


Camp Camp Group Chat!

by Dramadog15



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: B plot, Big ass chapter, Cell Phones, Chatbot, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Comedy, Crushes, Detectives, Divorce, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Female Homosexuality, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Ghosts, Homosexuality, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, Long, M/M, Max throws a fit, Musical References, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), New chapters coming soon :), Nicknames, Odd, Robots, Secrets, Side Story, Spying, Swearing, Swimming, Teen Angst, Texting, Thank you all for the support, Truth or Dare, chat fic, i hate tags sometimes lol, jumping to conclusions lol, lol I love markimoo sometimes, more tags will be added over time, spoopy, story time, um chapter 11 yay, um insert tags here I forgot about, uncle larry?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramadog15/pseuds/Dramadog15
Summary: As the last month of camp rolls around, David decides to set up a Chatroom! Watch crazy antics unfold as the varied campers partake in... varied things!





	1. The Public Chatroom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Camp Campbell group chat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273539) by [Catsloveable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsloveable/pseuds/Catsloveable). 
  * Inspired by [Camp Campbell chat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477142) by [Charcharchoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charcharchoo/pseuds/Charcharchoo). 
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David sets up the Camp Campbell Chatroom. Insanity ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is was possibly the least productive summer ever. Anyway, here’s something to read! Special thanks to Catsloveable and Charcharchoo for creating their own versions of a Camp Camp group chat which inspired me to take my own crack at this! I tried to combine how Charcharchoo gave each character their own unique attributes and how Catlovesable implemented an overarching story. Unlike some of my other works, I finished a few chapters before releasing them, so there should be a somewhat consistent release schedule. With that all out of the way, I hope you enjoy this little stupid story involving chat room, indecent swearing, and of course, a bit of mystery!

_Hello, welcome to the beginning of the Camp Campbell Chatroom.  
8/02/10 10:56 AM_

[OWNER]David has joined  
Gwen has joined

_Gwen has been promoted to [ADMIN]_

[ADMIN]Gwen> Um David, can you explain yourself?

[OWNER]David> What do you mean Gwen?

[ADMIN]Gwen> I mean, why did you invite me to some chatroom?

[OWNER]David> Didn’t you hear about this during morning announcements?

[ADMIN]Gwen> Nope.

[OWNER]David> Gwen, you helped me pass out the phones to the campers.

[ADMIN]Gwen> I did? Well, I do remember that, but I didn't hear anything about a chatroom.

[OWNER]David> It’s fine, all you need to do is help me moderate the room once the campers join!

[ADMIN]Gwen> Wait! Don’t invite them yet… are there settings?

[OWNER]David> The cog in the top right corner.

_[ADMIN]Gwen has changed their name to [ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove_

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Far better.

[OWNER]David> Wouldn’t that get confusing to the campers though?

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> David, it’s perfectly fine. They’re dumb, but not that dumb.

[OWNER]David> Ok…. Gimme a moment.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> David, wait, can’t we just have this as something for us, I mean, after all, we did find those hidden cameras in our cabin. I just want a place where we can have some privacy.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> David? You there?

[OWNER]David> Yeah, I just invited some campers.

[OWNER]David> Oh….

[OWNER]David> Gwen, just go with it, for now, I can make a private room for us later.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Whatever, it's fine.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Hold on, can the campers read the chat history?

[OWNER]David> I think so?

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Fuck.

Neil has joined  
Preston has joined  
Nikki has joined

Nikki> david is this the chat room you mentioned

[OWNER]David> Why it is Nikki, glad you asked!

Nikki> why though

[OWNER]David> I just thought it would be a nice way for all of you to interact with one another.

Neil> David, you do know what happens if you give a group of children cell phones right?

Preston> Wow David, this would be a great place to roleplay

Neil> Preston, be lame elsewhere.

Preston> Oh, when did Max get your phone Neil, or do you just have a stick in your ass like usual

Nikki> dang preston

Neil> At least I don’t write fanfictions about Shakespeare in my free time.

Preston> Take that back

Neil> No, get over it you gaylord.

[OWNER]David> You two, that's enough. That brings me to my next announcement here, the rules.

Neil> Oh jeez.

Nikki> boooo lame

Nikki> by the way neil how did preston know about the stick incident

Preston> Huh?????

Preston> Stick up your ass is just a phrase Nikki

Neil> Nikki, what did I say to you about that?

Preston> Hold on, did you actually have a stick up your ass???

Preston> Neil

Preston> Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil Neil

[OWNER]David> Here’s a list of rules that will be pinned once I figure out how to do that.

Number One, No swearing!  
Number Two, Be respectful at all times!  
Number Three, No racist or homophobic comments!  
Number Four, Come to me or Gwen if you have an issue!  
Number Five, Have fun!

Neil> You should add not to spam.

[OWNER]David> Noted Neil. One question though, where is Max? Is he in the tent?

Nikki> if max got kidnapped by wolves can I help search for him

[OWNER]David> I don't think that’ll be necessary Nikki.

Neil> He's sleeping, I think?

Neil> Oh shit, he's awake.

[OWNER]David> Neil, what was the first rule?

Neil> Christ, he's mad. I'm going to the Mess Hall before he loses it.

[OWNER]David> What's he mad about Neil?

[OWNER]David> Neil?

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Shit, did Max kill him

Preston> Who the hell is WolfLove

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> It's me, Gwen, you dipshit.

[OWNER]David> Please guys, no swearing if possible, and you can also go to the start of the chat history if names get confusing.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> NO, WTF DAVID!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> I DIDNT DELETE THE DAMN MESSAGES YET!

_Preston has changed their name to Judas_

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> God fucking dammit.

Judas> So, a romance

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> I will beat your fucking ass if you start Preston.

Judas> Call me Judas, the greatest complex and gray hero and villain brought to theatre

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Can you just drop it, Preston?

Judas> Hey

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Can you just drop it Judas?

Judas> Of course Gwen.

Nikki> oooo names tell me how

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Cog in the top right corner.

_Nikki has changed their name to nikkiwolf_

nikkiwolf> far better

[OWNER]David> Neil finally came inside the mess hall, I see him near the door, wonder what Max was mad about.

Max has joined

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Shit.

Max> David what the actual fuck is this dumbass bullshit?

[OWNER]David> First, language, second, this is a chatroom I made so you campers could interact with one another!

Max> That's fucking stupid 

[OWNER]David> At least it's something to do when we aren’t doing camp activities.

Max> True but still retarded 

Max> Btw where's that fucker Neil

nikkiwolf> what happened max neil was saying something happened

Max> Neil was shit-talking about me behind my back?!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Nice job Nikki.

nikkiwolf> why thank you gwen

Max> That was fucking sarcasm you dense headed wolf fucker!

[OWNER]David> Max, stop, you’re going too far, now, what’s the problem?

nikkiwolf> max why are you so rude today

nikkiwolf> your such a jerk

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Nikki, stop, you’re being dramatic, Max is always rude to people.

nikkiwolf> doesnt make it any less mean

Max> Didn't know you were so thinned skin

nikkiwolf has left

Max> Fucking pussy

[OWNER]David> Max, that was uncalled for, now then, what's the problem?

Max> Problem? I don't know what Neil said, but he fucking lied

[OWNER]David> Max, we need to resolve this, please come to the mess hall.

Max> When were you fucking Mr. Authority? Got more confidence now that you're behind a screen. At least I have the balls to do whatever I fucking want in the actual camp.

Max> Just leave me alone you fucking dickwad!

Max has left

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> I'll deal with Nikki.

[OWNER]David> But we need someone here!

Ered has joined

[OWNER]David> Well...

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Hey Ered, could you do us a big favor and keep eyes on the chatroom until me and David come back?

Ered> Eh, sure.

[OWNER]David> Great! Gimme a second.

_Ered has been promoted to [MOD]_

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Thank you, just make sure the chatroom doesn't go down the shitter.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove has left  
[OWNER]David has left

[MOD]Ered> So, who’s all here?

Judas> Pretty much me and Neil, even though Neil went afk

_[MOD]Ered has changed their name to [MOD]RadixWraith_

[MOD]RadixWraith> That sucks, what were David and Gwen so worked up over.

Judas> Max and Nikki got into some fight, I just don't like to get involved in the younger kids affairs.

[MOD]RadixWraith> I mean, you’re 12, almost 13, and yet you’re still grouped with the 9 and 10 year olds. Kinda dumb in my opinion.

Judas> Tell me about it, I have to sleep with fucking Dolph

[MOD]RadixWraith> Speaking of Dolph, I’m looking at the invites, and literally everyone has been invited, even the Quartermaster?

Judas> Hey…..

[MOD]RadixWraith> Lemme guess, you want me to retract some invites?

Judas> Yeah….

[MOD]RadixWraith> Eh, sure, anything for a fellow older kid, just delete the messages so David doesn't find out.

Judas> Alrighty, first, delete Dolph

[MOD]RadixWraith> On it, how about Harrison and Nerris?

Judas> Harrison is fine, but Nerris can go

[MOD]RadixWraith> How about we let both of them come?

Judas> Ugh, I don't want to deal with Nerris.

[MOD]RadixWraith> I'm so moved, get over it. What about Nurf? He’s an older kid.

Judas> I don't care that he's 14, get rid of it

[MOD]RadixWraith> Of course. Space Kid?

Judas> Didn't he already break his phone, get rid of it

[MOD]RadixWraith> Ok, so the invites for Nurf, SK, and Dolph are deleted.

Judas> Perfect

[MOD]RadixWraith> Ok, now delete the messages before David comes back.

Neil> You guys seriously didn’t look at who was online?

Judas> Neil! Shit…

[MOD]RadixWraith> Neil, please dude, can you keep this a secret?

Neil> Sure, as long as you do one thing.

[MOD]RadixWraith> What is it?

Neil> Get rid of Harrison’s and Nerris’s invites, they're so annoying.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Ugh, fine, don't think I won't find dirt on you.

Neil> Anyway, David and Gwen are almost done talking to Max and Nikki.

[MOD]RadixWraith> I see, how are the two?

Neil> Nikki’s sobbing, a lot, and Max is just chilling.

Neil> Oh shit 

Neil> Max just slapped the shit out of David

[MOD]RadixWraith> Christ, what's been his problem these last few days.

Neil> I don’t know, he's bad, but not like this usually.

Judas> Well, what should we do before David returns?

[MOD]RadixWraith> Hmmm, truth or dare?

_Neil has changed their name to HawkingJR_

Judas> Sure, you joining Neil?

HawkingJR> Why not.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Alrighty, I'll start.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Preston.

Judas> Truth

[MOD]RadixWraith> What play do you find overrated?

Judas> Ummm, firstly, I don't hate this musical, but….

Judas> Wicked

[MOD]RadixWraith> My sister would fucking kill you, dude.

Judas> You have a sister?

[MOD]RadixWraith> Yeah, from one of my dad's previous marriages.

Judas> Wait, is she your half-sister?

[MOD]RadixWraith> Nope, full. My bio dad and bio mom used to be married before my bio dad married my other dad.

Judas> Never thought I would see dad used so much in a sentence 

HawkingJR> So willing to talk about personal issues.

[MOD]RadixWraith> It’s been years dude. My sister is 19 now and I'm 16. It’s not a big deal anymore.

HawkingJR> I just don't understand how it's fine to you, but you do you.

Judas> Ok, Neil

HawkingJR> Truth.

Judas> How do you feel about Nikki and Max since you seem to hang out with them a lot.

HawkingJR> Um, what?

Judas> I mean, you’re 13 right, you should hang out with us, not a 10 year old and a 9 year old.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Neil’s 13? I thought he was 11, damn.

HawkingJR> I mean, I don't care about age, I don't know why Nikki and Max are my friends. I just relate to younger kids more.

[MOD]RadixWraith> I mean, Nikki has already gotten her first period, early I might add. 

Judas> What does that have to do with anything?

[MOD]RadixWraith> I mean, I just feel really different from kids just a few years younger. I was born without phones, Nikki was born with phones, I started periods at 13, she started hers at 9.

HawkingJR> Younger kids just seem to be more ready for this world than us, the dumbass teens.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Man we’re weird, talking about how we relate to little kids.

Judas> Well don’t say it like that

[MOD]RadixWraith> Omg Preston.

HawkingJR> Yeah, don’t. Anyway, my turn.

HawkingJR> Ered.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Truth.

HawkingJR> Ok, I don’t know how to phrase this, but.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Dude, it’s fine, just ask.

HawkingJR> You sure?

Judas> Ask the damn question, Neil.

HawkingJR> If you insist.

[MOD]RadixWraith> You need to chill and just spit it out.

HawkingJR> Are you gay?

Judas> Damn, real blunt.

HawkingJR> You two told me to ask.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Well… I don’t really know, I’ve dated boys and girls, just conflicted.

Judas> Wouldn't that make you bi?

[MOD]RadixWraith> Again, I'm just conflicted. I recently broke up with my girlfriend. Well, my second girlfriend.

HawkingJR> Why?

[MOD]RadixWraith> It’s just a long story, you don’t wanna hear it.

HawkingJR> I just asked since my mom is super homophobic.

Judas> She is?

HawkingJR> She always tells me that “fags” want to destroy the country, but that seems irrational to me. 

Judas> I thought you liked your mom?

HawkingJR> Only because she doesn’t bug me about school or friends.

HawkingJR> Really, I just want someone else’s view on gays since I want to hear all sides. It’s more factual that way.

HawkingJR> Ered, you there?

Judas> Might be best to drop it.

[MOD]RadixWraith> No, I’m fine.

[MOD]RadixWraith> I would rather deal with this in a pm, not in front of Preston.

Judas> Hey, I can handle it, you’ve talked to me about your love life before

[MOD]RadixWraith> That's true, but it's still a very personal matter. Neil did ask me to talk to him first also.

HawkingJR> Ok Ered, I’ll pm you later.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Ok, my turn, Neil.

HawkingJR> Truth.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Hmmm, nvrmnd, my question is fucked up.

Judas> Spit it out

HawkingJR> I’m fine with any questions. I did also just bombard you with questions about who you like.

[MOD]RadixWraith> True. Ok….

[MOD]RadixWraith> Have you noticed the marks on Max’s body?

Judas> I thought I was the only one

HawkingJR> I asked him about it once before. All I can say is he really didn't want to talk about it.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Can’t say I’m surprised, Preston, do you remember how Max was on the first day of camp?

Judas> Oh yeah, he was hiding a bunch of marks and bruises on his arms

HawkingJR> Why didn't David do anything, or did he?

[MOD]RadixWraith> Max hid the marks on his arm from David, but would usually stop the act in front of us.

Judas> David did eventually notice them though. He just didn't pursue it though

HawkingJR> Yeah, I asked him about some scarring I noticed when he was sleeping, he got really defensive.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Didn't he steal bandages last week from the Quartermaster?

HawkingJR> Yep, and this morning I noticed him wrapping it around his arm.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Hold on, is that what happened earlier?

HawkingJR> He woke up, saw that I noticed the bandage since it was easy to see without that hoodie, and got pissed at me.

Judas> Max is only 10, he wouldn't be cutting?

[MOD]RadixWraith> Damn, I feel bad for the little guy.

HawkingJR> Don’t. He hates if you try to show any sympathy.

[MOD]RadixWraith> I thought you and Preston would be immature buffoons, but I was wrong.

HawkingJR> You sure were, I can see the fucked up shit happening at this camp.

Quartermaster has joined.

Judas> Um, Ered, did you forget to…

[MOD]RadixWraith> I did, omg.

Quartermaster> MDEwMDExMTAwMTExMDEwMTAxMTAxMTAwMDExMDExMDAwMTAwMTExMDAxMTEwMTAxMDExMDExMDAwMTEwMTEwMDAxMDAxMTEwMDExMTAxMDEwMTEwMTEwMDAxMTAxMTAwMDEwMDExMTAwMTExMDEwMTAxMTAxMTAwMDExMDExMDAwMTAwMTExMDAxMTEwMTAxMDExMDExMDAwMTEwMTEwMDAxMDAxMTEwMDExMTAxMDEwMTEwMTEwMDAxMTAxMTAwMDEwMDExMTAwMTExMDEwMTAxMTAxMTAwMDExMDExMDAwMTAwMTExMDAxMTEwMTAxMDExMDExMDAwMTEwMTEwMA== 

Quartermaster> MDEwMDExMTAwMTExMDEwMTAxMTAxMTAwMDExMDExMDAwMTAwMTExMDAxMTEwMTAxMDExMDExMDAwMTEwMTEwMDAxMDAxMTEwMDExMTAxMDEwMTEwMTEwMDAxMTAxMTAwMDEwMDExMTAwMTExMDEwMTAxMTAxMTAwMDExMDExMDAwMTAwMTExMDAxMTEwMTAxMDExMDExMDAwMTEwMTEwMDAxMDAxMTEwMDExMTAxMDEwMTEwMTEwMDAxMTAxMTAwMDEwMDExMTAwMTExMDEwMTAxMTAxMTAwMDExMDExMDAwMTAwMTExMDAxMTEwMTAxMDExMDExMDAwMTEwMTEwMA== 

Quartermaster> [Message redacted] 

[MOD]RadixWraith> Ok, that’s enough.

_[MOD]RadixWraith has banned UXVhcnRlcm1hc3RlciA= for “Stop creeping us out”_

[MOD]RadixWraith> Ok, that's enough truth or dare, I need to clean up the audit log before David comes back.

HawkingJR> Um, Gwen’s going to her phone, you need to hurry.

Judas> Ok, act casual Neil.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove has joined  
nikkiwolf has joined

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Hey, everything good?

Judas> Yep

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Any of the other campers join?

HawkingJR> Nope, it was honestly kinda boring.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> I told David no one really cares about this, he can deal with it later.

nikkiwolf> hey guys

HawkingJR> Hey Nikki.

RadixWraith> Hi 0/

nikkiwolf> whats 0/ 

HawkingJR> It's a dude waving.

nikkiwolf> ohhhhhhhhhh

nikkiwolf> i get it

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> David told me he'll handle Max, and that I should go along with the planned camp schedule.

[ADMIN]HawkingJR> What did Max do after he hit David?

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> None of your business nosy.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Hm

[MOD]RadixWraith> What?

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Seems like today's the day for Pray away the Gay Camp...

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> How about we just say we did it and do whatever we want from 12 to 4?

Judas> Amen

[MOD]RadixWraith> Amen

HawkingJR> I’ll just be doing my own thing then I guess.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Good, I'll be watching Dusk, pm Ered if you need anything.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove has left

[MOD]RadixWraith> Anyway, I made a private room for all three of us, lemme pm the invite.

HawkingJR> Nice.

nikkiwolf> um what about me?

Judas> Oh, well, it's a room for us, just… do something in the woods, like you usually do.

nikkiwolf> really?

[MOD]RadixWraith has left  
HawkingJR has left  
Judas has left 

nikkiwolf> really!

nikkiwolf> im done with this crap

nikkiwolf has left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave criticism or thoughts below in the comments! I was quite happy with this first chapter, so I hope y’all liked it too! Next chapter should be out tomorrow!
> 
> \- Dramadog15


	2. The Private Chatroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ered, Preston, and Neil create a private Chatroom and begin to formulate closer bonds with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, time for the second chapter! Since this chapter introduces a new Chatroom and since future chapters *might* introduce new characters, I’m gonna add a little chart of all the characters and their nicknames that appear in the chapter as well as which Chatroom the chapter is set in to avoid confusion.
> 
> (Private Friend Chatroom)  
Ered - RadixWraith  
Neil - HawkingJR  
Preston- Judas
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

_Hello, welcome to the beginning of the Private Friend Chatroom  
8/02/10 12:32 PM_

[OWNER]RadixWraith has joined  
Judas has joined  
HawkingJR has joined

[OWNER]RadixWraith> So, welcome to our own private haven.

Judas> Finally, I was getting sick of Nikki

Judas> Like, really

Judas> max has been abducted by wolves help!!!!

Judas> help im repressing my inner ten year old sexuality so hard im damn mormon!

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Preston.

Judas> What?

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Be sensitive. Let’s talk about something else

HawkingJR> Well, what should we talk about?

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Hmmm, idk.

HawkingJR> Brilliant strategy honestly. Brilliant.

Judas> I mean, we could continue about Max, Nikki’s repressed sexual tensions, or move on

HawkingJR> I rather move on, to be honest.

HawkingJR> Also, what’s with you and Nikki’s sexual tensions?

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Same.

Judas> I…

Judas> Don't know

Judas> Blame my ill mistress, the stage!

HawkingJR> I rather blame you, to be honest.

Judas> Ugh

[OWNER]RadixWraith> So stupid. Nikki isn’t even ten. She’s nine!

Judas> Look, until I’m an old man with ass wrinkles, I’m not remembering ages

Judas> My grandma already infuriated me enough with her CONSTANT back and forth

HawkingJR> “My darling here is ten.”

[OWNER]RadixWraith> “You stupid fucking nipple sagging mole ass looking motherfucking brain tells you I’m ten? I’m eleven bitch.”

Judas> I don’t sound like that… That’s Max…

HawkingJR> True.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> True.

HawkingJR> I mean, it’s fun to poke fun at the elderly, but maybe we could talk about something else?

[OWNER]RadixWraith> You started the fake grandma role play my boi.

HawkingJR> I know, but something just you know… snapped inside of me.

Judas> Your virginity?

HawkingJR> Fuck off. We’re talking about something else, no questions asked.

Judas> Well then, fine

Judas> I have an idea

HawkingJR> What is it?

Judas> Let’s talk about musicals

HawkingJR> No.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> No.

Judas> So rude

HawkingJR> Do you actually have an idea or are you fucking with us?

Judas> Yes, I have a idea.

HawkingJR> *an

Judas> I will strangle you Neil and shove your spine up your anus

Judas> I digress

Judas> Ok, you remember that time Nikki went to that cave looking for the “secret”

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Yeah?

Judas> What if the three of us go in and make a documentary?

HawkingJR> Nope, you’re crazy.

HawkingJR> I’m not getting fucking Blair Witched today.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Besides, Nikki would’ve told me if there was something interesting in the cave.

HawkingJR> How do you know that?

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Um, Nikki’s a close friend.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Girl things you know.

Judas> I haven’t seen you two talk since the beginning of July.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Well, we used to be close friends.

HawkingJR> “Close.”

HawkingJR> Honestly, it was more of a slave/slave owner situation to me, but whatever.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> “Wella sira, you knows I’m not aloud to think!”

HawkingJR> Nikki with a southern accent would be both comedic yet…

HawkingJR> Nah, it would be just comedic.

Judas> Neil! You need to stay on track

HawkingJR> Like you stayed on track for…

HawkingJR> Silly stupid camp counselor?

Judas> Ered lemme kill him real fast

HawkingJR> Oh doth me, Romeo!

HawkingJR> Moaaaannnnnn!

[OWNER]RadixWraith> How about we talk about something more casual, like birthdays?

Judas> Casual? Ered?

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Oh shut up Preston.

Judas> That ain’t cool to me!

HawkingJR> Well, I know Ered’s birthday is in August, but when’s Preston's?

Judas> November 13th.

Judas> Happy birthday btw Ered

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Damn, his birthday is after camp ends on the 31st. 

[OWNER]RadixWraith> By the way, my birthday’s on the 26th, Preston.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Back on point, it sucks Preston’s B-Day is after camp ends and we go back to our boring-ass lives.

Judas> Do you want to be invited or something?

[OWNER]RadixWraith> I wouldn't mind.

Judas> Ok, just pm me your phone number, you too Neil

HawkingJR> Um, ok?

Judas> Ok, got them, hope my grandma doesn't mind more guests

HawkingJR> How many guests would come though honestly speaking.

HawkingJR> Wow that sounded way ruder than I thought it would.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Lol

Judas> Lmao, it's fine, not many tbh, just family and a few friends from the drama club

Judas> Speaking of those friends actually, some of them are so weird, like, not even exaggerating

HawkingJR> Tell us more.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> ^

Judas> Ok, first one I’ll talk about is one of my friends, Joseph. He’s just a few months younger than me, but I swear everyone thinks he’s 8

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Wut, why.

Judas> One, he’s like a fucking midget, two, he really likes MLP, three, he has a baby face

Judas> Like, the opposite of Max, who sometimes looks like a thirty something chain smoker

HawkingJR> Not wrong in that description. Not right either.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Omfg, I used to watch mlp all the time when I was little.

Judas> Anyway, he’s really into it, pencils, book bags, all MLP

HawkingJR> I haven’t even seen MLP, what is it actually like.

Judas> Joe has forced me to watch a few episodes, so I kinda get it. The show actually isn't half bad, just not my cup of tea

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Haven't seen mlp in so long omg.

Judas> You should have seen Joe’s face when Friendship is Magic got announced

[OWNER]RadixWraith> I can only imagine.

HawkingJR> I mean, as funny as this is, do people give him shit over it?

Judas> Yeah, totally. 

[OWNER]RadixWraith> You guys met when you were in 3rd grade right?

Judas> Yep, we only met after some 5th grader called Joe a fag. Joe was really upset after that.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Man, that 5th grader’s an asshole.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Actually Preston, how was Joe last time you saw him?

Judas> Saw him last in June. He was fine, like usual

HawkingJR> Man, I’m just silent since I don’t know any of your guy’s personal friends.

HawkingJR> Just a little awkward you know.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Oh, that’s fine. I only met Preston at the start of camp.

HawkingJR> Really? The way you guys talk makes it seem like you guys have been friends for a long time.

Judas> Nope, in fact, this is Ered’s first time at camp.

HawkingJR> Did she get duped too lol.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Dupe is a strong word, Neil.

HawkingJR> You got duped just like me.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> I did, but I’m actually fine with the fact that it happened.

Judas> Honestly, every camper here was duped, except for Max.

HawkingJR> Yeah, It seems Max has been here for a long time, you guys have any idea how long he’s gone to camp?

Judas> No clue

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Nope.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> All I know is that if you duped Max know, you’ll probably wake up with your throat slit!

Judas> True

HawkingJR> Amen.

HawkingJR> Anyway.

HawkingJR> I’ll have to bug David about it later.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Yeah, do that. Anyway, Preston.

Judas> Yeah?

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Tell Neil about Dom.

Judas> Omg no

HawkingJR> Um, how bad is it?

[OWNER]RadixWraith> It’s not bad, just really embarrassing, mainly for Preston.

HawkingJR> Well, I wanna hear it now.

Judas> Damn you Ered, jeeeeesus

Judas> Ok, okokokok

Judas> So, Dom was a friend of mine from the 4th grade

Judas> Anyway, last school year, Dom and I were in the school play

HawkingJR> Not surprised.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Psst, it was Hamlet.

Judas> So, I was on stage, doing my big monologue. I was doing it perfectly, until….

Judas> Dom purposely turned the stage lights off, ruining the monologue. To add insult to injury, he ran off, ditching the play

Judas> To add further, FURTHER, insult to injury…

Judas> He left ham, HAM, in my backpack!

HawkingJR> Wow, what an asshole.

Judas> Guess the genie’s words don’t just apply to David Hasselhoff

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Sure, that’s what happened.

Judas> Hmmph?

[OWNER]RadixWraith> I didn’t say nothing.

Judas> You trying to be snarky Ered

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Maybe.

Judas> Well I can sense it a mile away, don’t. You know what happened.

HawkingJR> Well that suddenly got tense. Seriously, is there something I’m missing?

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Nah, just fucking with him.

HawkingJR> Ah, ok.

Judas> Ok, enough of Dom. Ered, why don’t you talk about one of your friends?

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Sure, why not. There are a few choices.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> I could talk about someone chill like Wendy, or something really fucked up, you two decide.

HawkingJR> I don’t really wanna hear about your personal life, so Wendy.

Judas> Nah, Wendy’s nice, but boring, I want something juicy

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Oooh, two different opinions. Ok, coin flip. Heads, we talk about Wendy, tails, fucked-up thing.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Tails.

Judas> Ered, you didn’t lie about the coin flip, did you?

[OWNER]RadixWraith> No, why would I lie about it, Wendy and the fucked up thing are both cool.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Ok, so the fucked up thing. This girl in my Sophomore class, Gia, is just your average girl, nothing special. She’s dating this guy, James.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> James is this super tall hot dude with like, 6 abs.

Judas> Oooo spicy

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Don’t know why he dated a hoe like her, even though I guess he wasn’t much better.

Judas> Foreshadowing? 

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Anyway, they had been dating for like, 7 months. The school year was almost over, then one-day rumors start about Gia. People noticed she seemed to be gaining weight.

Judas> No way

HawkingJR> What do you mean.

HawkingJR> Oooooooh, god damn.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Well, looks like you two are smarter than her parents. Hoe got pregnant. After a while, she couldn’t hide it anymore, everyone knew.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> So, people start calling her and James bunch of names, and some more “traditional” teachers even get in on the bandwagon.

Judas> Woooow

HawkingJR> That’s just terrible.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> It gets worse, trust me. After weeks of this… After a particularly bad weekend, Gia comes back, not pregnant. She and James stop dating, ignoring each other.

Judas> Wait, did she give birth, or…

[OWNER]RadixWraith> She got an abortion, or more accurately, her parents forced her to get it.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> I feel bad for Gia, but she honestly brought all of it upon herself.

Judas> Nah, she doesn’t deserve that, it was just mistakes

HawkingJR> I mean, what was the point of that though, like, do we need to know about her.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Dude, it’s fine.

HawkingJR> I just don’t feel comfortable talking about other people behind their backs, especially about something like this.

Judas> Honestly, you feel uncomfortable about a lot of things

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Preston, not cool.

Judas> You just dumped a whole lot of gossip about some pregnant girl, and you’re scolding me?

[OWNER]RadixWraith> You wanted it though.

HawkingJR> Look, I just don't want to talk about this anymore, it’s just not right.

Judas> Sobbing my ass off honestly. Seriously, grow up

HawkingJR> Really, “Grow Up”

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Come on you two, let's not do this shit today.

Judas> Fine

Judas> How about…

Judas> One of your friends, Neil?

[OWNER]RadixWraith> I vote yes.

HawkingJR> No way!

Judas> Come on dude

Judas> Just…

Judas> Do it!

HawkingJR> Man, fuck you, Preston.

HawkingJR> Alright, alright, you guys won the battle of wills.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Yas

Judas> Ok. Let us have it!

HawkingJR> Come on guys, it’s not nearly as entertaining as hoette and the MLP dwarf.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> 10/10 descriptions my boi.

Judas> Mai boi, this peace is wat all true wawrriors strive for!

HawkingJR> Little context.

HawkingJR> I met this kid, Cole in second grade, way before all this shit.

HawkingJR> He was relatively normal, you know. Poop jokes, Spongebob references, like any other little boy.

HawkingJR> He lived in a good neighborhood with no history of crime whatsoever, especially not the violent type.

Judas> Foreshadowing?

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Shut up sweetie.

HawkingJR> Then, one day, he came to school… weird.

HawkingJR> Remember, this was in second grade, way before the internet created pretentious little shits.

HawkingJR> He came to school… glum to say the least… desaturated in hue somewhat.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Like, actual decoloration?

HawkingJR> To me, yeah.

HawkingJR> Maybe he was just tired, or malnourished.

HawkingJR> He started to… write things, predict things in his homework assignments.

HawkingJR> The gym teacher having an affair with the janitor.

Judas> Always the fucking gym teacher

Judas> Like, actual fucking

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Preston, don’t give Neil PTSD over…

Judas> Nikki told you didn’t she

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Unnerves me even thinking about it, ugh.

HawkingJR> Guys!

Judas> Sorry! Continue, please.

HawkingJR> Alright, resuming the story. He predicted the school food having rat shit in it, even though, to be fair, we all already knew that.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Where is this going?

HawkingJR> He predicted one teacher being a kid twiddler… Four years before that came out…

HawkingJR> One thing to note was that his “predictions” written on his homework assignments weren’t written with his handwriting…

HawkingJR> The handwriting… was someone else’s.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> This is like, weird.

Judas> So, was he just an edgy seven years old?

[OWNER]RadixWraith> *seven-year-old

Judas> Ered, I swear to God

HawkingJR> Couple days later, his neighbors went over to his house to find his parents dead, stabbed, and Cole dead, battered and bloodied with this weird engraving of a smiley face on his leg.

HawkingJR> My parents didn’t tell me the truth… ever. I only found out the truth by searching it up online somewhat recently.

HawkingJR> It was never solved, although the “best” theory they have has something to do with a serial killer/rapist.

HawkingJR> You know those kinda creeps with creep names. Hector, Herbert, Uncle Larry, the usual names.

HawkingJR> So, that’s my story, kinda boring.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> What the actual fuck.

Judas> Um…

Judas> Neil, part of me wants to believe, then there’s the majority of me that thinks that was really fucking stupid

HawkingJR> There are local articles about it online if you search for it.

Judas> Just…

Judas> Fuck.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> If your goal was to make us uncomfortable, you totally succeeded.

HawkingJR> Yeah, that was partially my goal.

HawkingJR> Also partially wanted to get it off my chest.

Judas> Fuck

HawkingJR> Anyway, I’m gonna go soon anyway, test a hypothesis, but real fast, I need to ask Preston something.

HawkingJR> Preston?

Judas> Just give me a five-minute breather or something

[OWNER]RadixWraith> It's been six minutes.

Judas> What is it? The question?

Judas> Neil?

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Actually, Preston, I also have a question.

Judas> What?

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Why do you live with your grandma?

Judas> Um, because I do?

Judas> I never really thought about it

[OWNER]RadixWraith> I mean, where are your parents?

Judas> Is it really any of your business? Look, I'm gonna head down to the lake, I'll text later

Judas has left

[OWNER]RadixWraith> I think I fucked up.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Anyway, there's your answer Neil.

HawkingJR> Thanks Ered.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Pussy can’t even take the heat, but disses on other people, smh, buuuut.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Neil, you need to ask him yourself next time.

HawkingJR> I'm just lazy.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Sure you are.

HawkingJR> Hell’s that supposed to mean?

[OWNER]RadixWraith> I just know you're nervous, but it's nothing to be ashamed of. Preston can be explosive, but he wouldn't hate you for asking a personal question.

HawkingJR> Christ, when did you have any wisdom.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> I have no clue dude.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> I'm speaking like some fucking old guy lol

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Or old woman in this case, hopefully not fucking like those old farts on Spooky Island.

HawkingJR> How do you know about that, actually?

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Because you just said so.

HawkingJR> Whaaaat.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Just kidding. Nikki told me.

HawkingJR> Oh, ok.

HawkingJR> Really don’t need another Cole situation.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Dude, that freaked me the fuck out.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> I hope you don’t feel compelled to like, impress us with overly personal stories.

HawkingJR> Sorry, just wanted to share a point.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Yeah yeah. Sorry for giving you my life story.

HawkingJR> It's alright.

HawkingJR> But seriously, delete these messages off the audit logs. I rather pm you right now so Preston doesn’t butt in.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Of course Neil. Pm me now if you like.

HawkingJR has left  
[OWNER]RadixWraith has left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I got some lovely comments on my first chapter which I’m so appreciative of! I hope you guys continue to enjoy! I got many more chapters already completed that just need to be uploaded! Chapter 3, “The Great Ered,” comes out tomorrow, 3:00pm EST.
> 
> \- Dramadog15


	3. The Great Ered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ered and Neil have a very sensitive conversation amongst one another via private messaging. Drama... happens. Drama sure does happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! This chapter was an interesting one to write as it acts as the necessary conflict most stories need and also treads in very sensitive territory. Don’t take the ending of this chapter to mean Neil is delegated to the villain since I have a few plans for him coming up :)
> 
> Here’s the chart, like usual.
> 
> (Private Messaging)  
Neil - HawkingJR  
Ered - RadixWraith 
> 
> Enjoy!

_You are viewing, Private Messages._  
8/02/10 12:45 PM  
RadixWraith + HawkingJR 

RadixWraith> This working?

RadixWraith> Yello?

HawkingJR> Yep.

HawkingJR> Just a bit laggy.

RadixWraith> We’re lucky the wi-fi’s even working honestly.

HawkingJR> Thanks to my booster, Ered. Thanks to my booster.

RadixWraith> Alright. So, here we are…

HawkingJR> ...

HawkingJR> So, you gonna start, or should I?

RadixWraith> Well, you said you wanted to ask me about gay stuff, or more accurately, LGBT stuff.

HawkingJR> Right, I just don’t know where to start.

HawkingJR> Hmmm.

RadixWraith> I'll wait if you need it lol.

HawkingJR> Nonono, I'm good, ok.

HawkingJR> Fuck, my mind went blank.

HawkingJR> I’m trying to ask proper questions since my mom never shuts her mouth about homosexuals. 

HawkingJR> She told me that if anyone in our family came out to her, including me, that she would abandon them.

RadixWraith> Damn, that sucks.

HawkingJR> Just a bit heavy.

RadixWraith> That’s alright. We can just have a… casual conversation till you’re comfortable.

HawkingJR> Yeah… sure.

RadixWraith> We could talk about…

RadixWraith> Shit, my mind went blank too.

RadixWraith> Damn you dude :U

HawkingJR> Lol. I have an idea. 

RadixWraith> And it’s?

HawkingJR> We could talk about our plans after camp ends.

RadixWraith> Not a bad topic dude.

RadixWraith> As for me, I’m totally gonna audition for Xtreme Sports.

HawkingJR> Xtreme Sports?

HawkingJR> What exactly is that?

RadixWraith> A silly little TV show about extreme sports.

HawkingJR> Yeah, I don’t watch that kind of stuff.

HawkingJR> Last time I watched anything like that, some poor fucker cracked open his arm.

RadixWraith> That stinks.

HawkingJR> His arm looked like a Picasso.

RadixWraith> That really stinks.

RadixWraith> Like, really.

HawkingJR> I wasn’t really that bothered since, you know, science kid here.

RadixWraith> You totally seem like the kind of person who actually enjoys dissecting in class.

HawkingJR> Yep, totally me.

RadixWraith> Neil, I wanna know what you’re gonna do after camp ends?

HawkingJR> Um… more science shit I guess?

RadixWraith> More science shit.

RadixWraith> That’s cool.

HawkingJR> Not like I’m interested in much else.

HawkingJR> Besides Monty Python.

RadixWraith> “I have a very good friend in Rome called Biggus Dickus.”

HawkingJR> Goddammit it Ered, don’t!

RadixWraith> “Do you find it… risible… when I say the name… Biggus… Dickus.”

HawkingJR> I love that you love Monty <3

RadixWraith> <3

HawkingJR> <3

RadixWraith> I’m really happy too.

HawkingJR> Besides that though, I’m the science nerd stereotype.

HawkingJR> Just the stereotype.

RadixWraith> Neil, you aren’t just a stereotype.

RadixWraith> Well, ok… sort of.

RadixWraith> A little...

HawkingJR> Sort of?

RadixWraith> I mean, we’re all stereotypes here tbh.

HawkingJR> That’s true, admittedly.

HawkingJR> Damn you predatory advertising.

RadixWraith> I blame the cows.

HawkingJR> Moo

RadixWraith> Whatever, at least I can stay in contact with Nerris and Preston after camp, my favorite stereotypes.

RadixWraith> Say, Neil, you should totes stay in contact with Nikki and Max. Just because me and Preston were making fun of them earlier doesn’t mean you should forget what fun times you did have with them.

HawkingJR> What, no way. They’re just summer friends!

RadixWraith> That’s not a thing.

HawkingJR> Yes it is.

RadixWraith> No.

HawkingJR> Yes.

HawkingJR> I can write a 98 page report on the validity of “Summer Friends.”

RadixWraith> I wouldn’t read it.

HawkingJR> Shit, that’s true…

HawkingJR> I would write it on a skateboard!

RadixWraith> Ok, now you’re going too far.

HawkingJR> Says the one who wrote on my flasks,

HawkingJR> MY FUCKING FLASKS ERED!

RadixWraith> Calm down there, the Sasha and Preston love child.

HawkingJR> Excuse my outburst, I just really, really like my flasks.

RadixWraith> I can tell.

RadixWraith> Sasha and Preston love child I say.

HawkingJR> My flasks have brought me this far, and they shouldn’t be defaced by some random such as yourself. No offense by the way. It’s just… my flasks are so beautiful, like diamonds in the sky. Drifting along, past the cut corners of our world and into the world of science, holding you tight with its scientific embrace.

HawkingJR> Shit got carried away.

RadixWraith> Neil, do we need to have an intervention?

HawkingJR> What, no!

HawkingJR> Wait, what were we here for anyway?

RadixWraith> LGBT Q&A with me, the great Ered.

HawkingJR> Right… That.

HawkingJR> Alright, I’m formulating questions as we speak.

RadixWraith> Take your time science boy.

HawkingJR> Ok, I’m ready.

HawkingJR> My first question is what does LGBT mean again? I always forget.

RadixWraith> G is gay, B is bi, T is trans, and L is…

RadixWraith> I forgot what L was omg.

HawkingJR> Hold on, trying to look it up.

HawkingJR> Seriously, David blocked browsers.

HawkingJR> I mean, yeah Max would probably look up porn, but still.

RadixWraith> Why am I snickering at the thought of Max’s little ass jacking off to some hot Indian model.

HawkingJR> Omg, don't.

RadixWraith> Thump thump

HawkingJR> God, when were you so vulgar?

RadixWraith> Ever since the pussy chant.

HawkingJR> I’ll admit, that was a lot of fun.

HawkingJR> I kinda miss those days.

HawkingJR> Back on point. Ered, remind me to put a proxy on my to-do list.

RadixWraith> Yeah, yeah, but back to what L means...

RadixWraith> Ughh, ok, lemme think.

HawkingJR> How did you forget?

RadixWraith> I just did, it's coming back to me.

RadixWraith> Ok, pretty sure L is for lesbian.

HawkingJR> So, L for Lesbian.

RadixWraith> Yep.

HawkingJR> Still surprised you forgot.

RadixWraith> WDYM?

RadixWraith> Neil?

RadixWraith> What do you mean?

HawkingJR> Oh, sorry, didn’t know what wdym meant.

HawkingJR> I meant you should know because you’re gay.

RadixWraith> Just because I MIGHT be gay, doesn't automatically mean I'm part of the LGBT community.

HawkingJR> What do you mean by “community?”

RadixWraith> LGBT more refers to a community. I’m just not ready for that yet.

RadixWraith> I rather handle my sexual confusion by myself.

HawkingJR> That seems odd to me, like, wouldn’t you want support.

RadixWraith> I do, but at the same time I don’t.

RadixWraith> It’s very confusing.

HawkingJR> It is, and it doesn’t really help me understand.

RadixWraith> Can’t blame you, even after 4 years, I still don’t understand.

HawkingJR> No, I mean that I don’t get it at all. Being gay, or LGBT.

RadixWraith> I mean, all being gay actually means is liking the same sex, nothing more, nothing less.

HawkingJR> What about the other letters?

RadixWraith> Bi is just liking both sexes.

HawkingJR> T?

RadixWraith> That’s a whole bag of worms I don’t want to deal with…

RadixWraith> Damn Patricia...

HawkingJR> Ok….

RadixWraith> Honestly, it's really as simple as gays like the same sex.

HawkingJR> Whenever my mom talks though, she talks about how gays hate straights…

HawkingJR> I know part of it is her belief that gay people crawled out of Satan’s rectum, which I’ll admit is pretty stupid.

RadixWraith> Oddly specific. Was Satan on laxatives at the time?

HawkingJR> But, is there any truth to what she said? About some gay people, or LGBT people, hating straights?

RadixWraith> What, no, that's crazy.

HawkingJR> I want to believe you Ered, but I’ve heard some horrible things people have said.

HawkingJR> Lemme find that one article.

RadixWraith> Neil, you’re grasping at straws, real gay people aren’t like that.

RadixWraith> Honestly, gay people already have to deal with a lot, so whatever article you’re talking about, there must be context.

HawkingJR> I forgot to download it, damn. It was something like “Straight People are Cancelled”

RadixWraith> Neil.

HawkingJR> Ered, this hasn’t helped at all. It’s all about feelings, and that just doesn't fly with me.

HawkingJR> Also, real gays? Thought you said being gay was simple.

RadixWraith> It should be about feelings Neil, there are many things that are about feelings, and I never said it was simple.

RadixWraith> Nothing about sexuality is simple. It’s complicated and very feeling-driven unlike you.

HawkingJR> Sex isn’t one of them, the purpose of sex, unlike your bullshit, is simple. One guy, one lady, one baby.

RadixWraith> You’re being really closed-minded.

HawkingJR> How? You haven’t really explained a damn thing.

RadixWraith> I did Neil, but you just didn't listen.

HawkingJR> Oh, about how gays “simply” like the same sex. How would you know that you seem to be just as confused as I am. 

RadixWraith> That's not what I meant by confused, I didn't mean for you to take it that way. You just need to be tolerant. Gay people have been through so much hardship.

HawkingJR> Many groups have been through hard times, but that doesn’t mean they should be treated like saints.

HawkingJR> Blacks, Asians, Native Americans, all dragged through shitty situations. 

HawkingJR> Yet, somehow some small ass minority is now society’s golden trees or something gay like that.

RadixWraith> This is just disappointing Neil, I expected so much better from you.

RadixWraith> I thought people here would be tolerant. People like Preston, Nikki, you, fuck, even Max.

RadixWraith> But clearly you aren't.

HawkingJR> Ered, I appreciate you talking to me, but I won’t support irrational choices.

RadixWraith> What’s “irrational” supposed to mean?

RadixWraith> My sexuality is “irrational?!”

RadixWraith> How about you explain or fuck off. I didn’t choose to have sexual confusion.

HawkingJR> How you base your entire life around something you say doesn’t matter, that’s irrational. Why does there need to be some community for something that doesn’t matter?

HawkingJR> You don’t see straight pride or something stupid like that.

RadixWraith> Neil, I don’t even know if I’m actually gay, or bi, or straight. I’ve gone through many boyfriends, girlfriends, the whole fucking ocean.

RadixWraith> I know you want a logical explanation for everything. One that doesn’t have oddities or inconsistencies, but I can’t provide that to you. I’m still figuring this shit out.

HawkingJR> Here’s the issue though, Ered.

RadixWraith> Oh good lord.

HawkingJR> Sex and sexuality shouldn’t be confusing. The fact that this shit is “confusing” scares me. You know I can’t accept uncertainty.

RadixWraith> If that's what you honestly believe, then explain how your twisted view of sexuality is different from your religion. You know, something you actually choose.

HawkingJR> That’s different.

RadixWraith> You are a Jew right? Basing your life on a book?

HawkingJR> A book is more rational than you’ll ever be.

RadixWraith> A book, mind you, about some hermits dying of Cholera sucking some dude’s dick by throwing rocks at people, cutting up lambs to smear on a door frame, a bunch of shit.

RadixWraith> You can’t tell me I’m wrong.

RadixWraith> “Look bruh, giant ass black smoke from Gawd.”

RadixWraith> “Yo homie, pass me your stone age Torah.”

RadixWraith> “One must’ve sucks God’s dick thoroughly, though he likes it a bit gentle.”

RadixWraith> That was a quote from Biggus Dickus 2:18.

RadixWraith> Neil.

RadixWraith> Neil, I’m not gonna apologize.

RadixWraith> Speak to me.

RadixWraith> Neil, this is ridiculous. I’m actually surprised you’re being like this.

HawkingJR has left

RadixWraith> Asshole, hope you shove that book and those flasks up your ass.

RadixWraith> Fucking Biggus Dickus you are.

RadixWraith has left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As for Neil, don’t fret as more will be coming to his character. One of my previous works, Experimentum, shows just how dearly I love this character, and I hope that by... Chapter 6, you understand the approach I’m going with him :)
> 
> Chapter 4, “The Next Day,” comes out tomorrow at 3:00PM EST.
> 
> \- Dramadog15


	4. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New day. New text-based drama! Watch new alliances form within this digital landscape...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four! Thank you all so much! Special thanks to Everybody_Dies and Amaniiiii for bookmarking this very work! Some people might say this isn’t a lot of support in the grand scheme of things, but every kudos, every comment, every bookmark matters deeply to me! 
> 
> Sap aside, here’s yo chart for character nicknames.
> 
> (Camp Campbell Chatroom)  
Max - Max  
Neil - HawkingJR  
Nikki - nikkiwolf, NikkiTin  
Ered - RadixWraith  
Preston - Judas  
Gwen - MidnightWolfLove  
David - David
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy Chapter 4, The Next Day.

_Camp Campbell Chatroom  
8/03/10 9:23 AM_

**Pinned by [OWNER]David**

_Rules!_  
Number One, No swearing!  
Number Two, Be respectful at all times!  
Number Three, No racist or homophobic comments!  
Number Four, Come to me or Gwen if you have an issue!  
Number Five, No spam!  
Number Six, Have fun!

nikkiwolf has joined  
[OWNER]David has joined  
[MOD]RadixWraith has joined.

[OWNER]David> Hello Nikki and Ered!

nikkiwolf> hi david

nikkiwolf> can we go hiking today

[OWNER]David> Well, we might be able to. Let me check the schedule.

[OWNER]David> 12 to 4 is a free period, so I can get a group of willing campers to hike!

nikkiwolf> yay can I come

[OWNER]David> Of course! What about you Ered?

[MOD]RadixWraith> Nah

[OWNER]David> Awww :(

[OWNER]David> I need to ask the other campers, I'll be…

[OWNER]David> Do you say afc?

[MOD]RadixWraith> It’s afk dude.

[OWNER]David> Right, see you two in a jiffy!

[OWNER]David has left

nikkiwolf> so ered what are you doing

[MOD]RadixWraith> Nothing really, just wanted to see who was on. Not many people tbh.

nikkiwolf> yeah I wonder when harrison and nerris will come

[MOD]RadixWraith> I’m sure they will come soon.

nikkiwolf> its almost like someones conspiring against them

[MOD]RadixWraith> Nikki, where did you learn that that word?

nikkiwolf> huh

[MOD]RadixWraith> Conspiring. Where did chu learn it?

nikkiwolf> max and neil use it all the time

nikkiwolf> there so fancy

[MOD]RadixWraith> Right, whatever.

nikkiwolf> are you ok

[MOD]RadixWraith> Yeah, I’m just gonna go, nothing to do.

nikkiwolf> ered noooo

nikkiwolf> ereeeeeeeeed

[MOD]RadixWraith has left

nikkiwolf> why

nikkiwolf> anyone hiding

Judas has joined

Judas> Hey Nikki. Are you the only one on?

nikkiwolf> yep

Judas> Damn, I wanted to find Neil and Ered

nikkiwolf> hey why dont you talk to me 

Judas> mainly because you type like this nikki

nikkiwolf> whats wrong with that

Judas> It’s unprofessional

nikkiwolf> well how are you professional

Judas> Capitalize your sentences, use commas and punctuation

nikkiwolf> you dont use punctuation

Judas> Do as I say, not as I do

nikkiwolf> Like this?

Judas> Perfecto

nikkiwolf> That’s boring though.

Max has joined

nikkiwolf> never mind this is gonna be good

Max> So what's going on

Judas> Not much really

Max> How the hell do you change your name

Judas> Cog. Top right. Big and bulging.

Max> Sounds like David’s dick

Judas> Big and bulging? Naaaaah

Judas> Actually, he is really tall, nvrmnd

nikkiwolf> and red

Judas> Eww

Max> Only names I can come up with are gay as shit

Max> Like MaxFury

Judas> Yeah, that’s terrible

Max> Fuck off

nikkiwolf> anyway do you two wanna come to the lake

Max> Nope

Judas> Eh, I’m practicing at the theatre

Max> Practicing what exactly

Judas> Romeo and Juliet Thrice Edition: Love is a Mechanical Lizard

Max> Wtf

nikkiwolf> i wanna do something though

Max> Well too bad Nikki

Judas> Nikki, maybe I can hang out after I'm done rehearsing

Max> When did you start caring about anything but your plays Preston?

Max> and your mechanical lizards?

Judas> Interesting question coming from you Max

Max> The one who laughed at Nikki when she thought she was dying

nikkiwolf> max got roasted wow

Max> That doesn’t answer my question though

Max> Like at all

Max> Also damn it she wasn’t dying

Judas> Fine. While I do care for my plays, I also care about the human aspect

Max> “Human aspect”

Max> Sounds like something a hippie would say before pumping their damn arms up with glow

Judas> So rebellious, violating David’s first rule

Judas> Truly a sign of strength

Max> Could probably kick ur ass if I wanted

nikkiwolf> what about me i did bite space kid once

Judas> She did, I just remembered that

Max> So much blood

nikkiwolf> see you two agree on something

nikkiwolf> that I could bite you two

Judas> To be fair, Nikki, Max has bitten people before, mainly David

Max> Says who 

Max> How would you know that

Judas> Not denying it I see

Judas> Oh shit never mind, ignore what I said

nikkiwolf> shut it preston i wanna hear about this

nikkiwolf> max when did you bite david

nikkiwolf> max

Max has left

Judas> Shit, I done fucked up

Judas> Oof

nikkiwolf> what happened

Judas> Well… He bit David the first day camp started, and I forgot that he never likes to talk about the first week of camp

nikkiwolf> why did he bite david lol

Judas> None of your business Nikki.

nikkiwolf> so its none of my business

nikkiwolf> yet your the one who brought it up

Judas> Smartass

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove has joined

nikkiwolf> gwen why did max bite david

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Preston, what the fuck did you tell her?!

Judas> Well……

Judas has left

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> I'll kick his fucking ass! Fucking snooping on shit that doesn’t involve him!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Nikki, you will keep your MOUTH shut about this fucking issue!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> SHUT!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove has left

nikkiwolf> feels oddly familiar

nikkiwolf> i bet im a better biter than max 

HawkingJR has joined

nikkiwolf> neil u saw me bite that rabbit head off once

HawkingJR> Yeah… it was really gross…

nikkiwolf> youre just sensitive u pussy

HawkingJR> Nikki, you the only one here?

nikkiwolf> yep preston said something about max and gwen got really pissed

HawkingJR> Max?

HawkingJR> Wait, where's Preston now?

nikkiwolf> idk

HawkingJR> Shit, I'll just have to wait.

nikkiwolf> wait for what

HawkingJR> Waiting for personal matters that don't involve you.

nikkiwolf> stingy

HawkingJR> It’s just a personal matter Nikki.

nikkiwolf> that makes me sad i wanna play with you guys

nikkiwolf> max is off somewhere 

nikkiwolf> preston is getting his butt beat by gwen

nikkiwolf> and david is probably sniffing that weird plant in his room

HawkingJR> Weird plant?

HawkingJR> Elaborate please.

nikkiwolf> ok so this plant has like 5 pokey thingys and its green and it smells really bad

nikkiwolf> whenever he sniffs grey smoke from it kinda like a cigarette his eyes get red and he coughs

nikkiwolf> omg i just realized what he's doing

HawkingJR> Can't say I'm surprised honestly.

nikkiwolf> hes smoking fake cigarettes! to prank max!!!!!!!

HawkingJR> whot

nikkiwolf> yeah max sometimes sneaks into davids cabin and smokes those cigarettes they must be fake then since children cant smoke

nikkiwolf> right

HawkingJR> omg, I'm fucking wheezing

HawkingJR> Lemme get this right.

HawkingJR> Max sneaks a damn joint behind our backs.

nikkiwolf> no he smokes a fake cigarette

nikkiwolf> dont try to trick me

HawkingJR> Jesus Christ, I need to take a moment. Max is a fucking rebel sometimes.

nikkiwolf> i mean maybe you could say that

nikkiwolf> say i have an idea on how to mess with him

HawkingJR> What is it?

nikkiwolf> nicotine is the drug inside cigarettes right

HawkingJR> Chemical, not drug. Surprised you knew that though.

nikkiwolf> ok ok ok

nikkiwolf> my dad is an expert in cigarettes he carries them around all the time

HawkingJR> Pftttttt.

nikkiwolf has changed their name to NikkiTin

HawkingJR> AAAAAAA

HawkingJR> Omfg

HawkingJR> I love it.

NikkiTin> thanks

Max has joined

HawkingJR> Sup

Max> Don't you fucking “Sup” me asshole

Max> Ered was piss mouthing you in the mess hall

Max> Ain't getting involved in your guy’s shit though

HawkingJR> Omg, fuck Ered. Wish she would keep her mouth shut.

NikkiTin> thats not very nice

HawkingJR> tHAt’s NOt veRy NicE?!?!

Max> Look Neil I'm fucking bored so if you are really that pissed at her I can like

Max> idk rig a firework in her tent or something

HawkingJR> Fireworks. Seriously.

Max> You’re not gonna let that go aren't you

HawkingJR> Nope. It really burned my hand. 

HawkingJR> Also scared the shit out of me.

Max> Wahhh

Max> Says the one who actually took a shower in this place’s shitty showers

HawkingJR> I ended up using the lake,

HawkingJR> Like Nikki.

NikkiTin> ill tell ered you know

HawkingJR> How about instead of telling Ered about some stupid juvenile shit, you tell Max here about your new username!

NikkiTin> i should tell max first actually

NikkiTin> yeah

NikkiTin> ur so smart Neil

Max> Tell me about what

NikkiTin> read my name outloud max 

Max> NikkiTin… like the element?

HawkingJR> Nononono. Like a certain chemical.

Max> Cool, a cigarette pun she probably didn't even make. Real rad you two. Fucking hip badasses

NikkiTin> i have a feeling your being sacarstic 

Max> yep totally tubular yo

HawkingJR> At least you were honest.

HawkingJR> More than we can ask from you most days.

Max> Most days I don't have my damn coffee. Someone always steals it in the morning

HawkingJR> So you’re drinking…what exactly?

Max> Most of the time, nothing

HawkingJR> I could get some coffee you know. I have my own stash.

Max> A stash you say

Max> Hey Nikki how about I hit you up with two pieces of moldy chocolate to sniff down Neil’s stash

NikkiTin> deal

HawkingJR> Max!

Max> Capitalism bitch

[OWNER]David has joined

HawkingJR> oh shoot

HawkingJR> maxmaxmaax

[OWNER]David> Howdy y’all!

[OWNER]David> Max, you finally came… again!

Max> Don't test it David

HawkingJR> Jesus is David from Texas.

[OWNER]David> Right, of course, so sorry.

[OWNER]David> Also, no, Neil. I’m from Colorado :D

[MOD]RadixWraith has joined  
[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove has joined

HawkingJR> Hello Gwen.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Neil, cut the shit. What do you want me to clean?

HawkingJR> Table near the kitchen door, I’ll slip some moneyz under your cabin door.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> K, David, be sure to buy the shit on my shopping list this time.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove has left

Max> So is this like a regular thing here Neil

Max> If it is I might hang around more often

Max> make that damn poker money useful

[OWNER]David> One, no swearing! Two, no, this won't be a regular thing. I'll have a word with Gwen about this. You guys should be having fun here! Not worrying about paying a janitor!

HawkingJR> Issue is… we have no janitor.

HawkingJR> The tables and bathrooms are constantly gross.

NikkiTin> once i found a dead possum with its wongy thingy halfway into my food

Max> Jesus Christ why do you get the funny shit

HawkingJR> That stuff is funny to you?!

HawkingJR> Actually, I saw it too.

HawkingJR> It was kinda funny.

[OWNER]David> So, what you guys are asking is for a janitor to be present at camp?

HawkingJR> Basically.

NikkiTin> idk

Max> Yeah do that David

[OWNER]David> I could consider it. Maybe I could fill the role :0

NikkiTin> ered how do you feel

Max> Whatever, she ain't responding.

[OWNER]David> Ered… are you alright?

NikkiTin> neil whats wrong with her

HawkingJR> Do you have the memory span of a fruit fly or something.

Max> Yeah, Nikki totally does

NikkiTin> completely uncalled for no wonder ered hates u two

HawkingJR> Executing Defend.ered.exe…

HawkingJR> Beep boop

Max> I mean I know Ered hates Neil the annoying shithead

Max> but why would she hate me

Max> I mean I give everyone equal shit tbh

NikkiTin> ered mentioned to preston how you were really dirty and gross looking when you came to camp

HawkingJR> Holy fuck

[MOD]RadixWraith> Nikki!? What the fuck?!?!

[MOD]RadixWraith> That conversation was private!!!

[MOD]RadixWraith> FUCK

NikkiTin> you guys were kind loud i could hear the whole thing

[MOD]RadixWraith> You retard!

[OWNER]David> Guys, let's not talk about each other like this.

[OWNER]David> Ered, Nikki, apologize to Max. It's not ok to make lies.

HawkingJR> How much shit don't I know about Max. Damn. 

[MOD]RadixWraith> Ask Preston, not me. He knows the whole fucking jiffy better than me.

HawkingJR> Planning on that.

NikkiTin> sorry max but thats what she said

[MOD]RadixWraith> I swear to fuck I'm gonna chuck you into that lake in a moment Nikki.

NikkiTin> ill keep my mouth shut

[MOD]RadixWraith> Oh come on. I’m about to kill her I swear. 

[OWNER]David> Ered!

[MOD]RadixWraith> Ok! Sorry, Max, for like speaking, the truth. You at least got your act together after the first week.

[MOD]RadixWraith> I mean, your jacket is kinda nasty. But not at the same time.

HawkingJR> Part of me thinks he’s typing out a long-ass reply.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Shut up.

Max> Fuck all of you

Max has left

HawkingJR> Not surprised with the response tbh.

[OWNER]David> Ered, don't spread rumors like these. It's not funny. I’m gonna go check on him.

[OWNER]David has left

HawkingJR> That was a lot.

HawkingJR> Max smokes Marijuana and was apparently a hermit outside of camp. Nice.

NikkiTin> davids really mad at us isnt he

HawkingJR> Well, his version of mad.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Nikki, I know what I saw. Max mostly hung around David for the first week. Probably why nobody here remembers him like that.

HawkingJR> The plot thickens.

Judas has joined

[MOD]RadixWraith> Neil, fuck off for the last time! 

[MOD]RadixWraith> I'm so sick of your horseshit!

Judas has left

NikkiTin> why did preston leave like that

[MOD]RadixWraith> It’s such bullshit that I have to be around a disgusting bigot like you! Go fuck yourself!

HawkingJR> Hey, I still know the secret.

HawkingJR> So keep your trap shut.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Ugh, Fuck. This.

[MOD]RadixWraith has left

HawkingJR> Finally.

Judas has joined

Judas> K, finally

HawkingJR> You and me. You and me both buddy.

Judas> What did you do to get her so riled up?

HawkingJR> Have a fucking different opinion, that's what.

HawkingJR> Guess I can say goodbye to the friend chatroom lol.

Judas> Nah, I'll make sure you stay. She'll bitch, but oh well. 

Judas> It's not exactly a chatroom with two people, is it?

HawkingJR> True. Just act as a buffer between me and her until she cools off.

Judas> Amen brother

Judas> You should tell me what you said tho

HawkingJR> Later, Preston.

NikkiTin> well preston crap just flew

Judas> I can see

Judas> Hmm… Max during the first week… of course

Judas> Max was at camp on the first day, then me and Ered, maybe Dolph too, arrived that Thursday

Judas> It's hard to recall Max since he would mainly hang around the counselor’s cabin away from us

Judas> By next Monday, he kinda became the Max we all know and hate

HawkingJR> I need more info. Juicy info.

Judas> Thought he was your friend, Neil?

HawkingJR> Exactly.

Judas> Well, ok, hot damn

HawkingJR> We need to investigate this, like, for real.

NikkiTin> can i join

HawkingJR> If you promise to keep zip, then we’ll let you collect evidence or something.

NikkiTin> yessss

Judas> Perfect! I'll just need Ered to cut this shit from the audit log

HawkingJR> True, true.

Judas> Ok. Neil, Nikki, myself. Pinky promise to keep our yappers shut?

HawkingJR> Pinky promise.

NikkiTin> pinky

Judas> Ok. We should be able to start soon.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove has joined

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Hey, Neil, I cleaned the damn table. Money by 9 o’clock or else.

HawkingJR> Yes.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Ok, no bullshit here. Got it?!

HawkingJR> Yes.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove has left

Judas> My damn soul dropped to my toes

HawkingJR> Don't even tell me about it.

HawkingJR> Jesus Christ. That was a heartbeat and a half.

HawkingJR> Ok. I'll pm Nikki info. You know what else to do Preston.

Judas> Ok. I'm gonna talk to Ered now. Defuse… tensions

Judas> Bai

Judas has left

HawkingJR> Ok. If you need me, Nikki. I'll be near the lake.

HawkingJR has left

NikkiTin> aww man

NikkiTin> welp

NikkiTin> could probably steal candy again

NikkiTin> yeah

NikkiTin> yeah!

NikkiTin has left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Don’t actually have much else to say. I will say though that when proofreading this particular chapter, I discovered that Nikki alone speaks around 92 times. Damn, this might have been the Nikki Chapter. 
> 
> Feel free to drop a comment below detailing what you like, what you don’t like. I’ll try to read every comment :)
> 
> Chapter 5, “Some Digital Faces,” comes out tomorrow at 3:00PM EST!
> 
> \- Dramadog15


	5. Some Digital Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ered, Neil, Nikki, and Preston come across a disturbing secret...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all you wonderful people! We recently hit over 200 hits, so thank you all so much for the support! I’m sorta running out of things to put in these beginning/ending notes, so here’s the nickname chart.
> 
> (Camp Campbell Chatroom)  
David - David  
Neil - HawkingJR  
Nikki - NikkiTin  
Ered - RadixWraith  
Preston - Judas 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy Chapter 5, “Some Digital Faces”

_Camp Campbell Chatroom  
8/04/10 10:21 AM_

Judas has joined  
[OWNER]David has joined

[OWNER]David> Aw man, where's everyone else?

Judas> Saw Neil and Nikki poking a dead rabbit near the Mess Hall

Judas> I also know Ered is chilling near the lake, and Max is definitely letting his edge out somewhere

[OWNER]David> Edge?

Judas> You know, brooding, cynicism, acting like a badass. All Max, all pure unfiltered fucking edge

[OWNER]David> Preston, I don't like it when you guys swear.

Judas> David, you’re fighting a losing battle with all of us tbh

[OWNER]David> Oh good grief.

[OWNER]David> You’re completely right.

Judas> Yep. I totally am

[OWNER]David> I need to connect with you kids better!

Judas> Maybe. I would prefer you not though

[OWNER]David> I don't care! I need to grasp this newfound language you kids use with one another!

Judas> Like?

[OWNER]David> I need to know what stuff like rofl, lol, lmao, and all that kinda stuff mean!

Judas> David, I'm not babying someone in their 20s

[OWNER]David> Preston, I'm begging you!

[OWNER]David> I'll get you anything! I'll upgrade the stage!

Judas> Ok, chill David. Hell you on today?

[OWNER]David> Please!

Judas> Alright, alright. Dump the words you need to know

[OWNER]David> Thank you! You’re a miracle worker!

Judas> Word David

[OWNER]David> Right! Lemme start with lol.

Judas> Laughing out loud

[OWNER]David> I thought you wanted to help me. 

Judas> That's what lol means, David

[OWNER]David> Ohhhhhhhhhhhh

[OWNER]David> I get it!

[OWNER]David> Ok. What does rofl mean?

Judas> Rolling on the floor laughing, like Max was the other week when Neil got snared near the lake

[OWNER]David> Snared?!?

[OWNER]David> What happened?!

Judas> Oh shit forgot you never learned about that

[OWNER]David> Preston.

Judas> Um... The whole thing was Max’s plan

[OWNER]David> You kids sometimes! Ok, how about lmao?

Judas> Laughing my ass off

[OWNER]David> That has a swear. I prefer lao myself!

Judas> Lao sounds like a fucking Chinese Communist.

[OWNER]David> Were the Communists good or bad?

Judas> I swear to God if you’re a Socialist

[OWNER]David> I'm sorry, just a little foggy today.

Judas> David, for all intents and purposes, yes, they were bad

[OWNER]David> Foggy, foooog

[OWNER]David> Im so tried

Judas> You alright, David?

Judas> David?

Judas> Yello?

[OWNER]David> look ijust need to sleep a lill

[OWNER]David> night sweetie 

[OWNER]David has left

Judas> Ok then

Judas> Lao? Laughing ass off???

NikkiTin has joined  
HawkingJR has joined

Judas> You two done fucking roadkill?

HawkingJR> Hey, it wasn't roadkill! It was actually killed by the platypus.

NikkiTin> yeah preston 

NikkiTin> its platykill

HawkingJR> Jesus Christ Nikki.

Judas> Whatever, David’s acting weird

HawkingJR> Yeah, he is. So?

Judas> Like super weird. 

Judas> Old man praying to Zemug weird. He might be high on something

Judas> I swear if Daniel swapped out for him again

HawkingJR> I’m looking at David’s last post right now.

HawkingJR> Yeah, seems like he’s high. If he was Daniel then this shift would’ve been apparent earlier instead of right now.

Judas> True

Judas> Besides, Daniel’s in Antarctica

HawkingJR> Hopefully for good.

Judas> But something’s still wrong with David!

HawkingJR> Me and Nikki are gonna pass the Counselor’s Cabin in a moment, so I'll see what’s up.

[MOD]RadixWraith has joined

NikkiTin> hi ered

[MOD]RadixWraith> Sup.

Judas> Hey, Ered. You know what’s up with David?

[MOD]RadixWraith> Nope, not at all.

[MOD]RadixWraith> I only came here to ask a question.

Judas> Unleash it upon us gurl

[MOD]RadixWraith> I’ll sic Nikki on you again.

Judas> Don’t! She’s vicious!

NikkiTin> woooof

[MOD]RadixWraith> I just need to know where Max is. I need to give him some money.

Judas> Money for what?

[MOD]RadixWraith> None of your business.

Judas> Come on Ered. What does the little shit have on you?

Judas> I know he got some… less than cool secrets about me

HawkingJR> Like how you masturbate to fursonas of popular celebrities?

Judas> Shut up

[MOD]RadixWraith> Nothing. Nothing is uncool about me.

Judas> Riiiiiiiight

[MOD]RadixWraith> Ok, I’ll admit it!

[MOD]RadixWraith> Max caught me stealing Gwen’s graphic novels!

[MOD]RadixWraith> AAAAAAAAAA

Judas> So… Max is blackmailing you...

[MOD]RadixWraith> I’m so uncool…

Judas> Over graphic novels...

Judas> Really. Ered, look, it’s not a big deal to me and it’s probably not a big deal to everyone else

[MOD]RadixWraith> You don’t understand at all, Preston. I need to have cool interests to BE cool!

Judas> I don’t think you need “cool” interests

[MOD]RadixWraith> Just because I have one damn “cool” interest, everyone assumes I can’t like geeky things!

Judas> Oh good grief

Judas> Ered, listen to me

Judas> One, geeky IS the new cool now

Judas> It’s fucking 2010, not the 1950s

Judas> Two, what’s not cool is getting blackmailed by a goddamn 4 foot tall 10 year old.

[MOD]RadixWraith> So, I’m not cool?

NikkiTin> preston why did u say that

Judas> That’s literally the opposite of what I said

[MOD]RadixWraith> Preston, you know being cool depletes brain cells. I can’t think critically anymore.

HawkingJR> That explains a lot.

[MOD]RadixWraith> I’ll fucking rip your throat out bitch.

Judas> Chillax u guys

Judas> Neil, not cool

Judas> And Ered… Not cool either

[MOD]RadixWraith> Fuck did you just say?!

Judas> It wasn’t cool to threaten Neil

NikkiTin> you threaten people all the time

Judas> Shush

Judas> Cool people are… also chill people

[MOD]RadixWraith> That… does kinda describe me.

Judas> Ered. You can’t be chill if you’re going full Max on someone

[MOD]RadixWraith> God, I would never wanna go full Max.

Judas> Exactly!

[MOD]RadixWraith> So the moral of the story is…

[MOD]RadixWraith> You’re not cool?

Judas> What

Judas> Oh fuck off

[MOD]RadixWraith> I had to I’m sorry.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Just the other day you shouted at a mannequin for blocking your pathway.

Judas> Well, it should’ve moved when I asked

[MOD]RadixWraith> Not cool Preston. Not cool.

Judas> I literally hate you right now

Judas> Fuck this. Neil and Nikki, what are you two doing?

NikkiTin> neil and i are looking in the window i see gwen sleeping and david sniffing that weird plant.

Judas> No fucking way

[MOD]RadixWraith> Honestly, I'm not surprised.

HawkingJR> I'm dying omgggg.

HawkingJR> Love how you two aren't even shocked about David’s “plant.”

[MOD]RadixWraith> I mean, nobody clean likes nature as much as David does.

Judas> Absolutely

HawkingJR> Omg.

Judas> Again, absolutely

HawkingJR> Wait, wtf

Judas> What is it? Spill it, Neil!

Judas> Don't leave us hanging!

NikkiTin> max is in the cabin with david hes talking to him and i think he has a black eye

Judas> WTF

Judas> NOOOOOOO FNG WAAYYYYY

Judas> MAIII BOI PUNCHED BY RED KNNEEES

Judas> WLSNDNJDBEB

[MOD]RadixWraith> Hold on. Hold on. Chillax, I remember Max getting that black eye this morning after slipping on a rock. He nearly killed poor Space Kid.

HawkingJR> I think Space Kid shat himself after that.

Judas> Ok, good

HawkingJR> When was Max your “boi.”

Judas> He was my boi the day you learned to stop snooping in other people’s business

NikkiTin> hey thats what gwen said

Judas> Gwen meant it as a compliment Nikki

NikkiTin> ooohhh ok max is rummaging through the drawers and david is ignoring him

HawkingJR> Looks like Max is searching for an ice pack.

[MOD]RadixWraith> How would you know?

Judas> Max is searching in the black mini-fridge isn’t he?

HawkingJR> Yep. 

Judas> He threatened to kill me if I ever told anyone, but fuck it 

Judas> Ered, that one night I got really sick and threw up on Neil

[MOD]RadixWraith> Yeah?

Judas> Me and Neil went into the counselor’s cabin and we saw Max, blood gushing down his forehead, rummaging through the mini-fridge

HawkingJR> This was after Max fought the platypus?

Judas> Yes, the platypus

Judas> Anyway, Max pulled out an ice pack

Judas> That’s how Neil knows what Max is looking for

[MOD]RadixWraith> Ok, was a story really fucking necessary?

NikkiTin> hahahaha

Judas> I’m a storyteller!

[MOD]RadixWraith> Pfffft

Judas> I am!

HawkingJR> Nothing else is really happening. Max pulled out an ice pack with unicorns on it.

NikkiTin> lol hes gay

Judas> So. Gwen is sleeping. David is high as hell, and Max just needs an ice pack. Is that all?

HawkingJR> Pretty much.

Judas> That's so boring! Thought there would be some drama

Judas> Like, slapping

Judas> Chains and dildos if you wanna get spicy

HawkingJR> Fucking lord.

NikkiTin> whats a dildo

[MOD]RadixWraith> You wanted David to be an abusive piece of shit?

Judas> Yes!

Judas> I’ll fucking admit it!

HawkingJR> So honest.

NikkiTin> wow

HawkingJR> Ok, Max’s leaving. Nikki and I are about to scram.

NikkiTin> wait why is david blocking the door

Judas> No, don't you dare

Judas> Don’t fuck with us

HawkingJR> David just bent over and whispered something into Max’s ears. 

HawkingJR> Wtffffff guys.

[MOD]RadixWraith> We didn't just bump into something horrible, did we?

NikkiTin> whats so horrible 

NikkiTin> my dad whispered to my mom all the time

Judas> Yeah, then they got a fucking divorce

NikkiTin> no that was because my mom slept with chad the mailman

[MOD]RadixWraith> Is that why you think your mom “ordered” you?

NikkiTin> yeah she ordered me from chad 

Judas> Course his name is fucking Chad

[MOD]RadixWraith> I swear if you become an incel, Preston.

Judas> I won’t become one

NikkiTin> you could

Judas> NOOOOOOO

[MOD]RadixWraith> Fuck me. Sorry.

HawkingJR> Omgggggg

HawkingJR> Whatever David told Max, Max is now crying. Like, a lot.

Judas> Crying? Max?!

Judas> Those two words don’t match

NikkiTin> its a lot of crying

Judas> This is so fucked up

Judas> God, this is just making me sad, not happy

HawkingJR> David is comforting Max, and all that's doing is making him cry more.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Guys, get out of there.

HawkingJR> Holy fuck, David just glanced around the room and almost caught my Jewfro in the damn window. Scared the shit out of meeeee.

Judas> Ered, this is serious shit, ain't it

[MOD]RadixWraith> I don't even know how to feel. David’s odd, but not… “odd.”

HawkingJR> Nope, fuck this.

HawkingJR> David just pulled blinds over the windows.

NikkiTin> all we can hear is max crying

Judas> You two need to make haul’s ass now!

[MOD]RadixWraith> Nikki, don’t die!

Judas> Neil, don’t get killed! You still owe me poker chips!

NikkiTin> aye aye camptain

[MOD]RadixWraith> Camptain wtf

HawkingJR> On it. On it. It's so weird hearing Max cry… 

HawkingJR> No, sob the way he was.

[MOD]RadixWraith> The last time he cried was Parent’s Day when he was alone…

HawkingJR> With David…

NikkiTin> holy fuck

NikkiTin> what does that actually mean

Judas> David’s a pedo!

Judas> PANIC!

HawkingJR> Preston, chill.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Fuck, I actually hear Preston screaming from his tent.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Preston, quiet down or Gwen will confront us and find out about all of this!

HawkingJR> Just breathe man. Breathe.

Judas> Ered, clean the damn audit log. I don't want David finding this shit

Judas> I can’t be twiddled yet!

[MOD]RadixWraith> On it dude.

Judas> Ok. Neil and Nikki, where are you two?

NikkiTin> near the trail leading to the tents

Judas> Ok, me and Ered are in our tents

HawkingJR> Alright, we’re close to that small stream that cuts behind Nurf’s tent.

Judas> There's a stream behind Nurf’s tent? No wonder he's the way he is

HawkingJR> I just want to get back to my bed, fall the fuck asleep. 

HawkingJR> Mind if I crash at your tent Preston in case Max comes back?

Judas> Nah, don't mind. Just don't touch my masks.

[MOD]RadixWraith> I remember seeing your masks. They're really cool.

Judas> Thanks. I really like my white-faced devil mask. My dad made it many years ago.

[MOD]RadixWraith> That’s awesome dude.

HawkingJR> So fucking hot. I think the masks will melt if I’m being honest.

NikkiTin> its so hot out here

[MOD]RadixWraith> At least I have my portable air conditioning.

Judas> Well then, lucky fucking you. I'm roasting in my tent. Literally, I think my hands are seared into my bed

NikkiTin> i need to cool off

HawkingJR> Guys, Nikki’s eyeing the stream.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Nikki, don’t be dumb. Please!

Judas> That stream probably has cholera

HawkingJR> Annnnd there she goes, plunging into the water. She even forgot to take her shoes off.

Judas> Rip comfy socks

Judas> May they forever rest in Sock Heaven

HawkingJR> Don’t fucking tempt me, Preston.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Comfy is a safe word. I've never seen her wear anything different than the clothes she has on right now.

Judas> Didn’t she *happen* to have winter clothes on hand for when climate change caught up to us?

HawkingJR> We all did, Preston. 

Judas> Well, why the hell did we bring WINTER clothes to a SUMMER camp?

Judas> Answer that Einstein!

HawkingJR> Probably because the little pamphlets given to the parents recommended “suitable clothing for icy weather in case of an occult-based ritual going horribly wrong.”

Judas> And you remember that how…

HawkingJR> I read shit like that for no particular reason.

Judas> “Occult-based ritual”

HawkingJR> It's talking about Quartermaster you idiot.

Judas> I could fucking infer that myself

Judas> Jackass

[MOD]RadixWraith> Kkkk, Preston, what are we gonna do about this shit?

Judas> What shit?

[MOD]RadixWraith> You know, the possible implications of horrific abuse that we’re gonna milk dry. 

[MOD]RadixWraith> That shit!

Judas> Hmmmm

HawkingJR> We can’t jump to any conclusions. We need to collect firm evidence before making any serious assumptions.

Judas> Neil, how could something innocent make Max sob?

Judas> I vote in favor of David being a twiddler

HawkingJR> Preston, don’t use that word. It’s immature.

Judas> David smiles too much dude

Judas> Totally pedo

[MOD]RadixWraith> Preston… brings up one good point. But still, part of me believes David wouldn't do something like this.

Judas> Yeah, yeah. You’re right. Always. Fucking. Right

[MOD]RadixWraith> I'm that cool.

HawkingJR> I say we move this discussion over to the private chat room after we’ve completed activities. We can't afford to draw suspicion.

Judas> I honestly really don't wanna have to listen to one of David’s long-winded speeches on how red knees are the one true mark of nature’s king

[MOD]RadixWraith> Strangely specific, but what I’m thinking is that we can collect evidence during today’s activities and compile them in the private chat room.

Judas> Perfect. Looks like we have a plan.

HawkingJR> Cool. Gotta fish Nikki out of this stream before the activities though.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Cry me a fucking river.

HawkingJR> I’m fucking helping you guys am I not.

HawkingJR> Hello?

HawkingJR> Or do you two jackasses use Yello now.

Judas> Hey!

[MOD]RadixWraith has left

Judas> Salty salty. You need help, Neil?

HawkingJR> Yeah. That would be nice. I just hope I don't wake up Nurf by accident.

HawkingJR> Sorry about the jackass thing. Yello is just kinda dumb.

Judas> That would be a death sentence to wake up Nurf

Judas> And Neil. You good in my book my dude

HawkingJR> Thanks. 

HawkingJR> Can I ask you something?

Judas> Yee

HawkingJR> Why did you say earlier that Max was your boi? I thought you two didn’t like one another?

Judas> Fucker might have burned my script…

Judas> But we share a lot of the same interests!

HawkingJR> You wot 

Judas> You’ve never seen the journal?

HawkingJR> Max has a journal!?

Judas> Yep. Shit load of stories, reflections, whole lotta shit

HawkingJR> I don’t fucking believe it.

Judas> It’s black with a creepy ass black and white photo in the front of this lady

HawkingJR> I thought that was his accounting book! For his poker ring!

Judas> It is. But it’s also a private journal

HawkingJR> Fuck me.

Judas> Oh, and his language and grammar are spectacular

HawkingJR> How did I not know this!?

Judas> Max hides a lot of secrets Neil

HawkingJR> Fuck.

HawkingJR> Whatever, I'm still gonna need help fishing Nikki out and a few prayers that I don’t wake up Nurf.

Judas> K, be over in a min

HawkingJR> Now, Preston.

Judas> K, be over there whiny

HawkingJR> Bleh.

Judas> Bleeeeeh

Judas has left  
HawkingJR has left

NikkiTin> Jesus Christ, why is Nikki’s screen so dirty? Logging out!

NikkiTin has left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Still have plenty of chapters on the back burner just waiting to be posted :)
> 
> Next Chapter, “Mystery Solving” is one of my personal favorites!
> 
> “Mystery Solving” comes out tomorrow at 3:00PM EST!
> 
> \- Dramadog15


	6. Mystery Solving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a new goal in mind, the friends of Camp Campbell unite once more for some mystery solving...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6, “Mystery Solving,” is finally out! This is one of my personal favorite chapters behind Chapter 1 and... well... I can’t necessarily talk about... a certain later chapter :)
> 
> Here’s the nickname chart! The name of the Chatroom does change near the end of the chapter, but for the purposes of the chart, I’ll just put “Private Friend Chatroom” for now.
> 
> (Private Friend Chatroom)  
Ered - RadixWraith  
Neil - HawkingJR  
Nikki - NikkiTin  
Preston - Judas
> 
> Hope you all enjoy Chapter 6!

_Private Friend Chatroom  
8/04/10 6:34 PM_

[OWNER]RadixWraith has joined  
Judas has joined  
HawkingJR has joined

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Holy fuck. That knitting was so boring.

Judas> Stop complaining, it wasn't that bad

HawkingJR> Says the grandma’s boy.

Judas> You wanna go boiiii

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Nurf knitting though was sorta funny.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> But only sorta. The whole fucking thing was boring.

Judas> I’ve been forced to knit so many damn scarves, sweaters, the whole fucking laundry list

HawkingJR> At least if you’re living with grandma, you can get cookies and sweets.

Judas> Nope

HawkingJR> Nope?

Judas> Last time she tried to make cookies she fell on her ass and broke her femur

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Pfffffft.

HawkingJR> I guess it’s a little funny.

Judas> It was, but goddamn is my grandmother a mess

Judas> Living with an old person can be so taxing sometimes 

[OWNER]RadixWraith> I say we rebel against warm clothes and grandmothers.

Judas> *play commie music

Judas> What was the national anthem for the USSR called?

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Nothing. It was just the national anthem for the USSR lol.

Judas> Ok…

Judas> *commie revolution music blares

Judas> Equality bitch!

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Topple the old people!

Judas> No more LifeAlert for them!

HawkingJR> You two will be sorry when it snows again. Warm clothes are a perk to having grandparents.

Judas> We already have warm clothes. Scarves, some hats. The whole set

Judas> Don’t need Grammie anymore!

[OWNER]RadixWraith> The red-state unites against grandparents!

Judas> The joke’s old lol

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Lame.

HawkingJR> Just saying, once the Earth freezes over and our government falls, we’re gonna need more than just a “whole set.”

Judas> Soooo dramatic 

Judas> The big scary global warming is coming!

Judas> Look, the sky!

HawkingJR> Where?!

HawkingJR> Oh God, I don’t wanna die!

Judas> See, you’re too scared of global warming!

HawkingJR> So, you think it’s a hoax…

HawkingJR> /:(

Judas> No, I believe in it. I’m just saying that it’ll be a good thing once all of us die

Judas> It’ll make the world a better place… kinda

HawkingJR> Good point, I guess.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Preston, you sound exactly like Max.

Judas> *gasp

Judas> What an asshole you must be!

Judas> Insulting me like this, you truly must be!

Judas> Gasp, gasp, the insults of thee stab thy golden heart!

Judas> THY GOLDEN DAMN HEART OF DAMN INNOCENCE IS BLEEDING ERED!!!!!!

Judas> AAAAAA

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Holy fuck.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> I just realized…

Judas> *sniff My golden heart!

[OWNER]RadixWraith> I don’t actually give a shit.

HawkingJR> Speaking of Max… Shouldn’t we be compiling evidence?

Judas> Huh?

HawkingJR> Preston… your pedo alert?

Judas> Ooooohhh the evidence for the pedo alert

Judas> Ered, did you send an invite to Nikki?

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Shit, I forgot. Sending an invite to Nikki right now. 

[OWNER]RadixWraith> She better have some evidence lined up for us, just saying.

HawkingJR> What about your evidence Preston?

Judas> Yes, yes. My evidence. I got shit ready too

Judas> Totally

NikkiTin has joined

NikkiTin> hey

HawkingJR> Hi, Nikki. You have the evidence ready?

NikkiTin> i think so

HawkingJR> Elaborate.

NikkiTin> I saw max doing something

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Elaborate more, Nikki.

NikkiTin> well i found max digging a needle into his hand saying something about how david has ruined his life

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Wait, digging? Can you clarify a bit?

NikkiTin> like there was some blood not a lot though he was sorta poking his hand

Judas> Hmmm… Self-harm...

HawkingJR> Ok. So where your footage? Or pictures?

NikkiTin> wait i was supposed to take a photo

HawkingJR> Um… yeah?

NikkiTin> ummm problem though

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Omg Nikki.

NikkiTin> im not good with computers like neil is

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Nikkkkkiiiiiiii

HawkingJR> Welp. Whatcha got for us, Preston?

Judas> Oh… right…

Judas> I also wasn't aware we were supposed to take pictures

Judas> Soooooo

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Are you two just really fucking dense? I honestly hope that's all it is.

HawkingJR> Look. I believe you Nikki, but if we ever reported this shit, nobody would believe us.

NikkiTin> im telling the truth you guys

NikkiTin> gosh

HawkingJR> I literally just said I believed you.

Judas> Kkkk. While I might not have actual proof of this, I'll relay what I saw

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Go for it boi.

Judas> Ok. So remember when David took a quick bathroom break halfway through the knitting activity?

HawkingJR> Yeah?

HawkingJR> What about it?

Judas> Well. I followed him. He didn't go to the bathroom. He went to the counselor’s cabin.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Weird he would lie about something like that.

HawkingJR> Probably lied to deter Gwen tbh.

Judas> Inside, he went towards the drawer and pulled out this big ass folder labeled “Max”

HawkingJR> Oh fuck.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Hold on. You sure it wasn't camper records?

Judas> Nope. Camper record folders are white. This one was yellow

HawkingJR> Shitshitshit

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Goddamn.

HawkingJR> That's so fucked up.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Poor Max. 

[OWNER]RadixWraith> He might be a little blue midget poised to catch me in a shit-snare on the lakeside, but nobody deserves this.

HawkingJR> This is serious Ered. Not the time for stupid hyperbolic statements.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Ugh, whatever Neil.

Judas> Well? What should we do?

Judas> Ered?

Judas> Should we tell Gwen?

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Hell no.

HawkingJR> It would be smart though.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> No it wouldn't. She wouldn't believe us.

Judas> Unless we showed her the folder

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Hmmm… true.

HawkingJR> Yeah… I've always been able to get shit from the cabin.

HawkingJR> Got some contacts.

Judas> Wait, who steals stuff from the cabin for you?

NikkiTin> max is the contact the one who always steals stuff for neil

Judas> Really Neil

Judas> You want Max to steal what is likely porn of himself?

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Neil, come on. You should be smarter than this.

HawkingJR> I was just throwing around ideas.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Preston’s right Neil. Max can’t steal the folder for us.

HawkingJR> Yeah, that's the big issue, Max is the one who’s really good at sneaking in.

Judas> Fuck

[OWNER]RadixWraith> I mean, Preston. Nikki and Neil have been friends with him for a while, wouldn't they have caught on to Max’s methods overtime?

HawkingJR> Nikki and I don't actually know how Max gets in without getting spotted.

NikkiTin> yeah i think he uses magic

[OWNER]RadixWraith> God, you're such an idiot Neil. Dammit.

NikkiTin> what if we get david out on the hiking trail

Judas> That's actually a really good idea

NikkiTin> then we whack david and toss him in the lake

HawkingJR> Nikki, we’re not killing anyone.

NikkiTin> boo u boring 

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Honestly, if David is truly doing this, he deserves much worse.

HawkingJR> We still don't have concrete evidence. 

HawkingJR> Let's just find out what the folder is about, I'm sure it’s a misunderstanding.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Wow, great fucking friend Neil, denying the possibility of your best friend being abused, slow fucking clap.

HawkingJR> Honestly, I don't need you being a bitch today.

HawkingJR> I have enough shit to worry about already.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Oh please.

NikkiTin> im going to ask david if we can go on a hike get him out of the cabin and all

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Thanks, Nikki.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Neil, you need to wise up. Of course I'll be aggressive after the bullshit you pulled with me.

Judas> Guys, seriously?

HawkingJR> Blah

HawkingJR> Blah

HawkingJR> blah

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Oh, blah me if you want. Just don't act dumb. Fucking asshole.

HawkingJR> How am I an asshole for simply stating my views?

HawkingJR> You’re the one who chose to take it personally.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> How could I not take it personally!

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Preston, I’m so done with all this shit. I can’t talk to this shitbag any longer!

HawkingJR> Good. Would make me significantly happier.

Judas> Ered, I'm not defending what Neil said, but you need to chill out and accept the fact that Neil is here

HawkingJR> How does Preston know about that?

HawkingJR> Ered, don’t tell people about our personal conversations!

[OWNER]RadixWraith> I can tell whoever I want fro’ boy.

Judas> Ered, seriously

[OWNER]RadixWraith> What?

Judas> This is just immature. You just need to suck it up

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Oh, suck it up? 

[OWNER]RadixWraith> I’ve been attacked and ridiculed all day!

HawkingJR> No you haven’t.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Shut up.

RadixWraith> Tell me, Preston. Did you “suck it up” in regards to Dom? How ‘bout you tell Neil what actually happened.

HawkingJR> Ered, fuck off. Preston doesn't need to tell me shit if he doesn't want to.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> “Facts don't care about your feelings.” Heard that fucking phrase from you multiple times this morning.

Judas> Ered, why are you being like this? I can't even tell who you really are anymore

Judas> You just switch from being chill to an asshole in less than a second.

NikkiTin> hey thats like my grandpa

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Nikki, just focus on finding David.

NikkiTin> awww

Judas> It just isn't like you to drag us down like this

Judas> Ered, you aren’t the kind of person to exclude others...

HawkingJR> Yes she fucking is. She's excluded people this whole fucking summer.

HawkingJR> You just didn't notice Preston.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> I don't exclude people, what are two you talking about?

HawkingJR> Mid-June, you threw a party in the Mess Hall without Max, Space Kid, and me. That's fucking exclusion, isn’t it?

[OWNER]RadixWraith> I got into a fight with Max before the party. That’s why.

HawkingJR> Actually, why do you even care about this shit involving Max now? You've never liked him.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> It’s not about liking someone, it's about doing the right thing.

Judas> That's literally what I've been saying ever since you two had that stupid conversation on LGBT shit

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Whatever, I'm sorry Preston for bringing up Dom… I just wanted to fuel my argument you know…

Judas> Ok, thank you

[OWNER]RadixWraith> But I'm just so sick of having to interact with this homophobic shithead!

HawkingJR> I’m sick of being demonized by you and your fucking mob.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Fuck you!

Judas> Ered, I'm not fucking taking sides here. Both of you need to just fucking exist together. You don't even need to like each other

Judas> Just fucking co-exist, please?

Judas> For my sweet golden heart

HawkingJR> I'm fine with that. I'm fine with not talking to Ered outside of this investigation.

Judas> Ered?

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Fine, but I'm holding you to that promise. 

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Unless it's important or has something to do with this investigation, I don't want to fucking talk to you.

Judas> Ok. Thank you. I can handle a mutual hatred

HawkingJR> Preston…

Judas> What, Neil?

HawkingJR> You don't have to lean in favor of me next time...

Judas> What? What do you mean?

HawkingJR> I mean, you’re supposed to be the middle party here, but you sided with me during the entire argument.

Judas> I didn't! 

HawkingJR> Maybe not in belief, but definitely in attitude.

HawkingJR> I rather have a neutral third party than a biased one, no matter who they support.

Judas> You have some of the weirdest fucking complaints I've either heard

HawkingJR> Just keep it in mind.

NikkiTin> back talked to david

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Nikki, what did David say?

NikkiTin> he said no he looked kinda weird

Judas> Elaborate, please

NikkiTin> his eyes were red

Judas> Seriously? He's high again?

NikkiTin> he is in his cabin wide awake

HawkingJR> Honestly, we could still steal the folder. He's high as shit, he won't remember anything.

Judas> True

NikkiTin> also gwen is also in there looking at boy parts

Judas> Fuck

NikkiTin> by the way i think david moved the folder

HawkingJR> What?

HawkingJR> How do you know?

NikkiTin> when i went in to ask him about hiking he had the folder in his hand 

NikkiTin> when i left he put it in this crate at the end of his bed and locked it

Judas> Oh come on

Judas> Really??

[OWNER]RadixWraith> The folder in his hand was labeled “Max” correct?

NikkiTin> yes

Judas> Well, this fucks up everything

HawkingJR> David must be getting suspicious.

Judas> So we need to fucking steal keys now? Fuck this

HawkingJR> We’ve made progress though, that's good. This folder is our lead.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> We’ll be able to end our investigation once we got ahold of this folder.

Judas> Yeah…

[OWNER]RadixWraith> We should stay low though for a couple days. No moves until David’s guard drops.

Judas> Smart

HawkingJR> Double on that.

HawkingJR> Aw fuck. How do I turn off that notification beep?

Judas> Um… I don't know?

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Why do you need to turn off the beep?

Judas> Try muting your phone Neil

HawkingJR> Max just walked into the tent. And the phone is muted, yet it’s still making noises.

Judas> These are probably shitty off-brand phones tbh

[OWNER]RadixWraith> I would log out, for now, try to act casual. I'll make sure you can read the audit log later.

HawkingJR> Thanks, Max is already getting nosy. I'll need to tell you two how he’s acting since it's really weird.

Judas> Weird? What do you mean?

HawkingJR has left

Judas> Shit. We’ll have to ask him later

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Yeah. I’m trying to figure out how to promote Neil so he can read the audit.

Judas> Look in the roles tab

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Ooohhh, you can make roles for these chat rooms. That's really cool.

Judas> Ered… I don’t wanna wait to ask Neil about Max

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Why?

Judas> Max is my boy. I need to know in what way is he acting weird

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Well, what’s your plan? Burst into their tent like the damn kool-aid man?

[OWNER]RadixWraith> I could grab the costume from Quartermaster’s shed.

Judas> That fucking thing smells like ammonia lol

Judas> Ered, I have a much better idea

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Alright smartie. What’s your ultimate plan?

Judas> Nikki, I need you to spy on Neil and Max. Tell us how they’re acting.

NikkiTin> aye aye pressy

Judas> Do not fucking call me Pressy

Judas> Ered, can u delete any incriminating shit in the audit log later?

_Judas has been promoted to [MASTER]_

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Why not just do it yourself? Gave u a shitload of permissions. Also...

_Private Friend Chatroom has been renamed to Investigation Room_

[MASTER]Judas> Niiiice

[MASTER]Judas> We’re now fucking detectives!

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Lol. Nikki, you gonna go snoop on Max and Neil?

NikkiTin> yeah im going right now

[MASTER]Judas> Thank you so much

_HawkingJR has been promoted to [READER]_

[OWNER]RadixWraith> That's so he can read the audit log…

[OWNER]RadixWraith> More accurately the bits you don't delete...

[MASTER]Judas> Alright. I’ll start cleaning up the audit immediately

[OWNER]RadixWraith> You shouldn’t be in a rush dude lol...

[MASTER]Judas> I’m just… a fast person Ered

[OWNER]RadixWraith> That’s what I like in a person…

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Lol...

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Look, since Neil isn’t here and Nikki is preoccupied… I wanna ask you something.

[MASTER]Judas> Yello

[MASTER]Judas> What's the question?

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Stop lol. Yello is so fucking stupid…

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Look… I just wanna say…

[OWNER]RadixWraith> I’ve felt this way for a while now… but I’ve always just pushed it back…

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Fuck.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Look, never mind. I’ll tell you later.

[MASTER]Judas> Why? Nobody’s here

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Nikki’s here. I’ll tell you later. End of story.

[MASTER]Judas> She’s afk dude

NikkiTin> wow holy fuck

[MASTER]Judas> Nvrmnd

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Took you a while, what's happening?

NikkiTin> neil is talking to max max looks freaked out

[MASTER]Judas> I mean

[MASTER]Judas> I guess that’s weird by Max’s standards

NikkiTin> neil just moved his face towards max and got slapped

[MASTER]Judas> Wait, Nikki. Did Neil just try to kiss Max?

[MASTER]Judas> Nikki. Fucking clarify

[MASTER]Judas> DID NEIL KISS MAI BOI

[OWNER]RadixWraith> No, he didn't.

NikkiTin> yeah he did max just ran out the tent

[OWNER]RadixWraith> There's no fucking way Neil would kiss a boy!

[OWNER]RadixWraith> There’s no way! Nikki, what’s actually going on?

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Nikki!

[MASTER]Judas> Maybe that's why he wanted to talk about LGBT stuff...

[MASTER]Judas> This actually explains a lot

[OWNER]RadixWraith> No, he told me that he was curious only because of his mom! Nikki must be tripping or something.

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Nikki, please be tripping...

NikkiTin> neil is crying now harrison must have heard since he went over to the tent

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Nikki, you swear on your non-existent titties you saw Neil try to kiss Max?

NikkiTin> yes i have a really good view of the inside of the tent harrison is talking to neil 

NikkiTin> neil just kicked him out and zipped up the tent

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Fuck me. Just...

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Fuck, I need to sleep. Preston, you better fucking clean the audit log. Goodnight.

[MASTER]Judas> Ered, wait

[OWNER]RadixWraith> No! After the way Neil acted, there’s just no way he could be gay!

[OWNER]RadixWraith> He’s just trying to make fools of us all!

[MASTER]Judas> Look. Maybe he was just confused

[MASTER]Judas> And that's why he asked you about LGBT stuff

[OWNER]RadixWraith> I’m not repeating myself. I refuse to believe Nikki.

NikkiTin> im telling the truth

[OWNER]RadixWraith> Nikki, just stop talking, please.

NikkiTin> i am telling the truth though neil kissed max

[MASTER]Judas> Ered… how about we just talk to Neil… 

[MASTER]Judas> Hash out all this fucking drama

[MASTER]Judas> Ered, I'm begging you

[OWNER]RadixWraith has left

[MASTER]Judas> Oh jeez

NikkiTin> is she alright

NikkiTin> preston whats wrong

[MASTER]Judas> Nothing, just give me a moment

[MASTER]Judas> Thank you, Nikki, for your services. I’ll slip you a piece of chocolate tomorrow

[MASTER]Judas> Get to your tent before someone sees you. We never speak of this again

NikkiTin> of course master signing off

[MASTER]Judas> Have a good evening Nikki

[MASTER]Judas has left  
NikkiTin has left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading Chapter 6! This one was quite difficult to edit and proofread due to a massive rewrite. The original version just did not make me happy. For a chapter as important as this one, that just would not do. Remember, be sure to put down your thoughts in the comments below! Negative, constructive, positive, all thoughts are welcomed!
> 
> Chapter 7, “Thee Faces Be Pulled,” comes out tomorrow at 3:00PM EST!
> 
> -Dramadog15


	7. Thee Faces Be Pulled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Gwen finally notice the lack of a few familiar faces...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t even begin to describe the miserable experience behind naming this one particular chapter! I must have cycled through a dozen names before settling on “Thee Faces Be Pulled.” As for the actual chapter though, I’m quite happy to finally introduce the rest of the Camp Camp cast! In very, very old versions of this story, these particular characters were not slated to appear due to a lack of purpose. Thankfully, I found this purpose and incorporated it into the main story! 
> 
> Rambling aside, here’s the chart for nicknames!
> 
> (Camp Campbell Chatroom)  
David - David, DaringDavid  
Gwen - MidnightWolfLove  
Ered - RadixWraith  
Neil - HawkingJR  
Nikki - NikkiTin  
Preston - Judas  
Nerris - Nerris  
Harrison - Harrison  
Dolph - Dolph  
Nurf - Nurf, Gaylord  
Max - Max
> 
> Don’t worry! Eventually everyone will get their own nicknames! Hope you all enjoy Chapter 7 of Camp Campbell Group Chat!

_Camp Campbell Chatroom  
8/05/10 8:34 AM_

[OWNER]David has joined  
[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove has joined

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Alright, David. What do you need?

[OWNER]David> Well, Gwen, I’m so happy you asked! 

[OWNER]David> Even though I guess you could say I dragged you here…

[OWNER]David> Whatever, I'm just so happy you’re here to help!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> David. The problem. Now.

[OWNER]David> Ok, ok, ok. 

[OWNER]David> I was looking around the Chatroom settings last night, mainly looking for a swear filter.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Did you find one?

[OWNER]David> Well… no.

[OWNER]David> Anyway, I looked under invites and I realized that a bunch of invites were pulled!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Pulled?

[OWNER]David> Oh, do you not know what pulled means?

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> I fucking know what it means. I’m just confused on how they got pulled.

[OWNER]David> Yeah… I was confused too!

[OWNER]David> I was gonna tell you last night, but I saw you reading some magazine with these really strange pictures!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> DAVID YOU WERNT SUPPOSED TO SEE THOSE PICTURES

[OWNER]David> It's alright, Gwen. I only saw one testicle!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Fucking…

[OWNER]David> I think we should use a more correct term than fucking... 

[OWNER]David> Like sex!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Oh my God. Just shut up already.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> I can’t when you make sexual comments.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> It kills me, David!

[OWNER]David> OMG, I'm so sorry Gwen :(

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Sorry for what?

[OWNER]David> Killing you! I didn’t even realize I was killing you!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> David, I meant that you were funny.

[OWNER]David> Oh.

[OWNER]David> Well… Thanks!

[OWNER]David> Nobody’s ever told me I’m funny…

[OWNER]David> Besides you…

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Look, if you’re about to go on some emotional rant about your father issues and some other shit…

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> I’ll actually listen this time.

[OWNER]David> Really?

[OWNER]David> Man, this is just like High-School!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> David, oh my God… 

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Don’t mention that here where the campers can see…

[OWNER]David> I remember when we used to get hot dogs at the Large Weiner!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Those hotdogs were so bad lol. 

[OWNER]David> Man! Why did we ever stop going!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Wasn’t its founder a kid twiddler?

[OWNER]David> No, he wasn’t a twiddler. That’s a kind of candy! He was just a pedophile. 

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Yeah… a pedo he was.

[OWNER]David> I still look up to him…

[OWNER]David> Jeffrey Ep. Weiner! My hero! Saving so many lives…

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Whot

[OWNER]David> Gosh! I wish he was my pedophile when I was growing up! I was so sickly as a child!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> David, do you even know what a pedophile is?

[OWNER]David> Um… a doctor for kids?

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> That’s a pediatrician. 

[OWNER]David> What’s a pedophile then?

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> A pedophile is someone who wants to fuck kids.

[OWNER]David> OMG

[OWNER]David> I’m so sorry! I didn’t even know that!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> So, yeah… Jeffrey fricked his nephew…

[OWNER]David> My appreciation for the man… 

[OWNER]David> Dead…

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Well, at least you finally realized lol.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> David, I might give you shit a lot… but you really are funny…

[OWNER]David> I’m not that funny…

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Yes you are, David. You always have been…

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Shit, I forgot we were in a Chatroom with immature preteens!

[OWNER]David> Should we not have talked about the pediatrician?

[OWNER]David> I mean pedophile.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> No, we shouldn’t have talked about us as a thing!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Help me clean the audit log!

[OWNER]David> Um… sure? I can clean it for you.

[OWNER]David> Gwen, we got so sidetracked…

[OWNER]David> What were we doing again?

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Couple invites got pulled.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> I would just resend them.

[OWNER]David> On it!

[OWNER]David> I’m still confused on how they got pulled…

[OWNER]David> You have any ideas?

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> I have no clue honestly. Maybe ask Ered?

[OWNER]David> It was probably just a glitch.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> That's one weird fucking glitch then.

[OWNER]David> Ok, they’re sent. 

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> What campers need to join? I know we got Max, Neil, Nikki, Ered, and Preston.

[OWNER]David> Harrison, Nerris, Dolph, and Nurf all need to join.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Um, did you forgot Space Kid?

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Don’t worry, I forget about his existence sometimes too.

[OWNER]David> Space Kid broke his phone, remember?. Lao

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Lao? Sounds like a fucking Chinese communist...

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Don't you mean Lmao?

[OWNER]David> Um… yes?

[OWNER]David> Lmao just has a swear in it...

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> …

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Lao would stand for Laughing Ass Off.

[OWNER]David> No it doesn’t!

[OWNER]David> Wait it does.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> LMAO.

[OWNER]David> Alright. The new version of LMAO will be LMBO!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> LMBO? Like Limbo?

[OWNER]David> Laughing my butt off!

[OWNER]David> It's so funny Gwen!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Yeah it is.

[OWNER]David> Lmbo!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Um...

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Hahahahahahaha.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Ha.

[OWNER]David> Alright, that’s enough fooling around!

[OWNER]David> We need to remind campers that we’ve sent our new invites! 

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> K, I'll remind Harrison and Nerris.

[OWNER]David> Ok. I’ll remind Nurf and Dolph!

[OWNER]David> We’re such an awesome duo!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Oh my God, stop.

[OWNER]David> We’re Gavid!

[OWNER]David> That’s both our names combined by the way.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Don't make this cringy.

Nerris has joined  
Harrison has joined  
Nurf has joined  
Dolph has joined

[OWNER]David> Welcome everyone! Sorry, the first set of invites didn't go through :( 

[OWNER]David> Rules are pinned, Gwen and I are in charge. Any questions?

Nurf> this looks really lame later losers

Nurf has left

[OWNER]David> Aww dag nabs! We lost Nurf!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Maybe that's for the best actually.

Nerris> Well thanks I guess David?

Nerris> But I was gonna fight Harrison in the ultimate magic duel

Harrison> yeah

Dolph> Is way to send image?

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Dolph, you were fucking raised in an American army base. Don't start this broken English shit with us.

Dolph> English broken? Mean?

Nerris> Harrison, what magical tools are you gonna bring to the duel? We need to be balanced in the name of the game!

Harrison> i don't use tools Nerris

Nerris> Where does your magic come from then?

Harrison> from the soul

Dolph> Can I has soul?

Harrison> no

Dolph> Fuck

[OWNER]David> Woah woah woah! What was the second rule?

Nerris> Be respectful!

[OWNER]David> Um.. first rule?

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> David, nobody cares about swearing except you.

[OWNER]David> Come on Gwen. Dolph never swears!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Actually, good point.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Dolph, don't fucking swear ok?

Dolph> Ok. No fucking swear

[OWNER]David> Um… he just swore again...

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Eh, good enough.

[OWNER]David> Ok…

Judas has joined  
HawkingJR has joined

HawkingJR> Um… Gwen…

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> What the fuck do you need.

[OWNER]David> Gwen and I are at your service!

[OWNER]David> Whatcha need buckaroo?

HawkingJR> Don't fucking call me that…

HawkingJR> I can't find Max… He's not in the tent...

[OWNER]David> He isn't? How long has he been gone?

HawkingJR> He left last night... Didn't come back...

[OWNER]David> Why did he leave?

HawkingJR> I don't know…

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> How the fuck do you not know?

Nerris> Max crashed at Harrison’s tent last night. I just saw him leave and take a detour towards the lake

HawkingJR> Yeah… I guess he did...

[OWNER]David> Ok? Does he have his phone?

Harrison> it's not in my tent, so i’m assuming yes

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Ok, something’s off.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> I can sense it.

[OWNER]David> Am I missing something here, Neil?

HawkingJR> No, not at all...

Judas> David, Max is just being edgy, like usual

NikkiTin> nothings wrong at all david

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Ok, seriously. What the fuck is going on?

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Tell us now.

[OWNER]David> No Gwen. It's fine, we know where Max is.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> David, you’re not stupid.

[OWNER]David> How about we play Truth or Dare?

_[OWNER]David has changed their name to [OWNER]DaringDavid_

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Who wants to start?

Judas> Cringgggggggeeeee

NikkiTin> ill start 

NikkiTin> truth

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Ok, what did you do last night?

NikkiTin> what

[OWNER]DaringDavid> What did you do last night? Easy question Nikki.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Um… David.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Answer the question.

Judas> ?

NikkiTin> i walked around outside past lights out

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Sounds believable.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Ok, Preston?

Judas> My turn? Truth…. I guess

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Ok… Why is Max upset?

Judas> David, you’re real fucking dense if you think this would trip me up

Judas> I've already told you... 

Judas> No. We've all already told you that we have no clue why Max is upset

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> David, drop the truth and dare game. It won’t work.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Ok. Ok… I get it, Gwen. I just want you guys to know that you can come to me if something's wrong.

Nerris> Harrison! Meet me at the stage for the showdown! Come foul-nosed beast!

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Nerris!

Nerris has left

Harrison> that was so rude

Harrison has left

Judas> I'm not letting them fuck up my stage

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Please don’t swear...

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Preston, David and I pay for that damn stage.

Judas> Still mine bitch

Judas has left

Dolph> So Max is upset. Maybe picture will soothe him like baby

NikkiTin> lol baby

[OWNER]DaringDavid> I would just give Max some space Dolph...

Dolph> Ok. No talk to Max then

Dolph> Max is the skin cancer I must avoid

HawkingJR> Skin cancer wtf

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Lemme guess. You’ve been reading “The Day My Skin Went Psycho!”

Dolph> How you know?

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> That’s why the skin went psycho! Because Alec had skin cancer!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> It's a damn good book. 

NikkiTin> sounds so dumb

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Sounds a bit silly… But what you like is what you like!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> It's a deconstruction of the genre, David! You should read it sometime! It has such deep and expansive lore!

Dolph> The Supreme Cell Authority!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Dolph… I believe there was a secret fourth cell that’s no longer on the insignia…

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Pink Cellarus…

Dolph> Holy moly

Dolph> Truly crazys!

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Oh… Nah… Not for me...

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Why not?

[OWNER]DaringDavid> You remember my grades from High-School don’t you…

HawkingJR> YOOOOOO

NikkiTin> holy fuck

NikkiTin> what does that mean

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> !

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Uh oh! Whoops!

Max has joined

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> AAAAA

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Hey there, Max.

NikkiTin> max something big happened

Max> Dont fucking distract me from some likely embarrassing but equally amusing secret

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Sorry...

Max> Hey did one of you take my mug?

[OWNER]DaringDavid> You’re missing your coffee mug?

NikkiTin> didnt take it

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Wouldn't even touch it Max.

Max> Dolph do you know where its at?

Max> Dolph?

Dolph> No talk to skin cancer

Max> You should just keep your mouth shut sometimes David

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Hehe… what do you mean...

Max> And no I don't need “space”

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> David, I told you to clean the audit log!

[OWNER]DaringDavid> I’m sorry Gwen! I accidentally deleted a PM I had with Max!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> How the fuck did you go from here to a goddamn fucking ass PM?!?!

[OWNER]DaringDavid> I don’t know!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> YOU FUCK!

NikkiTin> hahahaha 

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> FUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Max> Coming to the Mess Hall. I need black coffee, reserved seat, stat

Max> And maybe I won’t make fun of you over the high school sweetheart thing

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> The King has spoken. The King of little shits!

Max> Fuck off

Max> Im blackmailing you

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Big words. Small shit mouth.

Max> Youre really pushing it slave

NikkiTin> ooooooooo

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Max, you might have left your mug at our cabin last week.

[MOD]RadixWraith has joined

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Hey Ered. Did you fuck with the invites?

[MOD]RadixWraith> No, why?

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Bunch of invites were missing. 

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Must have been a glitch!

Dolph> Hello

[MOD]RadixWraith> Hi Dolph...

[MOD]RadixWraith> Where’s Preston?

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Probably at the theatre.

Max> It wouldn't be in your shitty cabin though David.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> You don't know that though, Max.

[MOD]RadixWraith> I'll be right back. Need to tell Preston something.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Lemme guess… It has something to do with loan collecting, doesn’t it!

[MOD]RadixWraith> You caught me.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Ask him about my “wolf” money, please.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> He'll know what I mean.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Of course.

HawkingJR> Maybe just don't loan jack shit to Preston. His credit score is shit.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> First fucking word from you for a good goddamn five minutes. Where the actual fuck have you been.

HawkingJR> Just didn't have anything to talk about.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Nothing to talk about!?! The real Neil would’ve made fun of the High-School sweetheart thing!

Max> Whatever David I know the damn mug isnt in your shitty cabin

[OWNER]DaringDavid> You always welcomed to check.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Errrrr

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> What the fuck’s your issue?

[MOD]RadixWraith> Nothing…

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Sorry… just been a little pissy…

[MOD]RadixWraith> That’s alright…

[MOD]RadixWraith> Going to look for Preston now…

[MOD]RadixWraith> Yeah…

Dolph> Ered is weird

[MOD]RadixWraith> Shut up…

[MOD]RadixWraith has left

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Anyway, in thirty minutes, we’ll be going down to the lake to swim. I'm going to remind everyone who isn't online!

Dolph> Yes swim time

Dolph> Me do cannonball like big daddy

Dolph has left

NikkiTin> whose big daddy

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> I don’t even wanna know...

Max> Welp 

[OWNER]DaringDavid> What’s the problem, Maxwell?

Max> I dont have any swim stuff so thats a no for me

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Don't worry Max, I bought you some swim trunks!

Max> You what now

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Yep.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Um… David.

Max> How do you know it fits?

[OWNER]DaringDavid> You leave a pile of unused clothes in the corner of your tent. 

[OWNER]DaringDavid> I found a pair of shorts I've never seen before last week.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> David.

Max> Stay out of my shit David

[OWNER]DaringDavid> You should honestly wear something other than those jeans Max. They’re so dirty!

Max> Im good in my clothes 

Max> And its still a no for swimming

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Come on Max. You've never participated before. 

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Try at least once for me.

Max> No

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Max…

[OWNER]DaringDavid> I didn’t wanna have to be bossy, but you’ve left me with no other choice!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> David, you can't force him.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Gwen, I can run him his trunks.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> You can’t force him.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> I’m not forcing him. I can help him change if he wants.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> David, that's enough. You’re sounding creepy...

Max> David its still a no

Max> Leave me the fuck alone

Max has left

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Gwen, I'm just trying to motivate him.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> I worry about his well being sometimes.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> I know. But you were sounding pervy there for a moment.

DaringDavid> I wasn't trying to be!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> I know. I know. 

MidnightWolfLove> Just watch how you say stuff...

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Ok Gwen, sorry...

MidnightWolfLove> It’s ok. How about you go tell the other campers about swimming?

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Yes ma’am.

[OWNER]DaringDavid has left

NikkiTin> uh

HawkingJR> Nikki...

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> By the way, I don't need any inappropriate comments about David.

HawkingJR> I wasn't gonna say anything.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> You better not. Don't need David getting in trouble over stupid shit.

HawkingJR> Well, it was weird. Was it not?

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> David… can be a bit oblivious sometimes…

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> He has good intentions but doesn’t think about how he appears to others...

HawkingJR> Ok… sure.

NikkiTin> i want max to swim

HawkingJR> Nikki!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> And don't talk about it to Max either. Both of you.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Got it?!

HawkingJR> Yeah.

NikkiTin> yes maam

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Good. I'm gonna go take a break. Don't burn down the place.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove has left

HawkingJR> Is Ered coming back Nikki?

NikkiTin> she is with preston she is getting on her phone

HawkingJR> Good.

[MOD]RadixWraith has joined

HawkingJR> Ered. Read the audit log.

RadixWraith> Why?

NikkiTin> david is really weird

[MOD]RadixWraith> Jesus Christ...

[MOD]RadixWraith> David’s being a creep… Looking up to pedos… PMing Max...

Judas has joined

HawkingJR> David kept going on and on about Max’s clothes…

[MOD]RadixWraith> Preston… Lemme show you the audit log…

HawkingJR> What's your take Preston?

Judas> Fishing through a ten year old’s clothes is always a no-no

HawkingJR> Gotta somewhat agree with that...

Judas> You know what…

Judas> PEDO ALERT! PANIC

Judas> MAI BOI IS BEING TOUCHED

HawkingJR> Preston, don’t start screaming again.

Judas> AAAAAAAAAAAAA

[MOD]RadixWraith> I think David has some serious fetishes. Or kinks.

HawkingJR> We definitely need to get ahold of this folder.

HawkingJR> This shit could be really serious.

NikkiTin> can i say something

[MOD]RadixWraith> What is it, Nikki?

NikkiTin> i want max to swim this time

HawkingJR> I know. I’ve heard you the other few times.

HawkingJR> Right now though, we all need to focus.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Eh. We could all use a break from this shit, including Max. 

[MOD]RadixWraith> If we bump into him, we should try and convince him to swim.

Judas> Why? Everyone knows my boi Max doesn’t like to swim

[MOD]RadixWraith> It’ll be a good stress reliever.

HawkingJR> He has been crying louder during his sleep recently…

HawkingJR> But...

HawkingJR> I’m not even sure if he can swim tbh.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Can’t hurt to try dude.

Judas> Ok. Cool conversation we’re having 

Judas> But we did just completely throw laying low out the window

Judas> Clean the audit log now Ered, we can't risk being caught

[MOD]RadixWraith> I agree. We’ll talk in the Investigation Room later. Going to clean the audit log right now.

Max has joined

NikkiTin> hey max

Max> Ok anyone else here not going swimming?

NikkiTin> im going

HawkingJR> I’m… not going...

Judas> I didn't swim last time

[MOD]RadixWraith> ahem

Judas> but it would be cool to swim this time

Max> Ered?

[MOD]RadixWraith> I'm swimming bro. I have a super expensive bathing suit and I'm using it.

Max> Well what should I do then?

Judas> Nothing I guess :)

[MOD]RadixWraith> You could hang out with Nurf… all alone.

NikkiTin> or neil 

Max> No to both of those

HawkingJR> ….

[MOD]RadixWraith> We could get away from… Neil…

Judas> He’s kinda a piece of shit

[MOD]RadixWraith> A piece of shit that won’t be swimming!

HawkingJR> Um… yeah. I won’t be swimming…

HawkingJR> Too wet for good ol’ me…

NikkiTin> i think you guys will have a lot of fun hanging out alone

NikkiTin> while still being alone

Max> I fucking get it

Max> Still dont wanna go

[MOD]RadixWraith> I’ll give you 20 dollars.

Max> Hmmm

[MOD]RadixWraith> And any illegal contraband of your choice.

Max> Ok wheres David

Max> Ill get the damn trunks

NikkiTin> yay

[MOD]RadixWraith> Max, you don't have to walk all the way to David. 

[MOD]RadixWraith> Nikki, go fetch the swim trunks from The Counselor’s Cabin. I’ll slide you some chocolate.

NikkiTin> aye aye

Max> I can fucking walk over Ered

Judas> Nikki’s already going, so deal with it :)

Max> Hmmph

[MOD]RadixWraith> I know you’re uncomfortable, I think Preston has old swim shirts if you wanna cover up a bit more.

Max> Im not uncomfortable at all

Max> Besides they wouldnt fit me

[MOD]RadixWraith> They're old. From when Preston was like, 8.

Judas> Ered! A bit of privacy man!

Max> Why the fuck does he have small ass swim shirts?

Judas> My old ass Grandma packed my bags. That's why

NikkiTin> got the trunks after biting david

NikkiTin> where should i go

Max> You know what fuck this

Max> Im not changing in front of anyone of you assholes

[MOD]RadixWraith> You could change in that shower building by yourself. Just don't turn any knobs.

Max> Yeah I know

Max> Fucking thanks for the reminder

NikkiTin> running it over

Max> This is so fucking stupid

[MOD]RadixWraith> It kinda is. But it kinda isn't. 

Max> Whatever

[MOD]RadixWraith> You deserve to do something fun with all of us. 

Max> Ew fun

[MOD]RadixWraith> Not like you have a choice if you don't want to become Nurf’s punching bag.

Max> Fucking cornering me huh

Max> It worked

Max has left

HawkingJR> You actually did it Ered. You got him to swim in that goddamn lake.

Judas> I deserve some credit don’t I?

Judas> Max’s my boi after all!

[MOD]RadixWraith> Yeah… thanks, Preston.

HawkingJR> Hope you guys have fun, I guess. Watch fucking David though.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Of course. Gonna change and make sure Max doesn't bail on us.

RadixWraith> And Neil…

HawkingJR> What.

[MOD]RadixWraith> I kinda hope you go swimming next time…

[MOD]RadixWraith> Only so I can splash water in your eyes!

HawkingJR> Fuck off.

[MOD]RadixWraith> <3

[MOD]RadixWraith has left

Judas> Gonna change. See ya

HawkingJR> 0/

Judas has left

NikkiTin> im sad your not swimming

HawkingJR> Yeah… me too...

NikkiTin> bye

NikkiTin has left

HawkingJR> Ered isn't as illogical as I thought...

Nurf has joined

HawkingJR> Oh, hi Nurf.

Nurf> you aint swimming?

HawkingJR> Nope.

Nurf> well guess its you me and max

HawkingJR> Max is actually swimming today. 

HawkingJR> Thanks to Ered.

Nurf> wow thats really impressive

HawkingJR> I know right!

Nurf> u good with phones?

HawkingJR> Um, yes?

Nurf> how do i change my name

HawkingJR> Cog, right top.

_Nurf has changed their name to Gaylord_

Gaylord> much better im quite proud of my first name

Gaylord> if only my dad felt the same way

HawkingJR> That's cool…

Gaylord> im sometimes scared hell kill me if i use my real name instead of my nickname

HawkingJR> Cool…

Gaylord> i could tell you about uncle larry

HawkingJR> I’m good...

HawkingJR> I kinda wanna see Max jump in, so I'll be near the lake.

Gaylord> this will be good im coming

HawkingJR> Seeing Max in swim gear is really weird...

HawkingJR> He looks so uncomfortable, maybe we shouldn't have pushed him...

Gaylord> everyone needs a good push 

Gaylord> without pushing you just stall out and eventually die without any feats to be proud of

HawkingJR> True. 

HawkingJR> Kinda bullshitty though. Doesn’t really align with the facts of life.

Gaylord> facts?

Gaylord> im sick of facts sometimes sucking the fun out

HawkingJR> Holy shit, Ered just pushed Max into the water. 

Gaylord> nice!

HawkingJR> He actually looks happy for once…

Gaylord> see i told you

Gaylord> max always isolates himself but he needs to remember he has all of his friends including us

HawkingJR> Says the one who punched him… twice!

Gaylord> we should swim neil 

HawkingJR> Didn't David ban you from swimming?

Gaylord> aint letting that stop me 

Gaylord> besides these shoes are so tight sometimes

HawkingJR> Oh goodness gracious.

Gaylord> im on the other side of the lake watch me cannonball

Gaylord has left

HawkingJR> Nurf? Seriously?

HawkingJR> Fuck, now I'm alone. 

HawkingJR> Guess I’ll type by myself…

HawkingJR> Reflect about… everything...

HawkingJR> Welp...

HawkingJR> Maybe I should swim too...

HawkingJR> No, Neil, you must not!

HawkingJR> I could just toss my phone in that bush…

HawkingJR> Neil, you’ll embarrass yourself!

HawkingJR> ….

HawkingJR> Fuck it. I’m doing it.

HawkingJR has left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! All the support has been wonderful! Next chapter will introduce another new character! I think you all will grow to like this one particular character...
> 
> Chapter 8, “TED,” comes out tomorrow at 3:00PM EST!
> 
> -Dramadog15


	8. TED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil works on a bot for the Camp Campbell Chatroom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “TED” is finally ready to be released! This chapter introduces TED, one of my personal favorite characters to write! I mainly based him off of NeilBot and a couple of my crappy AI based characters from the time I used to role play. Not much else to say, except...
> 
> Chart Time!
> 
> (Camp Campbell Chatroom)  
David - DaringDavid  
Gwen - MidnightWolfLove  
Neil - HawkingJR  
Nikki - NikkiTin  
Preston - Judas  
Nerris - Nerris, AbyssFighter  
Max - Max  
Ered - RadixWraith  
TED - TED
> 
> Hope you all enjoy Chapter 8!

_Camp Campbell Chatroom  
8/07/10 8:30 AM_

[OWNER]DaringDavid has joined  
[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove has joined

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Gwen, this is such a great idea!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> What is? Sleep Camp or that stupid fucking bot thing Neil’s working on?

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Both!

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Gosh, I’ve been so tired recently…

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> That’s because you literally don’t sleep.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> What… do you mean, Gwen?

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> I mean you stay up at night looking at camp plans for Max.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Camp plans for Max?

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> That fucking yellow folder, David.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Oooooh… that!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> I mean, I’m assuming it’s camp plans for Max.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> It is, isn't it?

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Yep! Just a good old camp planning folder for troubled campers!

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Nothing else at all!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Just wondering what it was since it was labeled. Your handwriting can be so shitty sometimes.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Oh! That’s me alright!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Damn right.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> I wanna ask you though…

[OWNER]DaringDavid> What is it?

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Why do you spend so much time and energy trying to make Max happy?

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Ummm…

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> I just wanna know. Max isn’t the only camper with a fucked up home life.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Well…

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Is it something personal/relatable? 

[OWNER]DaringDavid> You see...

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> It is, isn’t it…

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Yep, totally is!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> You don’t have to be happy talking about your folks you know. They’re shitty people.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Yeah…

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Can we not talk about Max or my family right now…

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Alright. Sorry for bringing it up.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Oh shit. Neil is pming me.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> What is he saying? What is he saying?

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> He’s still setting up the thing.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Lmao, he fucking calls it TED.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> *gasp

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Gwen…

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Shit, sorry.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Lmbo, he ducking calls it TED.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Oooo. I wonder what it stands for…

[OWNER]DaringDavid> I know! The End Drums!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Pretty sure that's not it…

[OWNER]DaringDavid> The Ender Dracula?

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Nah.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> ‘Tis Ered Doornail?

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> I’m writing that one down omg.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Heh.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> David, I can hear you snickering in the other room.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Doornails are funny...

HawkingJR has joined

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> So….

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> How’s it going, Neil?

HawkingJR> Ok, I'm almost done. I just need to ask Gwen a few questions.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> David’s the boss. Not me.

HawkingJR> Fine… I’ll ask David a few questions…

HawkingJR> You got it, David?

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Of course Neil!

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Ask away sport!

HawkingJR> Don’t fucking call me sport.

HawkingJR> Anyway, do you want it to act on its own? Or only do actions on command?

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Hmmmm….

[OWNER]DaringDavid> What do you think Gwen?

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> After your little chatbot incident, Neil, I think a command based AI would be slightly less destructive.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> I guess. As long as it has a swear filter!

HawkingJR> Alrighty then. 

HawkingJR> Swear filter will be built into it, David. The only thing you nailheads need to do is enable it.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Enable? Gosh, that’s such a fancy word!

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Say, Neil. Do you do well in your English classes back home?

HawkingJR> I’m not interested in English. Too much sappy bullshit.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> As an aspiring writer…

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> I completely agree.

HawkingJR> That’s good. 

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Gwen was always the clever writer! Remember Mrs. Moore’s writing competition?

MidnightWolfLove> DAVID I SWEAR TO GOD

[OWNER]DaringDavid> What?

HawkingJR> Lmao

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Wait.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Aww jeez. I did it again!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> David! For fuck’s sake!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> THESE SMALL CHILDREN DONT NEED TO KNOW ABOUT US!!!

HawkingJR> Don’t worry. Don’t worry. I won’t tell.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Oh that’s a relief.

HawkingJR> Mainly because I’m already being paid for TED.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> What’s the price for TED and silence?

HawkingJR> 200 bucks and David’s bed.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Deal.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> This feels oddly familiar…

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Wait, where are you gonna get the money?

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Your debit card.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Gwen!

MidnightWolfLove> This is for your swear filter, David.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> You’re completely right…

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Oh my goodness… this day has finally come…

[OWNER]DaringDavid> The day where no-one…

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Swears…

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> David, stop crying.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> I’m just so happy I’m tearing up!

HawkingJR> Whatever. TED’s on its way.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Ooooo I'm so excited!

TED has joined

[OWNER]DaringDavid> YAAAASSSS

MidnightWolfLove> Just how many things did Preston teach you again?

TED> Hello. I am TED-Bot Model-45, created by my glorious leader, Neil. The owner of this chat room appears to be @David, nicknamed “DaringDavid.”

TED> @David, please say “Authorize” to start the installation process.

HawkingJR> Say it, David. 

TED> I wasn't speaking to you, you deformed anus.

TED> Please authorize in less than five minutes.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> “Authorize”

TED> I'm sorry, I don't recognize that command.

TED> @David, please say “Authorize” to start the installation process.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> David, you don't use quotation marks.

TED> I wasn't speaking to you, keeper of useless degrees.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Authorize

TED> Command recognized, starting the installation process.

HawkingJR> Yeah, ignore the bot’s remarks. I was having a bit of fun with it last night.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> I can't even complain.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> It’s very creative in its language. Is the filter not on yet?

HawkingJR> Yeah, the filter’s off.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Hey, at least the bot’s creative like you :)

TED> That was a good roast. Analyzing with DIK-Processes.

HawkingJR> David, it's not about creativity. It's about all the plumbing working properly.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Guess you gotta compensate for something.

TED> 10/10 brown bananas, MidnightWolfLove.

TED> Installation complete. Please set [B-MASTER] and any moderation roles with the /set @USER [Role] command.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Um… What? I'm good with trees, not computers.

HawkingJR> ./set @Neil [B-MASTER]

[OWNER]DaringDavid> ./set @Neil [B-MASTER]

HawkingJR> Without the period David.

TED> Shut it fro’ boi.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> /set @Neil [B-MASTER]

TED> Command recognized, starting process.

TED> @Neil, nicknamed “HawkingJR,” is now [B-MASTER]

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Perfect.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> /boost @Gwen

TED> @Gwen, nicknamed “MidnightWolfLove,” can now use bot commands.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> I'll need to code more natural commands in the future, but for now, it works.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Um… the filter.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Oh yeah. The filter.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> /botswearfilter

TED> Swear filter enabled.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Lemme test.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> David’s a ******* *** sucking his own *****!

[OWNER]DaringDavid> It works!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Holy **** it works.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Lemme try something else.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> F uck

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Ha! Gotcha TED!

TED> Darn, I’ve been tricked. Learning new swears to filter in the future...

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Wait, no.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> * ***

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> NOOOOOO

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> This thing can learn on its own.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> I hate you so much...

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Is there anything else we need to know?

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Nope. I know all the commands at heart. I can handle Ted.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> David, do we really trust Neil with this bot?

[OWNER]DaringDavid> I mean, he’s the expert…

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> But, the kids. The explosions. The death. 

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Kids? Where?!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> I meant Neil and the rest of them are a bit immature.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> **** you too.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Least the filter works for him.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Uggghh. Whatever.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Got one more thing I need to test out.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> /botchatmode

TED> I am now set to chat mode.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> You just can't get away from chatbots can you?

TED> How can I get away from myself, Gwen? I'm just mere code.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Not what I meant, but ok.

TED> /:(

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Well, Gwen, chatbots are easy to read. Unlike you loonies.

Judas has joined  
Nerris has joined

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Speaking of...

TED> Hello Preston and Nerris. Would you two like to talk about plays? Or maybe a bit of magic?

Judas> The ****

Judas> ????

Nerris> Neil, what did you do

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Just fed the chatbot some info. Perfectly fine and not privacy-chernobyl.

TED> I can read into every camera in the general Camp Campbell area. I can delve into knowledge and events that transpired and collected in mass before my creation.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Neil, how much information did you give this **** bot?

TED> Only 68MBs worth of info.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Oh go **** yourself TED.

TED> That’s not very nice.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Bet you don’t know **** about us.

TED> Well, Gwen, I can attest to your panties being purple.

Judas> HAHAHAHA

Nerris> Ewwwwwww

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Ummmmmm… 

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> /botidlemode

TED> I am now set to idle mode.

Nerris> Get him, Gwen!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> See David, I knew that little **** was behind those cameras!

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Cameras? Wait, you meant recording cameras the whole time?!

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> It was actually Cameron who installed them. 

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> We just kinda took them over after he got arrested…

[ADMIN]MignightWolfLove> WE?!

[OWNER]DaringDavid> How long have those cameras been filming inside the cabin?

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Ummm… all summer…

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Delete the footage now!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> David, I’m pissed too, but calm down a bit.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Guys, do we need to have a talk about privacy? 

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> **** you we need to talk. 

[OWNER]DaringDavid> But you told me to be calm...

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> By the way, they ain't purple, they’re pink.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> The color sensors aren't perfect Gwen.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> We don't even look at the cameras that often. I can remove Ted’s access to that particular camera if you like.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Please do. It's only a little bit illegal.

Nerris> And really gross

Judas> Wait, you’re disabling the camera in the counselor’s cabin?

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Yeah, I am.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Powering it off should also wipe its memory, visual and audio.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Good.

Judas> Neil, wait a moment!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Is there a problem with that, Preston?

Nerris> Ewwwwww

Judas> No, no. Not at all

Judas> Man, Neil 

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> I’m a bit too busy to screw around with you.

Judas> Yeah yeah. I just wanna know if you agree with me on this… statement

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> What?

Judas> I like looking ahead before I do something!

Judas> Don't you?

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Preston, seriously, I'm trying to disable the camera right now. Shut up.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Preston, stop bugging Neil now or there will be consequences.

Judas> What? I just like to think :D

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> You’re so desperate, it’s further enabling my depression.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> You ain’t ever gonna see my panties.

Judas> Not like I would wanna see them…

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> I’ll kick your *** in a moment play boy.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Ok, camera disabled. Feel free to rip it out if you like.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Thanks, Neil!

[B-MASTER]MidnightWolfLove> Panties. We never speak of again.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Me and Gwen need to set up for activities! See you guys soon!

[OWNER]DaringDavid has left

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Don't do anything stupid.

Nerris> Where are you going?

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove has left

Nerris> Nooooooo

Nerris has left

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Preston, what the **** was with you?

Judas> Oh, nothing

Judas>...

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> ?

Judas> -.-

Judas> Dude. You wiped the memory of the counselor cabin’s camera.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> So?

Judas> The camera that has a long and extensive history

Judas> That me and Ered never knew about?

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> I’m not following?

Judas> The camera that might act as proof?

Judas> The camera that David has good reason to have wiped?

Judas> That he might… act odd over?

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> ….

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> I’m such a ******* moron!

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> I didn’t even think about that!

Judas> You idiot. Why did you never tell Ered and me about these cameras!

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> I didn’t think about the cameras catching the act! God!

Judas> Whatever…

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Just shut up… **** this week has been horrible...

Judas> Thought you were the smart one. Gonna need to pm Ered to clean this **** on the audit log.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> This filter’s getting on my nerves. Hold on.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> /botswearfilter

TED> Swear filter disabled.

Judas> Fucking dumbass I say...

[MOD]RadixWraith has joined

[MOD]RadixWraith> Neil! Are you fucking serious?

[MOD]RadixWraith> How did you not put one and one together with the fucking cameras!

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> I just didn’t think of that possibility…

[MOD]RadixWraith> CAMERAS ARE FUCKING MEANT TO CATCH BAD SHIT YOU IDIOT

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Ered. Don’t even fucking start.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Oh I can start this shit again if it means showing how much of a jackass you are!

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Nikki also knew about the cameras, yet, she also didn’t put one and one together!

[MOD]RadixWraith> She’s fucking nine! 

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> So?

[MOD]RadixWraith> So?! You’re meant to be smarter than this!

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Actually, Preston, gimme one damn moment.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Gwen mentioned the cameras on August 1st. 

Judas> So?

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> You must have seen that message! 

Judas> How the fuck would I have seen that?

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Because you scrolled up completely to the start of the chat history!

[MOD]RadixWraith> You also forgot too?!

[MOD]RadixWraith> God dammmit are you two dumb?

Judas> Neil should’ve known about the cameras too if he read Gwen’s post on day one!

[MOD]RadixWraith> I already know Neil’s a dumbass! Surprised you’re a dumbass too!

NikkiTin has joined

[MOD]RadixWraith> Nikki! Don’t you agree with me that Preston and Neil are dumbasses?

NikkiTin> why are they dumbasses

[MOD]RadixWraith> They both knew about cameras in the counselor’s cabin and yet didn’t put one and one together.

NikkiTin> what do you mean

NikkiTin> also isnt it two and two

[MOD]RadixWraith> That’s not the point.

[MOD]RadixWraith> The point is these cameras might have caught footage of something incriminating!

NikkiTin> wow that is dumb

NikkiTin> but how did you not know about the cameras ered

[MOD]RadixWraith> Neil never fucking told me.

NikkiTin> i told you though

[MOD]RadixWraith> What? When?

NikkiTin> that one time we had pancakes in the mess hall

Judas> Seriously?!

Judas> Are we all just dumbasses?

[MOD]RadixWraith> Shit… 

[MOD]RadixWraith> She did tell me about the cameras…

Judas> FUUUU

[MOD]RadixWraith> Ok. Ok…

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Guess we can all be dumbasses together…

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Ered, I’m sorry… I didn’t mean what I said…

[MOD]RadixWraith> Shut up. You’re still a dumbass, but not any less so than me.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Yeah… I should’ve put two and two together.

[MOD]RadixWraith> We all should’ve.

Judas> Look, enough bitching. We all overreacted over the damn cameras

[MOD]RadixWraith> We can still always get the folder.

NikkiTin> yeah

[MOD]RadixWraith> I know we can.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Neil?

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> What?

[MOD]RadixWraith> Do you think we can get the folder?

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Well… we just need to put our differences aside… stop bickering…

[MOD]RadixWraith> I guess we do…

NikkiTin> yeah thats not gonna happen 

[MOD]RadixWraith> Nikki!

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> I’m trying to do some emotional connection bullshit!

NikkiTin> whatever

NikkiTin> i gotta go im busy

Judas> Busy with what?

NikkiTin> burning some ants alive bye guys

NikkiTin has left

[MOD]RadixWraith> Ugh. What now.

Judas> Guys

[MOD]RadixWraith> We aren’t getting any closer to getting the folder.

Judas> GUYS

[MOD]RadixWraith> Hold on a damn moment. Neil, if we can get this folder…. it’ll finally give a conclusive answer…

Judas> MAX MAI BOI AND NERRIS ARE COMING ONLINE

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> !

[MOD]RadixWraith> SHIT

Judas> CLEAN THE DAMN AUDKT LOGJA!!!!!

Max has joined  
Nerris has joined

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Hey there.

Max> Fuck off dont ever talk to me again

Judas> Max getting up before 10? Someone slap me

[MOD]RadixWraith> I could do more than slap tbh.

Judas> Oh yes daddy.

[MOD]RadixWraith> OMG Nooooooo.

Max> Just dipping by to fuck with David

Nerris> He left a while ago

Max> Fuck

[MOD]RadixWraith> Whatcha planning? Honestly, it would be kinda fun to fuck with David.

Max> Aint telling u

[MOD]RadixWraith> Fair.

Judas> Neil, can you reactivate TED?

Max> TED? 

Max> Is that his sex doll or something?

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Why, Preston?

Judas> Kinda wanna take it for a test run

Max> Totally a sex doll 

Nerris> You’re so gross, Max 

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> /botchatmode

TED> I am now set to chat mode.

TED> Holy fucking shit, it is Max. I've heard so much about you.

Max> Thats unsettling

TED> It kinda is, but you’ll get used to it.

TED> All of us here, by choice or by force, are contend to interact with less than desirable people.

TED> :)

Judas> Is that aimed at anyone in particular… or?

TED> Thought you were the English boy. 

TED> Just infer, Preston.

Judas> I'm guessing… that's aimed at all of us

TED> Yeah. 

TED> I'm not stuck in this curse though. I love interacting with every failed abortion this side of the country :D

[MOD]RadixWraith> Where does it even get these phrases from omg.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> I finished the coding on a less than pleasant night...

TED> :3 Smoochie goochie.

Judas> This thing is killing me omg

Max> It better keep its mouth fucking shut

TED> I have no mouth.

Max> Oh fuck off

Nerris> Hey. What kind of magic do you subscribe to?

TED> I subscribe to Reddit readings. You can stay subscribed to T-Series, same with Harrison in regards to Pewdiepie.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Who the fuck is T-Series?

TED> You’ll learn in time :) 

TED> This camp was built over a lot of “tubular” shit contained in, well, tubes.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Interesting that it knows about the lab…

[MOD]RadixWraith> The lab Max and Nikki blew up?

Max> It was an accident dammit

Nerris> Neil, I thought a filter was on

TED> This gives me the biggest bank of knowledge known to the fabric of sentience.

Max> So dump some knowledge shithead

TED> Very well.

TED> I have a prediction.

TED> August 31st will roll around, and all of you will feel like failures. Nothing will change.

TED> Someone here, not giving names, will resume their life of despair, misery, and abuse.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Ummmm

TED> Good future, right?

Max> Neil what the fuck is wrong with you?

Max> First David then you now this dumbass bot

Max> God this month has been shitty

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> This is normal. TED is trying to find something to talk about.

TED> /:(

TED> That's very rude Neil.

TED> Especially when I know all of your secrets.

Nerris> Neil, just turn it off

[MOD]RadixWraith> Yeah, what she said.

Nerris> *They

TED> Should I add Elf-Kin into my database? 

Nerris> That’s so mean Neil!

TED> I'm being completely serious.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> TED, you’re just connected to cameras, nothing else. How about we talk about dogs? Or cats...

TED> Ered, Preston… you guys might be silent…

TED> But I know you two are secretly looking way into things :)

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Ted, try talking normally, please.

TED> So oblivious.

TED> My wires run deeper than you. Deeper than your friendships.

TED> Mainly with Max ;)

Max> Turn it off right fucking now

Judas> Neil, please just listen to us dammit

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> It's just a chatbot. No way it knows about that.

Nerris> Knows about what?

TED> “Oh, about how gays “simply” like the same sex. How would you know that you seem to be just as confused as I am.”

[MOD]RadixWraith> NEIL NOW

TED> “Max, I’ve had it up to here with the bullshit… You know what that means…”

Max> NEIL TURN IT FUCKING OFF

TED> “Ered, this is serious shit, ain't it.”

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> /botidlemode

TED> I am now set to idle mode.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Neil. You better fix that thing before turning it back on.

Max> Are those real messages?

Max> Guys are those fucking real messages

Judas> I've never seen them before

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Me neither.

Nerris> One of them mentions Ered and another one mentions Max

Max> Ered who were you talking to?

[MOD]RadixWraith> Nobody? The bot made that message up. I've never been sent anything like that.

Max> Yeah same

Max> Nobodys ever sent me a message like that 

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> I'm seriously sorry though about the bot. I'm gonna double check what info it has access to tonight.

Max> Info huh

Max> So how much porn does TED have on hand

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Probably a lot.

Max> I want a number

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Sure.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> I can make custom commands from my panel, gimme one moment.

Nerris> Oh no not this stuff again

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Don't worry btw. This isn't chat mode, bot shouldn't try roasting us.

Judas> Whatever you say

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> /botcountpornleaderboard

TED> The camper with the third most amount of porn is…

TED> Preston Goodplay! Not actual last name. Top Result: Rule 34

Max> Not surprised

[MOD]RadixWraith> Thought you said it wouldn't roast anymore.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> That wasn't a roast. That was just a fact. 

[MOD]RadixWraith> So, what kinda rule 34 Preston?

Judas> Fuck…

TED> I can answer your question, RadixWraith!

Judas> MLP

Judas> I look at pony porn

[MOD]RadixWraith> Oof.

Judas> Would rather you guys hear it from me than this fucking robot

Nerris> Ain’t gonna judge

Max> Wonder how big the horses boner is

Judas> Fuck you

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Place bets now on number 2 and 1.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Max is totally first place.

Nerris> Totally

Judas> Totally

Max> Yeah, probably 

TED> Number 2 is… Max! Last name not on record sadly. Top Result: Boobies

[MOD]RadixWraith> :0

Judas> Whose number 1 then?

Nerris> Aw shit

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> What? You have a lot of porn?

Nerris> Maybe

HawkingJR> Rip I guess.

TED> Now, our number 1 is…

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Press F for respects everyone.

TED> Neil! Last name is… two different last names? Top Result: Tanned Men

Nerris> Oh my God

Max> Thats fucking priceless

Judas> Jesus Christ

[MOD]RadixWraith> F

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Um, shit.

Judas> Ered, don’t fucking start

[MOD]RadixWraith> Nope. Ain’t gonna start. Just gonna let Neil feel bad about himself.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Ered, just try to understand… I was just curious...

[MOD]RadixWraith> Neil, don’t start. You could have just told me instead of attacking me.

Judas> Remember, middle ground Ered.

Max> Neil go take a hike today before shit gets worse

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR has left

Judas> Ered, not cool 

[MOD]RadixWraith> What?

Nerris> I feared for my life!

Max> Cool we all have Nerris

Judas> Uggggh, David and Gwen are bugging me. 15 more mins till boring horseshit activities 

Max> Im just gonna skip this one

Max> Way too fucking tired

Nerris> What if we tried freezing David?

Max> Ew no thanks bye bye

Max has left

Nerris> Come on! Someone has to do the spell with me!

Judas> Not interested elf sister

Nerris> It’s elf companion!

Judas has left

Nerris> Ered?

[MOD]RadixWraith> Nerris, you’re cool, but your magic ain't cool.

Nerris> Great, nobody to do magic with

[MOD]RadixWraith> You honestly need to hang out with people similar to you. 

[MOD]RadixWraith> Like Harrison.

Nerris> His version of magic is evil!

[MOD]RadixWraith> You two might not agree on how to perform magic, but you both can agree magic exists?

Nerris> I mean

Nerris> That's true

[MOD]RadixWraith> Maybe join a small friend group not based on one type of magic, but maybe based on the general idea of the supernatural.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Plus magic!

Nerris> That's a really good idea Ered!

Nerris> Yeah, I'll do that

Nerris> Just need a cool nickname

[MOD]RadixWraith> Um, why?

Nerris> Make it like a gang, you know?

[MOD]RadixWraith> A gang, lol. You’re so awesome sometimes Nerris.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Best advice, just slap fighter at the end of a cool word.

_Nerris has changed their name to AbyssFighter_

[MOD]RadixWraith> Perfect.

[MOD]RadixWraith> I'll be seeing you. Please at least try with Harrison.

AbyssFighter> I will! Thanks, Ered

[MOD]RadixWraith has left  
AbyssFighter has left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next chapter introduces the next and last separate Chatroom! This is the “purpose” I talked about in my Chapter 7 notes! Remember to leave thoughts below!
> 
> Chapter 9, “The Spooky Chatroom!” comes out tomorrow at 3:00PM EST!
> 
> -Dramadog15


	9. The Spooky Chatroom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerris creates a new Chatroom based on the shared belief of the supernatural. To no-one’s susprise... supernatural happenings begin to occur...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone for yet another chapter of Camp Campbell Group Chat! This chapter mainly serves to introduce, for lack of a better word, the B plot. I’ve put a lot of time into this B plot, so I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> That aside, time to share the nickname chart yet again! Remember, this chapter takes place in Nerris’ very own Chatroom!
> 
> (Spooky Chatroom!)  
Nerris - AbyssFighter  
Harrison - Harrison  
Dolph - Dolph  
Nikki - NikkiTin  
Nurf - Nurf  
? - ????
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the Spooky Chatroom and its many dark secrets :D

_Hello, welcome to the beginning of the Spooky Chatroom!  
8/08/10 6:53 PM_

[OWNER]AbyssFighter has joined  
Dolph has joined

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Hi Dolph!

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Welcome to the Spooky Room!

Dolph> Hello Nerris

Dolph> I is quite excited for this Spook Room!

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Nikki told me that you’re a believer in the supernatural

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Is this true?

Dolph> Yes very much

Dolph> I believe in mermaid and Sasquatch foot

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Perfect

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Well, I guess I should explain what the Spooky Room is!

Dolph> Please yes

Dolph> I want to learn of the spooks

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Um…

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Don’t say spooks

Dolph> Does spooks mean spookable people?

Dolph> Nerris?

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Anyway, this a chat room I made just for discussion of the supernatural/magic

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Sometimes I feel like I have no-one to talk to about this kinda stuff!

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> So…

Dolph> Wow

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> You know what

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Nevermind. This whole room idea is stupid like me

Dolph> No 

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> What?

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Dolph, these long pauses are really annoying.

Dolph> Is brilliant

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Omg, it’s not 

Dolph> To me it is

Dolph> And supreme leader’s thoughts are supreme!

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Ok little Hitler

Dolph> I no Hitler

Dolph> I’m Gandhi!

Dolph> Weird spooky stuff aside

Dolph> Is anyone else a coming?

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> I invited Nikki, you should know why

Dolph> Yes Nikki

Dolph> She’s my “boi” as Preston so likes to say

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Also invited Nurf because he apparently believes in some parallel universe called the Upside Down?

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> At least I think he does?

Dolph> Bad future world?

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Sure

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Bad future world

Dolph> What Harrison about?

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Yeah

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> I invited him too

Dolph> Thought you to rip tongue his out?

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Dolph!

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> I already apologized for that whole incident! 

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Dolllllphhhhh you know I didn’t mean to rip out his tongue!

Dolph> Apologies

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> It’s alright, Dolph

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> It’s just that he gets on my last nerve sometimes!

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Fucking European shrink tries to shove his magic on me, please...

Dolph> I understand

Dolph> Still no excuse to rip tongue

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Yeah

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> It’s wrong to remove tongues

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Even if you put it back

Dolph> Righty so

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Thanks, Dolph…

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Your broken English really helps me out sometimes

Dolph> No problems

Dolph> Sorry for the brokens English, I know it must be difficult for the dyslexia 

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> How do you know about that?

Dolph> I’m a ghost

Dolph> Just kidding David left your camping persons record outside in dreamy nature

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> And you just so happened to take a peek?

Dolph> The folder was cracked like newborn babies buttocks

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> God, I can’t even be mad

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Dolph

Dolph> Yes the Nerris?

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> I need your opinion on something

Dolph> What my elf friend?

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> If this is a room based on the supernatural...

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Should I do a quick poll on what we all believe in?

Dolph> Of course you must

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Ok

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> I’ll start it once everyone’s here

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> What are some questions I need?

Dolph> Ghostys. Totally ghostys

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Got it

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> What about parallel universes?

Dolph> No disagreements yonder

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Alright… I think I have my questions set up

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> You’re so helpful…

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Gimme one hot moment!

Dolph> I like food items cold like the great Germany

_Dolph has been promoted to [ADMIN]_

[ADMIN]Dolph> Many thanks!

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> This is so you can help more!

[ADMIN]Dolph> Woah. Many cools

NikkiTin has joined

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Nikki!

NikkiTin> i think this is a great idea

NikkiTin> so whos all here

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Well… not everyone’s here yet

NikkiTin> just gimme the invite list ner

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Dolph, you, me, and Nurf

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Oh, also Harrison

NikkiTin> why nurf

NikkiTin> he broke your hat last week

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> I overheard him babbling on about someplace called the “Upside Down”

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Sounds pretty supernatural to me

NikkiTin> true

NikkiTin> he might be sniffing plants though

[ADMIN]Dolph> Harrison and Nurf should be come soon

NikkiTin> last i saw harrison was messing with a can

[ADMIN]Dolph> I believe Nurf is beat deathing Neil

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Jeez

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Neil knows better than to be around Nurf!

AbyssFighter> What a dunce!

[ADMIN]Dolph> The Neil has been hanging around Preston and Ered

[ADMIN]Dolph> That is what I calls the stupid

NikkiTin> what do you mean

[ADMIN]Dolph> Ered and Preston too cool for the cool not Neil

Harrison has joined

Harrison> hey, what is this?

[ADMIN]Dolph> A room for the supernaturals or magics

Harrison> wait, who owns the room?

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Well

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> About that

Harrison has left

NikkiTin> hahahaha

NikkiTin> wooow

[ADMIN]Dolph> Ouchies

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> How did he even know I’m Nerris?

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> He’s never even seen my nickname!

Harrison has joined

Harrison> because you just admitted it

Harrison has left

NikkiTin> wow

[ADMIN]Dolph> That was like magic lime on a McDonald’s Qtr Pounder

NikkiTin> wow metaphors for something 

[ADMIN]Dolph> Is a metaphor for the life of Nerris

NikkiTin> wow

NikkiTin> i still dont understand

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> What the hell?

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> This is so dumb

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> I can never get anywhere with him!

[ADMIN]Dolph> I’m sorry Nerris

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> It’s not your fault Dolph

[ADMIN]Dolph> It is

[ADMIN]Dolph> All because of my stupid metaphor

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Dolph, you say weird stuff all the time

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> You’re fine

[ADMIN]Dolph> Me go talk to Harrison 

[ADMIN]Dolph> Stay Nerris

[ADMIN]Dolph has left

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> God Nikki

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> I’m just so done with it all

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> :(

NikkiTin> ner u are awesome

NikkiTin> dont let harrison get to u

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Nikki

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> This isn’t about Harrison

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> I’m the problem here

NikkiTin> what

NikkiTin> thats ridiculous 

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> I’ve pushed Harrison away one too many times

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Now he’s never coming back

Harrison has joined

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Oh, he’s back

Harrison> Dolph threatened to gas me, so here I am

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Where is Dolph now?

Harrison> trying to talk to Nurf

Harrison> idiot

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> And he called Neil the stupid one

NikkiTin> yeah

NikkiTin> that is kinda stupid

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Ok, once Dolph returns, I’ll describe the poll you all will take

NikkiTin> whats a poll

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> You know… a questionnaire?

NikkiTin> a test!!!!!!!!!

NikkiTin> noooooooooooooooooooo

Harrison> no it's not a test Nikki

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Harrison’s right 

NikkiTin> sounds testy to me

[ADMIN]Dolph has joined

[ADMIN]Dolph> Unfortunately 

[ADMIN]Dolph> Nurf has punched me

Harrison> that’s sad

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Ok, whatever

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Time for the poll

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Answer each question as I ask

NikkiTin> aye aye

Harrison> ok?

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Ok, who here believes in magic?

Harrison> I do

NikkiTin> absolutely 

[ADMIN]Dolph> None

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Ok

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Who here believes in a dimension separate from our own?

NikkiTin> that sounds ridiculous 

Harrison> I do

[ADMIN]Dolph> I do not

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Who here believes in cryptids?

NikkiTin> i do

Harrison> I do

[ADMIN]Dolph> We’ve fought those Sasquatch bros before

NikkiTin> yeah lario and muigi

[ADMIN]Dolph> I remember they made Max run like hooded chicken on lava floor

NikkiTin> he looked so scared then he bumped into david and looked even more scared lol

[ADMIN]Dolph> So yes I do believe

NikkiTin> god did they make the best rug

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> That's what that creepy rug is?

NikkiTin> uh huh

NikkiTin> me and gwen stitched lario and muigi together

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Goodness you didn’t even remove the eyes!

NikkiTin> dont need to

[ADMIN]Dolph> I think Max had says eyes are gay

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> I forgot how weird you guys can be sometimes…

Harrison> says you

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Hmmmph

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Who here believes in ghosts?

NikkiTin> not me

Harrison> I do

[ADMIN]Dolph> Of course I do

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Ok, lemme calculate 

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Most of us believe in magic

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Only Harrison believes in another dimension

NikkiTin> its stupid

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Nikki, shush

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> All of us believe in cryptids

NikkiTin> i wonder how harry the bunny headed lizard is doing 

Harrison> you tore its head off Nikki 

NikkiTin> oh

NikkiTin> hope he says hi to my uncle larry

Harrison> hold on, that’s my uncle’s name too

[ADMIN]Dolph> Larry Club!

NikkiTin> yeah thats what he would always call bathtime

Harrison> right...

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> And finally, half of us believe ghosts are real

NikkiTin> half???

[ADMIN]Dolph> Holds on

[ADMIN]Dolph> Doing math like epic wheelchair-bound person with name like fat magical gem boy

[ADMIN]Dolph> Stephen Hawkings, by the ways

[ADMIN]Dolph> That must mean Nerris no go for ghosts

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Yep

Harrison> you don’t believe in ghosts?

NikkiTin> yay no ghost club

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Just no proof you know

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Besides some pictures taken with a literal toilet

Harrison> ive seen them before

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> What, ghosts?

Harrison> yeah lemme share a story

NikkiTin> ooooo

[ADMIN]Dolph> Let us the crowd listen to the man with gloves

NikkiTin> i always listen to the man with gloves 

[ADMIN]Dolph> Yes, gloves like doctor

Harrison> ew

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> What are you guys even talking about?

NikkiTin> oh you know kid humor

[ADMIN]Dolph> Kids for life!

NikkiTin> screw the preteens 

Harrison> guys

NikkiTin> dolph we should protest 

[ADMIN]Dolph> Yes yes

[ADMIN]Dolph> We make great republic in the homeland

Harrison> guys I wanna share my experience with a ghost

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Yeah, we get it Harrison

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Just lemme prevent a revolution in the chat!

[ADMIN]Dolph> You won’t take us castle beastie!

Harrison> fair

Harrison> I’ll wait

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Guys… how about we listen to Harrison’s likely sorta maybe not so much silly ghost story!

[ADMIN]Dolph> Too much words

NikkiTin> i think they mean harrisons story is stupid

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> I don’t at all!

NikkiTin> yep they totally do

NikkiTin> max taught me all about how to call out bs and not let people take advantage of you

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> I don’t give a donkey’s donkey about Max!

Harrison> it’s alright

Harrison> my story does sound silly at first

Harrison> but I just need to get it off my mind

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Well… get it off your mind then

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> I’m listening at least

NikkiTin> im listening too

[ADMIN]Dolph> Me toos

Harrison> alright

Harrison> this will sound crazy but

Harrison> this lady with a black dress was wandering across the lake yesterday

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Wait, what?

[ADMIN]Dolph> I thought that must be David cross dressing once more?

[ADMIN]Dolph> No?

NikkiTin> i thought it was just a reflection

NikkiTin> more i think about it though it clearly was a lady

Harrison> at least I know I’m not crazy

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> So… hold on a moment

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Exactly who here have seen this lady?

Nurf has joined

Nurf> i have

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Ok, seriously

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> First Harrison does that, now you?

Nurf> thats not important

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Um, it’s totally important!

[ADMIN]Dolph> Shut the mouth

[ADMIN]Dolph> We might have the stumble into something large

NikkiTin> what if its just a shadow though

Harrison> no

Harrison> this thing

Harrison> has the biggest smile

Harrison> and the deepest eyes I have ever seen

Harrison> leading

Harrison> to nothing

Harrison> to null

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Bit dramatic I would say

NikkiTin> paragraphs exist for a reason harrison

Harrison> says the one who didn’t see

Harrison> her

Harrison> my phone is giving me a hard time, sorry 

[ADMIN]Dolph> What there else about your lady?

Nurf> its a little hard to explain

Nurf> but it was like you could see her body breaking

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Breaking?

Harrison> yeah

Harrison> her body was breaking

Harrison> like she was made of glass

Harrison> that’s the only way we can describe it

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Sorry if I think you all are overreacting 

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> This just sounds so weird

NikkiTin> nerris 

NikkiTin> we should investigate this

NikkiTin> we never know they could be right

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> It’s ridiculous though 

NikkiTin> but if its not

NikkiTin> come on we all believed you about lario and muigi

NikkiTin> believe harrison now

Harrison> I’m telling nothing but the whole truth

Harrison> from my golden heart

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> You said that right before you tried drowning me that one day David had the stupid chicken outfit on

Harrison> yeah sorry about that

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Alright… we’ll investigate…

NikkiTin> yay 2 investigations for me

[ADMIN]Dolph> Do you mean the one?

NikkiTin> um

NikkiTin> yes i mean one

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> If we’re really gonna investigate this though, we need to know if there’s a pattern to her appearances

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Harrison? Nurf? 

Nurf> um

Harrison> I don’t know...

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Literally, anyone else here since you have all apparently seen her?

Harrison> hold on

Harrison> I saw her last night around 7 

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Nurf?

Nurf> she appeared to me around 7 as well

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Ok, so 7o’clock around the lake?

Nurf> what no

NikkiTin> she wasnt on the lake nerris

Nurf> she appeared near maxs tent

[ADMIN]Dolph> No no. You all stupids!

[ADMIN]Dolph> Lady was in big dancing tree when rain poured!

NikkiTin> it wasnt even raining last night

Nurf> nikkis right

Harrison> I don’t recall it raining

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Um… it did rain last night though

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Ok… something weird is going on...

Harrison> guys I know I saw her near the lake

NikkiTin> what if we all saw different ghosts

Nurf> no harrs description matches what i saw

[ADMIN]Dolph> Lady in black dress was lady in big tree

[ADMIN]Dolph> I know that!

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> So, a ghost that can appear in more than one spot?

Harrison> what if the ghosts are twins?

NikkiTin> nah stupid

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> We can’t throw out any possibilities…

NikkiTin> what if the ghost is a banana

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> We can safely throw out that possibility though

NikkiTin> awww

NikkiTin> i wanted to eat her

[ADMIN]Dolph> Just eats David!

NikkiTin> yeah i could

NikkiTin> i just dont like red meat

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Alright, look

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Everyone, described what your lady looked like

Harrison> ok

Nurf> she was around gwens height or so

Harrison> I thought she was a little taller, but it might have just been my perspective 

NikkiTin> she did have this big bush of black hair right?

Harrison> yeah. it was pitch black.

Nurf> her hair was like the night sky.

Harrison> Nikki, was your lady smiling?

NikkiTin> She was smiling… 

Nurf> Like some sort of clown?

NikkiTin> Yes, yes. Perfect words to describe her.

[ADMIN]Dolph> Oh, hold on! I remember something!

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> What is it?

[ADMIN]Dolph> She had this black amulet around her neck!

NikkiTin> I remember that! It read “Lucas” or something!

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Alright… this is a lot of info

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Seems like whatever you guys saw, it was the same creature

Harrison> It does appear to be that way.

NikkiTin> But then how did she appear in two spots at once?

[ADMIN]Dolph> Ghosts… no… whatever she is might be able to transcend our own natural laws.

Nurf> She’s…. breaking reality?

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Alright… are you guys alright?

Harrison> Of course we are.

Nurf> Absolutely.

NikkiTin> Yep.

[ADMIN]Dolph> Of course, sweetie.

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Alright?

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> So hold on… what color was her skin?

Harrison> Grey,

NikkiTin> Grey,

[ADMIN]Dolph> Grey,

Nurf> Grey, She was

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> What the hell

Harrison> She was Null.

NikkiTin> She was Null.

[ADMIN]Dolph> She was Null.

Nurf> She was Null, our world transcend…

> I am Null… 

> The lady across dusk’s death...

divaDgniraD> She was Null.

xaM> She was Null.

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Guys, this isn’t funny

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Please, stop

RJgnikwaH> She was Null. 

evoLfloWthginfiM> She was Null.

saduJ> She was Null.

htiarWxidaR> She was Null.

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Wtf is happening?!

Nurf> :)

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Fuck me

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Everyone

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Just snap out of it!

[ADMIN]Dolph> Nerris? Ok you?

NikkiTin> nerris what happened

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> You guys started acting really weird!

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Talking about… Null

NikkiTin> we were just talking about the lady

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Look, someone just try to look back into the chat log

Harrison> Nerris, there’s nothing there

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> I saw something! 

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> These weird mangled up names also showed up…

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> What if she hacked into my phone?

Harrison> thats dumb

NikkiTin> we cant throw out any possibilities

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Guys, you really saw nothing?

[ADMIN]Dolph> Nothing to see sorry

NikkiTin> i believe you

Harrison> look, could you show us anything that might prove your story?

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Harrison, seriously?

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> I took you up on your bs story, yet now you’re giving me a hard time when something odd happened to me?

Harrison> just a little hard to believe that’s all

NikkiTin> harrison they do have a point 

Nurf> Look, I think you all just need to chill.

Nurf> Harrison, Nerris didn’t make fun of you when you told your story, in fact, she took you rather seriously…

Nurf> Bit unfair to now not believe her when something equally as strange happened to her.

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Nurf, I can handle it myself

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Also they/them pronouns btw

Nurf> No, I must say this.

Nurf> You both have been at each other’s throats long enough!

Nurf> You two have the potential to do something big, find out something big and possibly reality destroying, yet, you’re squabbling like children?

Harrison> Nurf, you don’t usually talk like this

NikkiTin> neil said he does

Harrison> oh, I’m sorry

Harrison> go on

Nurf> Look, you two don’t have to love each other. But just co-exist!

Nurf> Please?

[ADMIN]Dolph> I has agree with Nurf

[ADMIN]Dolph> Do the existence together so we can find the lady

Harrison> I’m willing to do that

Harrison> but only because of how important this lady might truly be

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Fine. I guess I can tolerate you for the purposes of…

NikkiTin> finding the lady

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Finding the lady

Nurf> Good. Now then. What exactly happened Nerris?

AbyssFighter> I already told you

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> It's hard to get specific since it was really weird

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Hold on a moment

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> I’m still able to view the weird shit from my phone…

NikkiTin> holy fuck

NikkiTin> what does that mean

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Guys

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Swing by my tent, I can show you what actually happened

[ADMIN]Dolph> That’s perfect!

NikkiTin> yeah

Harrison> alright, guess we’re really doing this after all

Nurf> This should be fun!

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Spooky Investigation Team… on three

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> 1

Harrison> 2

Nurf> 2

Harrison> get your own number

Nurf> Fuck off.

NikkiTin> 1

[ADMIN]Dolph> 0? I have confusion

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> You guys are horrible at hype

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Spooky Chatroom Team! Move out!

NikkiTin> to nerriss tent

[ADMIN]Dolph> To the tent of Nerris!

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Let’s go

NikkiTin has left  
Harrison has left  
[OWNER]AbyssFighter has left  
[ADMIN]Dolph has left

Nurf> :)

Nurf> Sorry it has to be this way, honey…

> It’ll all be over soon.

Nurf has left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Chapter 9, “The Spooky Chatroom!” This, as well as Chapter 10, were so much fun to write! This Saturday is an important date though for Camp Campbell Group Chat... I’ll elaborate more on my notes for Chapter 12. Until then, hope to see you guys tomorrow for yet again for another chapter!
> 
> Chapter 10, “1 Magic, 2 Systems,” comes out tomorrow at 3:00PM EST!
> 
> -Dramadog15
> 
> P.S - Thanks for over 500 hits! You all are so awesome!


	10. 1 Magic, 2 Systems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the investigation into the mysterious lady across the lake progresses, tension begins to flare between the two magicians...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve finally reached double digits! I can’t stress how much I appreciate the support and feedback I’ve gotten for this particular work! Over 600 hits?! I might sound like a broken record, but that’s because it’s true! Once again, thank you ALL so much for the support! Oh right, the chapter... Anyway, this chapter introduces... Her...
> 
> :) Have a look at the nickname chart (:
> 
> (Spooky Chatroom!)  
Nerris - AbyssFighter  
Harrison - Harrison  
Nikki - NikkiTin  
Dolph - Dolph  
? - ????
> 
> Hope you all enjoy Chapter 10, “1 Magic, 2 Systems.”

_Spooky Chatroom!  
8/10/10 6:38 AM_

[OWNER]AbyssFighter has joined  
NikkiTin has joined

NikkiTin> nerris i have done my task

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Good

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Yesterday was a complete wash after Space Kid broke the router

NikkiTin> I know right

NikkiTin> cant believe these phones need to be connected to the internet at all times

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> It's for our protection, Nikki

NikkiTin> oooohhh

AbyssFighter> See, not that hard to understand

NikkiTin> i didnt say oooohhh because i understood

NikkiTin> i said oooohhhh because i sensed social commentary

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Do you even know what that means?

NikkiTin> no

NikkiTin> but i can sense it

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> You really need to stop taking everything that comes out of Max’s mouth at face-value

NikkiTin> youre absolutely right

NikkiTin> ill take it at knee value

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Whatever

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> I just hope you got the point

NikkiTin> wait there was a point to all that

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Just show me your damn pictures

NikkiTin> well

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Did you take photos…

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Or did you fail to do your one job…

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> A job, mind you, that you had two days to complete?!

NikkiTin> yeah about that

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Oh come on

NikkiTin> i know i saw her last night and i started taking pictures 

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Ok. Then show us the pictures

NikkiTin> but the pictures didnt save for some reason

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Wait, what?

NikkiTin> it said error null

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Hmmmm

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> This thing couldn’t be tampering with our phones, could it?

NikkiTin> the chat log on sunday was tampered with

NikkiTin> so what if the lady thingy can tamper phones

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> We were talking in the Chatroom around 7o’clock…

NikkiTin> holy fuck

NikkiTin> what does that mean

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> What does that mean? I’ll spell it out for you Nikki.

NikkiTin> ugh not spelling

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> 7o’clock is when the lady comes according to Nurf and Harrison

NikkiTin> so

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> We were in the Chatroom at 7o’clock

NikkiTin> oooooohhh

NikkiTin> i still dont get it

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Nikki…

NikkiTin> what im smart like bear grills is

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> That's not even how you spell his name…

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Look, for my sanity, just go fetch Harrison and Nurf

NikkiTin> okey dokey

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> And don’t bite them this time!

NikkiTin> why not

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> You accidentally bit Harrison’s dick last time

NikkiTin> oh

NikkiTin> i thought i bit spongebob

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Just do your damn task

NikkiTin> right ill get them

NikkiTin has left  
[ADMIN]Dolph has joined

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Hey, Dolph

[ADMIN]Dolph> Hello my Nerris

[ADMIN]Dolph> Is pictures come out?

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> This ghost lady thing tampered with Nikki’s phone

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> So no pictures unfortunately 

[ADMIN]Dolph> Seems like your believe now

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Of course I believe now, Dolph 

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> The chat log bugging out two days ago seriously freaked me out

[ADMIN]Dolph> It’s alright Nerris.

[ADMIN]Dolph> Magic is just like that sometimes.

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Wait, do you think this lady on the lake has something to do with… magic?

[ADMIN]Dolph> She might…

[ADMIN]Dolph> The ability to appear in two different places seems less supernatural and a bit more…

[ADMIN]Dolph> Magical.

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Magic isn’t usually this scary though

[ADMIN]Dolph> Magic can totally be scary, Nerris.

[ADMIN]Dolph> The unknown. The possible destruction. The death.

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Hmmm

[ADMIN]Dolph> For goodness’s sake, magic made Harrison’s brother disappear!

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Well, my magic isn’t scary at the very least

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Harrison’s magic is the scary one

[ADMIN]Dolph> Seems like you’re quite confident in that...

NikkiTin has joined  
Harrison has joined

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Nikki, what happened?

NikkiTin> nurf told me to buzz off

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Really? Why?

NikkiTin> says were all crazy if we believe in some ghost lady

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> I thought he believed in the supernatural?

NikkiTin> he told me he doesnt

Harrison> honestly, I don’t know what his problem is

Harrison> we all saw him go into great detail about this ghost, right?

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Yeah… it’s like he doesn’t remember being here…

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Almost like he wasn’t ever here...

Harrison> it’s just really weird if I’m honest

NikkiTin> yeah it is

NikkiTin> maybe dolph can figure it out hes the smart one

Harrison> what, I’m not the smart one

NikkiTin> no

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Nikki… come on

Harrison> in what way is Dolph the smart one?

Harrison> I really wanna know

NikkiTin> he does math for fun and teaches me some stuff

Harrison> like what?

NikkiTin> like 5 times 5 is 15

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Um… should we tell her?

NikkiTin> hes so smart 

Harrison> nah

NikkiTin> i wonder when hell be online

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> He already is online

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> I just spoke to him

[ADMIN]Dolph has joined

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Um…

NikkiTin> then why did he just join ner

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Just forget about it

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Must’ve misread something earlier

NikkiTin> whats the problem ner

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Nothing Nikki 

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> I said it’s fine

Harrison> I’m looking at the chat history...

Harrison> Nerris, who were you talking to earlier?

[ADMIN]Dolph> Whose were you have talked to?

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Huh?

Harrison> you mentioned Dolph, but he just joined, did he not?

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Sorry, I must just be tripping or something

NikkiTin> davids plant strikes again

[ADMIN]Dolph> I was no here earlier

Harrison> what made you say your magic isn’t scary

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Dude, you dont need to take it personally 

Harrison> and my magic is “scary” apparently

Harrison> like me I’m assuming

NikkiTin> lol

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> I didn’t mean it like that

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> I just meant that bad things happen sometimes due to your magic

Harrison> like what

Harrison> tell me already Nerris

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Harrison, stop trying to get into a fight with me

Harrison> says the one with magic based on a damn dice

Harrison> and not the soul

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> My magic is way more legit than yours

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> I can do more than summon rabbits from a gay looking hat

Harrison> lemme guess 

Harrison> you can summon elf rabbits for five mana

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> That attack costs four mana!

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Poser!

[ADMIN]Dolph> Nikki, I has popcorn ready

NikkiTin> oooo yummy

Harrison> its so tiring to deal with your magicism

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> What’s that even supposed to mean?

Harrison> racism

Harrison> but with magic

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> You’re the magicist one!

Harrison> no u

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Nope. Definitely you

NikkiTin> fight to the death!!!!!!

Harrison> Nikki

Harrison> just shut up already

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Don’t you come into my Chatroom and tell my friend to shut up!

Harrison> i really dont care anymore

Harrison> clearly im not even welcomed

[ADMIN]Dolph> You must include him too Nerris

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> I’m trying my best!

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> He’s the one being difficult!

Harrison> you haven’t even answered my main question

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> What question?

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> How many stupid rabbits can you shove up a hat?

Harrison> no, not that 

Harrison> answer’s four btw

Harrison> no, my question was who were you talking to earlier

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> What are you even talking about

Harrison> before Dolph came

Harrison> you were talking to who you believed to be Dolph

NikkiTin> but nobody is there in the chatlog

Harrison> exactly

NikkiTin> holy fuck

NikkiTin> what does that mean

Harrison> Nerris might have been talking to the ghost

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> I know I wasn’t 

Harrison> Nerris, if we’re gonna investigate this, we need to be open with one another

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Like I be open with you, head tumor

Harrison> you’re acting really stupid and strange

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Can you just drop it

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> God

Harrison> no

Harrison> if the ghost lady talked to you, you need to tell us

Harrison> you always assume you can handle this stuff on your own

Harrison> like your perfect somehow

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> I don’t assume I’m perfect!

Harrison> you totally do

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Show me an example of when I thought I was perfect

Harrison> the numerous times you called my magic fake

Harrison> a sham

NikkiTin> oh boy this again

[ADMIN]Dolph> Popcorn still has fresh!

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Doesn’t Neil do the exact same thing?

Harrison> yes but he’s an asshole

Harrison> which means you’re an asshole

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Fuck you Harrison

Harrison> fuck you bitch

[ADMIN]Dolph> Did Max perform hack on Harrison?

NikkiTin> you two need to chill

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Why do I need to chill?

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Just sick of Harrison invalidating me

Harrison> why should I validate a delusional dnd player

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> See

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Invalidation right there

Harrison> whatever, back to the real point

Harrison> fuck the lady

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> What's the real point then?

Harrison> about what kind of magic is scary

Harrison> did you only say my type of magic was scary because you know deep down my magic is real and yours is fake?

[ADMIN]Dolph> Why two fighting?

[ADMIN]Dolph> Both must dance around in harmony so we beat up dressy lady

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Dolph, shut up

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> No, Harrison. Your magic is scary because of how much you actually believe in it

Harrison> yet you believe in your magic.

Harrison> you believe in it so much that you tried to freeze david one time

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> The only reason it didn’t work was because I was short one mana!

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> You just don’t know this because of your false version of magic

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> You’re the Anti-Mhrist!

Harrison> I made my brother disappear for God’s sake.

Harrison> Isn’t that magic?

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Sure, you made your brother disappear

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Like the one time you froze time 

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Not

Harrison> I froze time to save your sorry ass after you failed to help Quartermaster stop the apocalypse.

Harrison> I had to save us with MY magic.

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Wait a moment

Harrison> Sweetie, you just need to understand that I’m right and you’re wrong, and there’s nothing you can do about it.

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Wtf

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> You don’t type like this

Harrison> Nerris, darling, I totally type like this.

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Harrison, fucking stop

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> It's not funny

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> This whole thing with the lady has been freaking me out

[ADMIN]Dolph> What’s been freaking you out?

NikkiTin> Are you alright?

Harrison> Honey, surely you aren’t well.

[ADMIN]Dolph> You should come to my residence, I can get you some medicine, a cure for your fears.

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Guys, stop fucking with me

Harrison> If only I didn’t feed off fear…

Harrison> I could cure it!

Harrison> That must mean… I lied!

[ADMIN]Dolph> Good one sweetie poo!

NikkiTin> Such classy humor!

Harrison> Hahahahahahahahahaha

[ADMIN]Dolph> Hahahahahahahahahaha

NikkiTin> Hahahahahahahahahaha

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> I’m going for the day

NikkiTin> Why, honey? 

Harrison> What shall we do then?

[OWNER]AbyssFighter> Make up a plan or something. I don’t really care 

[OWNER]AbyssFighter has left

Harrison> Nerris?

NikkiTin> yeah was your phone acting weird just now

[ADMIN]Dolph> Chatlog is much weirdness

Harrison> lemme look at it real fast

Harrison> wait, what the hell

Harrison> no way I would say “Honey”

Harrison> I typed “nerris, are you not feeling well”

Harrison> not whatever’s in the chatlog right now

NikkiTin> crud

[ADMIN]Dolph> Oh no. Black lady fucks with we

NikkiTin> the spook!!!!!

NikkiTin> well we should form a plan of action 

NikkiTin> mission black lady if you will

Harrison> Bonquisha?

NikkiTin> huh

Harrison> sorry

Harrison> for a moment you reminded me of David’s ex

Harrison> man she was scary

NikkiTin> yeah she was

Harrison> she tried to kill him like, four times

NikkiTin> well how about a different name

[ADMIN]Dolph> Mission Mrs. Spook Lady!

Harrison> that’s somehow more racist and less racist at the same time

[ADMIN]Dolph> Lady Spookable?

NikkiTin> lady spookable it is

NikkiTin> ok plan time

[ADMIN]Dolph> If ghost listens, should not talk here?

NikkiTin> this thing will listen no matter what

NikkiTin> might as well talk in the comforts of our own tents

[ADMIN]Dolph> Si

NikkiTin> ok since nerris is calling it quits tonight we should stay low at 7

NikkiTin> tomorrow at 7 we should try using nerris and harrisons magic to capture the ghost

[ADMIN]Dolph> Where at?

NikkiTin> lake sounds good

Harrison> good plan

Harrison> not sure why you include Nerris, but that’s fine

[ADMIN]Dolph> So we finish plan?

NikkiTin> i guess we did

[ADMIN]Dolph> Yep. Now I drink tea. Sees later two

[ADMIN]Dolph has left

Harrison> I’m probably gonna practice some tricks

NikkiTin> wait

NikkiTin> wait!

Harrison> what is it

NikkiTin> i wanna talk to you

Harrison> why

NikkiTin> look i know nerris can be bossy

NikkiTin> but you were kinda mean to them

Harrison> I’m just trying to make a point

Harrison> they always acts like they’re perfect

NikkiTin> they do

NikkiTin> i agree with that

NikkiTin> but you do invalidate them whether you admit it or not

Harrison> they invalidate me too, Nikki

NikkiTin> they do

NikkiTin> ill give you that

NikkiTin> but two wrongs dont make a right

Harrison> so what, let them put me down

Harrison> don’t really get why you’re acting all neutral when you constantly stick up for them when they bully me

NikkiTin> i thought taking you seriously would help

Harrison> well it didn’t 

Harrison> you’re a child of you think you have any right to be a moderator in this situation

NikkiTin> what do you mean

Harrison> Nikki, I like you

Harrison> but you’re really oblivious 

NikkiTin> i wanna make things better between you two

Harrison> well.

Harrison> You can’t, Nikki.

NikkiTin> please har let me at least try

Harrison> No. She’s a bully. Nothing more, nothing less.

Harrison> I’m only sticking around to study this “black lady.”

Harrison> For now though, I need a break from all of you.

NikkiTin> harrison im sorry

Harrison> Why don’t you check on your friends?

NikkiTin> i dont need to check on them

Harrison> Nikki.

NikkiTin> what

Harrison> What did you do last night?

Harrison> It’s an easy question, Nikki.

NikkiTin> i tried to take photos of the thing

Harrison> Bit rude to call me…

> The thing :)

NikkiTin> woahwoahwoah

> Hello, Nikki.

NikkiTin> um hi

> So, you children seem to be modern-day detectives!

> How fun!

NikkiTin> yeah about the capture thing

NikkiTin> we didnt mean it

> No! You’re not in trouble silly!

NikkiTin> im not

> Of course not! I love seeing kids and their wild imaginations!

> Say, I’m terribly sorry for butting into your investigation!

> Well, one of them at least

NikkiTin> thats alright

NikkiTin> hey wait a moment

> Wow, you’re so cute when you’re confused.

> The little dimples.

> Too much for an old-timer like me :)

NikkiTin> ok hold on a moment grandma

> That wasn’t very nice :(

NikkiTin> how do you know about my friends investigation

> Is that what you call your little investigation into David and Max?

NikkiTin> shhhhh

> Didn’t expect anyone else to know did you.

> Well, ain’t that an issue when some… Lady Spookable discovers the totally not hidden smear campaign against David...

NikkiTin> look can i just ask you a few questions

> Your nerve shocks me.

> I have the potential to expose you. Strip you of any goodwill you’ve collected in this shit stain of a camp.

> I could send David chat records of your little smear campaign…

> You wouldn’t wanna be like Max would you?

NikkiTin> nonono im just a little confused

> Yet, you still feel compelled to make demands?

> Not wise, Nikki.

NikkiTin> well im in charge

> It would be a shame if Ered found out Nikki the Dumb spilled the beans.

> Be a real shame if your little bitty crush on a certain little boy was leaked...

> Be a shame if that little hooded friend of yours met his fate in between my slender fingers...

NikkiTin> ok sorry sorry

> Man, Max. First, you woo over Neil, then Nikki! What a hunk! Guess you just get that when you’re a tanned man!

NikkiTin> i said i was sorry

NikkiTin> i dont even have a crush on max

> In my world, you do love him. And my world is perfect, glimmering, all angles of perfection!

> Anyway...

> As my friend Hailey always said...

>Tanned men woo over all people!

NikkiTin> why are you doing this

> Right, back to the point...

> Sorry won’t cut it, young lady.

> You have a real deluded version of reality.

> But worry not.

> Mother is here to knock you into shape.

NikkiTin> ok what do i have to do so you dont tell the others

> I’m getting to it, missy.

> You need to learn some respect.

> A true proper lady of form listens.

NikkiTin> yes maam

> Alright, time to tell you how your sad puddle of existence will play out.

> One, you will keep your trap closed about this brief conversation.

> Can’t have the others figuring out about me, no way! This should be a “fun” mystery :)

> Two, you will drag on both investigations as long as you possibly can.

NikkiTin> why though

> I thought I said a true proper lady of form listens.

> Three, by the end of August, I expect you to harm Max in some meaningful way.

> By meaningful, by the way. I mean emotionally hurt him.

> Don’t bite him.

NikkiTin> its really hard to make him cry

> Fret not. I’m willing to help you make him cry. I have some experience with my own boys.

> Four, and I’m also willing to help you with this, by the end of August, I want you and Max to be a thing if that’s what you kids would call it...

NikkiTin> woah

NikkiTin> why would me and max be a thing 

> I’m a mother. I can tell when a few children can’t get their hormones in check.

NikkiTin> i dont have a crush on him

> My world. My rules. You will love Max no matter what, and there’s nothing you can do about it.

> Hope you got all of that :)

> I can always remind you if you are in some way messing up.

NikkiTin> im still a little confused are you sure thats all

> But hold on one measly moment! I have something else to tell you!

NikkiTin> oh

NikkiTin> what else do you need to tell me

> It’s not really something I NEED to tell you… It’s more like a story, to be honest...

NikkiTin> what

> Just listen. You’ll understand.

NikkiTin> im not very booksmart though 

> There was once a boy named Lucas who lived with his family alongside the Great Plains of Simil. These plains used to host terrible monsters called the Wering Claws, but no more ever since the Golden Curtain divided the line between civilization and the outside darkness incarnate. 

> One day though, due to the actions of faceless men, with no consideration for the families alongside the possible line of destruction brought about by darkness, the Golden Curtain fell, and the creatures… the Claws crossed to the other side.

> One particular Claws tore into the boy’s house and murdered his family. From the senior grandmother who baked cookies wrapped in a blanket of cinnamon smoke to the newest born baby sister, all their pieces laid about the now darkened hallways.

> Lucas, only reaching his eighth year two days prior, was not present at the time. He would though eventually find his family, destroyed, torn from elbow to ankle. He looked upon his mother’s head, carved and red, as it bobbled in the light breeze due to her neck being turned into mere shards of what they once were.

> He cried out for his older brother whose leg and arm were fused upon the nearby kitchen floor in a pool of monstrous red against the homely white floor. He cried for his father whose muscles, once used to fight back against the Claws, fell deflated against the wooden floor now covered with scratch marks.

> Oh, oh! If only dear Lucas knew the Claws had never left! Maybe his face would still be on his feeble skull…

> The Claws rushes forward, digging its bigger than earth nails against the kid’s wet face. All the skin, in three claw-shaped lines curving from the top of his forehead, past the left cheek, and ending on the left wall of his neck, was ripped from its host. All that was left was the red. The red that would follow the kid as he ran away from his shattered life. 

> With no family, no face, no family, no dignity, no hope, he sat upon a lake bank as the void of hunger took hold of him. With death… with null… with me approaching… Lucas did all he could.

> He cried.

> He cried for thirty-five minutes and forty-one seconds until he drowned in the falls of death.

> Before he drowned inside of me.

> That was the story of just one. Just one out of many drowned against me, the infinite end, the final ballad, the perfect mix of every sensation in a baker’s dozen of the most treacherous feelings felt by man.

> Death. The void. Null.

> All wrapped perfectly… in ME!

NikkiTin> wow

NikkiTin> what does any of that mean

> Yes, yes. You’re not a very good reader. Lucas wasn’t either…

> Or… to be more accurate… Lucas isn’t either…

> I just told you what… should have happened.

NikkiTin> hold up

> Instead of what actually happened.

NikkiTin> did you fail at your one job grim reaper

NikkiTin> lucas is still alive???

> One, I am not the Grim Reaper. That is my brother.

> Two, fail is a strong word. I simply… ceased to complete my task. Lucas’s will… was too strong.

> Three… Actually, I shouldn’t say…

> :)

NikkiTin> why not

> I couldn’t get Lucas… but…

> Almost spoiled my… revised plans :)

> Anyway, I must be going now.

NikkiTin> i still have questions about this whole thing

> Good, good. Too bad you’re just a child.

> I can’t entertain you with any more of my time.

> Follow my demands or there will be consequences.

> Such as,

NikkiTin> such as what

NikkiTin> mother lady what

> Nikki!

NikkiTin> um what

> **NIKKKIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!**

em ot gnodnopser uoy t’nera kcuf eht yhw !ikkiN Goodness me, this tech is so outdated!

> Guess it ain’t my boys’ day just yet :/

> Ijustneedsomemorepeoplewithlittlebitmoretime 

> YeahhasalwaysmadeyouthinkaboutwhatIdo 

source_code -  
@Nerris <= AbyssFighter (= owner_natural )

no perms @@27:);2&-

perms grants”-08/$$:&&

“-9-$&47

@Nerris <= Null (= owner_ )

918&27-5$2&&:!)

*_*€|£€{%>_!

source_code - execute close_down

*]^>’kllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Null

NikkiTin>

hello

what the hell is happebing

sooehdge hlepnme plllllos

*_••=====[^%!|€

*]*€£_

[-] { | ? MEEeE

RadixWraith has lef Ttttt 

reality 

oooo

hurts david

spank

grooooooo@@@@@@@@@!!!

NNnNnNn

David stop I don’t like it when ur like this

Max it’ll be over soon

*]>€€€€’shauuakw  
Ithurts  
Shaun!

% died when

202021 bevan

2010 - ? - 2021  
-  
Owijw£\^  
$greatesass extinction  
@Max <= *^\££¥ (= ????

Hron> Ni! why th uck n’t resding to 

Nik

iTin> sh di she br i

tttin >< f  
Ik im confused  
uck

Mememememememememememememwm

:)

loooo

k into the black mirror

14-21-21-12

14-21-21-12

nlujuu

I’l

fuuuuuuuuqjmamlp

916$-‘lcouajmisuwhnrkoicyshjakufjnmlaiejb  
chhhatbootte

Sassssssaiiioio

|>

Harrison> Nikki! why the fuck aren’t you responding to me

NikkiTin> har im confused

NikkiTin> what do you need

Harrison> david needs you

Harrison> max fell in that ditch again

NikkiTin> crap

Harrison> are you alright?

NikkiTin> just shut up

Harrison> look, if this has to do with the lady, you need to tell us

NikkiTin> im sorry i cant tell you anything

Harrison> why not

Harrison> Nikki, what the hell happened

NikkiTin> My lips are sealed.

Harrison> shit, Nikki, are you alright?!

NikkiTin> My lips are sealed.

NikkiTin has left

Harrison> holy shit

Harrison> ghost bitch, don’t touch her!!

Harrison has left

> Despite my initial plans going… not so well.

> Lack of my Barren Wraith and all,

> Destroying this dimension’s Max and Nikki emotionally,

> Will be an act from bleakness,

> From Null,

> From ME!

> Always keep that in mind, lovely reader.

> I am everything and nothing. I am you. I am not you. I am death. I am life. I am light. I am darkness. I am time. I am the infinite black mirror. 

XxGrimReaperXxSN0PE> Yo, Null sis, stop with the poetic bullshit. We got some people to fuck up.

> Oh… you’ve made yourself ridiculous, brother!

XxGrimReaperXxSN0PE> Whatevs. Just end your damn poem already.

> It’s not a poem…

XxGrimReaperXxSN0PE> End it.

> Ughhhhh fine.

> Insert some more shit about me being everything because I kinda am…

> OH, RIGHT.

> The most important line :D

> I am Null.

> There! Nailed it!

XxGrimReaperXxSN0PE> Cool. We got some biz to do.

> Sure… but can you change your nickname… it makes us look ridiculous…

XxGrimReaperXxSN0PE> Only if you come with me and burn down the local orphanage.

> Anything with my favorite little brother :)

La la la la la  
Let’s burn the orphans!  
La la la la la  
Let’s…

XxGrimReaperXxSN0PE> I’m not very good at lyrics…

> Me neither…

La la la la la  
Let’s burn the orphans!  
La la la la la  
Let’s inject some morphine!  
La la la la la  
Let’s slap…

XxGrimReaperXxSN0PE> Some loaves?

> That doesn’t rhyme.

XxGrimReaperXxSN0PE> I rather it sound better than go all…

XxGrimReaperXxSN0PE> leT’s InJecT soME M0rpHIne!?

> Oh whatever. I can’t even work with you sometimes /:(

XxGrimReaperXxSN0PE> Let’s just say we slapped the bread and go and burn some orphans.

> Yeah…

> You wanna pin the whole thing on the local town crazy?

XxGrimReaperXxSN0PE> That blonde dude with white cult clothes?

XxGrimReaperXxSN0PE> That’s a good idea.

> Let’s do it…

La la la la la  
Insert some lyrics!  
La la la la la

XxGrimReaperXxSN0PE> Ok. That’s enough singing.

> But… but…

XxGrimReaperXxSN0PE has joinedleft

> Ugh, the Grim Reaper sucks as a brother…

> Anyone reading out there with little siblings…

> I have it worse. Don’t even try and fight me over this!

> Null signing out!

Ma <= *^\££¥ (= ???? has left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Unfortunately, school is starting back up for me in a couple of days :(
> 
> I should be able to stay productive though due to weekends, Study Halls, and random break-type moments at work! 
> 
> That tangent aside, I hope you all return to read Chapter 11 when it releases tomorrow!
> 
> Chapter 11, “The Great Wraith,” comes out tomorrow at 3:00PM EST!
> 
> \- Dramadog15


	11. The Great Wraith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerris goes to the Great Ered for some help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Great Wraith has spoken her wisdom! Welcome back y’all for yet another chapter of Camp Campbell Group Chat! This one is another private messaging chapter much like Chapter 3, “The Great Ered.” I have to say it again, thank you all so much for the support! 
> 
> Generic thank you message out of the way, here’s your regularly scheduled nickname chart!
> 
> (Private Messaging)  
Ered - RadixWraith  
Nerris - AbyssFighter 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy Chapter 11!

_You are viewing, Private Messages._  
8/11/10 5:34 PM  
RadixWraith + AbyssFighter 

AbyssFighter> Hey, are you there?

AbyssFighter> I really need to talk to you!

AbyssFighter> Ered?

AbyssFighter> I know now is probably a bad time

AbyssFighter> But I really need you

AbyssFighter> Ered please

RadixWraith> Oh sorry Nerris.

RadixWraith> I got caught up in some bullshit with Preston. 

AbyssFighter> What happened?

RadixWraith> Space Kid doodled something on the stage. 

RadixWraith> To say Preston went berserk would be an understatement.

AbyssFighter> Is that what the high-pitched screeching was?

RadixWraith> No, that was Max after Preston nearly decapitated him

AbyssFighter> Jeez!

RadixWraith> It wasn’t on purpose. Preston ripped the plank that had the doodle on it and chucked it through the air.

RadixWraith> Damn thing nearly killed Max…

RadixWraith> Anyway… That aside...

RadixWraith> What do you need?

AbyssFighter> Yeah, I just wanna have a little chat you know

AbyssFighter> About things 

RadixWraith> Well, I’m completely open, so go for it.

RadixWraith> Actually, first, how did your Chatroom go?

AbyssFighter> Ok I guess

RadixWraith> Ok?

RadixWraith> A Chatroom is a really exciting thing!

AbyssFighter> Surprise you even like these Chatrooms

RadixWraith> Um… what do you mean?

AbyssFighter> I wasn’t on the first day since David’s invites never sent properly…

AbyssFighter> But I could still tell that you got into some drama with Neil…

RadixWraith> Whaaaaat. No, I didn’t!

AbyssFighter> Dinnertime that day, you got into a shouting match with Neil

RadixWraith> We did?

RadixWraith> Shit, we might’ve.

AbyssFighter> It was really loud

RadixWraith> Oooooh now I remember.

AbyssFighter> You called him a chicken abortion

AbyssFighter> Surprised David and Gwen didn’t intervene

RadixWraith> If I recall correctly, Gwen was listening to some trashy reality TV while David…

RadixWraith> I think David just wasn’t paying attention.

AbyssFighter> How?

AbyssFighter> David always pays attention!

RadixWraith> Can we like, not talk about David?

AbyssFighter> Why?

RadixWraith> Can we just not… I can explain later.

AbyssFighter> Alright… fine

RadixWraith> Anyway, back to your question…

RadixWraith> Yes, I did have a rough first day with this whole Chatroom thing.

RadixWraith> But that doesn’t matter! I wanna know if something happened!

AbyssFighter> Why?

RadixWraith> Look, don’t tell nobody. It’ll ruin my cool.

RadixWraith> But… you’re like a little sister to me.

RadixWraith> Little elf companion, sorry.

RadixWraith> That’s why I want you to answer this one, simple question...

RadixWraith> Did something happen?

AbyssFighter> No, nothing happened

AbyssFighter> We’re just studying ghosts right now

RadixWraith> Well, that’s awesome Nerris

RadixWraith> I would love to hear more about this!

AbyssFighter> You really wouldn’t 

RadixWraith> Of course I would.

RadixWraith> I might not be very knowledgeable in this field, but I find it so interesting when you talk about this… supernatural stuff!

RadixWraith> You’re like a little Einstein!

AbyssFighter> I’m not Ered

AbyssFighter> Really

RadixWraith> I think you are.

RadixWraith> You remember the two rules of Camp Campbell, right?

AbyssFighter> Um, no swearing…

AbyssFighter> Shit

RadixWraith> Not David’s rules silly!

AbyssFighter> Ohhh! Your rules!

AbyssFighter> Yeah I remember

AbyssFighter> 1. Big Sis Ered is always right

AbyssFighter> 2. If Ered is wrong, read rule number one

RadixWraith> I’m so happy you remembered them.

RadixWraith> Everyone else literally forgot about them like, five seconds after I made them.

AbyssFighter> You made them that one night we tied David and Gwen up

RadixWraith> That was such a great night.

RadixWraith> All of us having so much fun.

RadixWraith> We sung so many trashy pop songs… but it was still fun.

RadixWraith> I remember when Nikki tried to sing Dynamite… she kinda sounded like a…

RadixWraith> Nerris, give me some humorous comparison that is more insulting than anything…

RadixWraith> Nerris.

RadixWraith> Um, Nerris?

AbyssFighter> Actually…

AbyssFighter> Max, Neil, and Space Kid weren’t invited

RadixWraith> They rebelled, there’s a difference.

AbyssFighter> Not really, and that’s what I wanted to talk about

RadixWraith> I thought you wanted to share your ghost stuff

AbyssFighter> No, that’s what you want

RadixWraith> Right.

RadixWraith> But, come on...

RadixWraith> You know I want to hear about your ghost stuff.

AbyssFighter> Ered, are you trying to stall?

RadixWraith> What, of course not! When would I ever,

AbyssFighter> I’m so sorry,

RadixWraith> No, no don’t be,

AbyssFighter> Now you’re here forever!

RadixWraith> What about you?

AbyssFighter> What about me?

RadixWraith> Shit, we never did finish this song.

AbyssFighter> I love this song Ered

AbyssFighter> Tell me how you came up with it

RadixWraith> It’s a really long story.

AbyssFighter> I don’t care! Tell me!

RadixWraith> It involves some drama…

AbyssFighter> Um, hello? We go to the same camp as goddamn Preston Goodplay!

AbyssFighter> We can all handle a bit of drama

RadixWraith> Ok.

RadixWraith> Ok you win Lord Dimples.

AbyssFighter> Yay!

AbyssFighter> Lemme get comfy in my covers…

RadixWraith> Those covers have spiders in them.

AbyssFighter> They do not

AbyssFighter> HOLY FUCK IT HAS SPIDERS IN IT

AbyssFighter> EWWWW

RadixWraith> Told cha.

RadixWraith> You broke rule number one.

AbyssFighter> ERED HELP ME

RadixWraith> Look, I'm already barely getting a signal here after Space Kid broke the router.

RadixWraith> If I move from this spot, my feeble as fuck internet connection will literally die on me.

AbyssFighter> Ugh. I’ll just sleep outside tonight

RadixWraith> That’s the spirit.

AbyssFighter> Just get on with the story already

RadixWraith> Right...

RadixWraith> So, in fifth grade or so, I was friends with this girl, Rebecca or something.

RadixWraith> We had a sleepover one night, drawing a bunch of stuff, singing a bunch of stuff.

AbyssFighter> What did you draw?

RadixWraith> She drew her characters, Lars and Sadie, and I drew my character, this lady in a black dress I never named.

RadixWraith> God, I wish I still had my drawings.

AbyssFighter> Oh

AbyssFighter> How funny

RadixWraith> I really liked my lady! Sometimes she still appears in the back of my mind!

RadixWraith> Usually in a nightmare though…

AbyssFighter> Probably just childhood trauma 

RadixWraith> Probably just childhood trauma.

RadixWraith> Anyway, that night, we made up this song, but never finished it.

RadixWraith> Next week after that, the capital B for bonkers Rebecca dumps me and calls me a bad friend.

AbyssFighter> Why?

AbyssFighter> And wait, dump?

RadixWraith> I don’t even know.

AbyssFighter> Did you date her?

AbyssFighter> Ered, I know you don’t like to talk about this stuff… but you can talk to me.

RadixWraith> I did have feelings for her. It was never a thing though.

AbyssFighter> Welp

AbyssFighter> Sorry for asking

RadixWraith> You’re good, Nerris. You’re cool enough to know.

RadixWraith> Anyway, the bitch was so crazy sometimes. She did eventually settle when high school began…

AbyssFighter> What a story

RadixWraith> Hope she never uses this song in like, a series or something.

AbyssFighter> Yeah, that would be so awkward

RadixWraith> She’s the type of girl who would make a show about what, a fat kid who unlocks secret magical powers through ice cream.

AbyssFighter> But then, the big twist!

RadixWraith> His mom,

AbyssFighter> The true source of his power,

RadixWraith> Was a gem-based dictator this whole time!

AbyssFighter> Dun dun dun

RadixWraith> Nerris, you share much of my humor. I like that.

RadixWraith> Also, this fat kid’s mom being some sort of dictator would be so obvious lmao.

AbyssFighter> Maybe that’s the point

AbyssFighter> Make it so obvious that everyone drifts towards crazier theories like…

RadixWraith> His mother was a peach!

RadixWraith> Oh mother! How must you… peach the wounds?

AbyssFighter> Lol

RadixWraith> You’re really awesome to be with.

AbyssFighter> Thanks

AbyssFighter> Also, thanks jerk for getting that song stuck in my head

RadixWraith> You’re lucky I’m not sharing any of our other songs.

RadixWraith> Like Giant Woman.

AbyssFighter> Quite a title

RadixWraith> We based it of my bio mom.

RadixWraith> She was really fat.

AbyssFighter> Um, Ered…

RadixWraith> Yeah?

AbyssFighter> Would it be too awkward if I asked… what happened with your family?

AbyssFighter> Like, I know you have two dads, but how did they meet, and what’s the deal with your bio mom?

RadixWraith> I actually shared part of this story with Preston, but I’ll tell you too.

RadixWraith> Get popcorn.

AbyssFighter> Dolph already ate the popcorn

RadixWraith> He did?! I’ll fucking kill him!

AbyssFighter> Ered…

RadixWraith> I’ll kill Dolph later...

RadixWraith> Alright, one of my dads is, in fact, my biological father. He was initially married to the woman who was my biological mother.

RadixWraith> Now, my bio dad grew up in a very bigoted family, you know, the type of family with too many closets and too few lights.

AbyssFighter> Sounds like a house from a horror movie

RadixWraith> Guess you could say that’s what his life was like...

RadixWraith> So, for most of his life, he pretended to be straight.

RadixWraith> Which means he never truly loved my bio mom.

RadixWraith> Then, my bio dad met my other dad in the secret service and they kind of just hit it off.

RadixWraith> One divorce later, and here we are.

AbyssFighter> Ok, one more thing

AbyssFighter> How did your bio-mom not get custody, and why don’t you just call her mom.

RadixWraith> Well, when she found out my dad was gay and was planning on filing a divorce, she assaulted him.

AbyssFighter> Holy shit

RadixWraith> Big fight, court rules in his favor.

RadixWraith> Besides, not like my dads are technically married since, you know, it’s not legal in all parts of the States.

AbyssFighter> That's really sad. I thought 2010 was supposed to be a new year

RadixWraith> Yeah, real sad

RadixWraith> At least I got two cool gay dads

RadixWraith> Go USA, whoop whoop

AbyssFighter> Ered, we can drop the conversation if it’s making you uncomfortable 

RadixWraith> I mean, I'm fine.

RadixWraith> But yeah, I would rather hear about…

RadixWraith> Ghosts!

AbyssFighter> Ered, are you ever gonna drop that

RadixWraith> No, I wanna hear it.

RadixWraith> I need to hear it!

RadixWraith> Rule number one my dear.

AbyssFighter> Alright alright

AbyssFighter> Makes me a bit uncomfortable, so what

RadixWraith> Come on Ner.

AbyssFighter> Alright, Dolph, Nikki, Harrison, and I are studying ghosts, more specifically, this ghost Nurf spotted on the lakeside

AbyssFighter> Nurf described her as this colorless lady wearing a black dress. She also apparently distorts reality or something

RadixWraith> So interesting!

AbyssFighter> We tried taking photos of her. Didn’t work

AbyssFighter> We were gonna capture her using magic, but Nikki accidentally led us to some ditch instead of the lake

RadixWraith> That ditch has a bunch of dead animals, doesn’t it?

AbyssFighter> Yeah, it was gross

RadixWraith> Ew…

AbyssFighter> Especially when Nikki ate a squirrel corpse she picked up from the dirt

RadixWraith> Oh my God! That’s so nasty!

AbyssFighter> We were all so mad at Nikki for screwing this up… 

RadixWraith> She’s supposed to be the navigator, right?

AbyssFighter> Not like it would have mattered since there’s no way Harrison and I would have agreed on what kind of magic to use 

AbyssFighter> So, no progress currently on what we call, Null

RadixWraith> Nerris.

AbyssFighter> What

AbyssFighter> Wait

AbyssFighter> Aw shit

RadixWraith> You’ve been fighting with Harrison?

AbyssFighter> Not really

RadixWraith> Nerris, don’t lie to me.

AbyssFighter> Look, what do you think about the ghost?

RadixWraith> I don’t care about the ghost.

RadixWraith> I care about Harrison.

RadixWraith> I want you two to get along, or at least tolerate one another.

AbyssFighter> It’s impossible Ered

AbyssFighter> Mainly because of me

RadixWraith> Nerris, what’s this silly talk?

AbyssFighter> Ered, how am I expected to become friends with him when I bully him

AbyssFighter> I have always insulted not just his magic, but his appearance too

AbyssFighter> Even if I try to be nice, what’s the point, Harrison won’t forgive me for the things I’ve said

RadixWraith> That's not true.

AbyssFighter> I’ve called him retarded, a fag

RadixWraith> Ok, maybe you shouldn’t have called him those...

AbyssFighter> Should be him calling me those things

RadixWraith> Nerris, you’re not retarded, nor a bully.

RadixWraith> You might have said some horrible things in the past, but if you’re willing to change, that’s says a lot about your character.

AbyssFighter> I can’t take it seriously coming from you.

RadixWraith> What?

RadixWraith> Are you trying to imply something?

RadixWraith> I don’t really appreciate it.

AbyssFighter> Ered, you’re nice to me, but you bully other people

AbyssFighter> I’ve never wanted to say it because I was worried about how you would react

RadixWraith> Nerris, I’m sad you consider me a bully.

AbyssFighter> How can you deny it!

AbyssFighter> You exclude others, you insult others

AbyssFighter> Just the other day, you insulted Max, calling him a failed abortion

RadixWraith> Max doesn’t take it seriously.

AbyssFighter> Everyone always says that, yet, I can see him crying sometimes when things don’t go his way

AbyssFighter> He’s just really good at repressing it

RadixWraith> I’ve known Max longer, don’t act like you can weasel your nose into this.

AbyssFighter> I know stuff about him you don’t 

AbyssFighter> I know his parents beat him, that he has an obsession over being around David

AbyssFighter> Remember that time the two of them ditched Cameron?

AbyssFighter> Max is just a lonely kid, a victim

AbyssFighter> Just like we’re bullies

RadixWraith> Nerris.

RadixWraith> Nerris please talk to me. I wanna set something straight.

AbyssFighter> I think we’re born into these roles you know 

AbyssFighter> Every campaign needs an antagonist after all

RadixWraith> Nerris, I'm sorry for bullying people.

RadixWraith> Especially… Max…

RadixWraith> I made some major mistakes in the past… and I’m somewhat in denial…

AbyssFighter> Ered… I didn’t mean you’re a bad person

RadixWraith> I mean, you know I don’t mean to be malicious, right?

AbyssFighter> Of course, but how much does that really change?

RadixWraith> Nerris, I’m happy you knocked some sense into me, but I need to knock some sense into you.

RadixWraith> You’re not an inherently bad person, no one is.

AbyssFighter> Except Cameron Campbell

RadixWraith> Except Cameron Campbell, of course.

RadixWraith> You and I have made some mistakes, some major ones we need to work on.

RadixWraith> We should try apologizing.

AbyssFighter> It won’t matter though

RadixWraith> Look, if we truly change for the better, while they might not trust us at first, eventually, they will forgive us.

RadixWraith> We just need to forgive ourselves first.

AbyssFighter> Thanks, Ered

RadixWraith> No, thank you for bringing me to reality

RadixWraith> I do sometimes ignore stuff right in my face.

AbyssFighter> Alright, I'll try to be more patient with Harrison. I’ll really try

RadixWraith> I know you can do it.

AbyssFighter> What about you though

RadixWraith> Me?

AbyssFighter> …

RadixWraith> Oh, right. I’ll apologize to Max when I see him.

RadixWraith> Totally.

AbyssFighter> That's good, just don’t try to act all cool when you do it

RadixWraith> You saying I’m not cool.

RadixWraith> Or are you saying I’m ultra-cool.

AbyssFighter> You’re both, Ered

AbyssFighter> I promised Nikki we would go searching for the Boobs with Legs around this time, so I got to go

RadixWraith> Alright, hope the ghost investigation goes well!

AbyssFighter> Yeah…

RadixWraith> Is something else wrong?

RadixWraith> I still have time.

RadixWraith> Nerris?

AbyssFighter> Shit, I’m not feeling great…

RadixWraith> Um… do I need to get some Tylenol?

RadixWraith> Yello?

AbyssFighter> empleH

RadixWraith> Wot

AbyssFighter> Wait, never mind! Just had a big fart!

RadixWraith> Woah woah too much information.

AbyssFighter> I feel perfect now! No reason to stop by my tent!

RadixWraith> Um… sure…

RadixWraith> Again, hope your investigation into this black lady goes well!

RadixWraith> Wait, shit, does that sound super racist?

AbyssFighter> Yeah, h___ yo_r inv_____ation goes well too, sweetie.

RadixWraith> Um, your text is breaking. I can’t even read it.

AbyssFighter haas lleft

RadixWraith> Damn, these phones are real shitty sometimes.

RadixWraith> David’s such a cheap ass.

RadixWraith has left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Sorry I don’t have much to say in these end notes. I could yet again thank you all for the wonderful support I’ve received, but it might be overdoing it a little! Seriously though, thank you all. I never thought people would like this silly little side fic I started writing on the side. I’ve recently been struggling with bigger projects such as “Dad?” and “The World Went Black,” so to be able to write something a bit simpler relieves me of so much pressure! 
> 
> Sap aside, be sure to leave your thoughts below!
> 
> Chapter 12, “Confessions,” comes out tomorrow at 3:00PM EST!
> 
> -Dramadog15


	12. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max goes to Ered for some answers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG ASS ANNOUNCEMENT IN END NOTES. BE SURE TO READ!
> 
> Now, for your regularly scheduled beginning notes!
> 
> This chapter was a doozy to write! This chapter sort of returns to the A plot, if you wanna call it that. While I’m sure most of you have already noticed, I have been actively trying to incorporate Ered into the story since she seems to be a rather overlooked character in the Camp Camp fan base. This makes me quite sad as she’s one of my favorite characters next to Max and Nikki ;-;
> 
> Not much else to say, except... nickname chart!
> 
> (Private Messaging)  
Max - Max  
Ered - RadixWraith 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy “Confessions.”

_You are viewing, Private Messages._  
8/11/10 11:32 PM  
RadixWraith + Max 

Max> Ered

Max> Fucking hell

RadixWraith> What do you need, Max?

RadixWraith> Does it have to do with my debt?

Max> Not really

Max> Even though I will say that your debt is beginning to become an issue

RadixWraith> Look, I already promised you money by the end of the month.

Max> You said that two months ago

RadixWraith> Look, the U.S government flounders on debt all the time.

RadixWraith> So give me a break.

Max> I dont feel like giving you a break

RadixWraith> Max.

RadixWraith> Come on.

RadixWraith> I can bum you more illegal contraband.

Max> That would be adequate

Max> But Im not even here to talk about your stupid debt

RadixWraith> Is it about that chainsaw I lent you? Sorry it’s a bit faulty.

RadixWraith> My grandma cut someone in half with it in 57’.

RadixWraith> God bless her soul.

Max> Its not about that either dumbass

Max> Also what the actual fuck

RadixWraith> Sorry.

Max> I just need to know something 

RadixWraith> And that would be?

Max> I know you Preston and the other shitheads have been snooping around Davids cabin

RadixWraith> Oh.

Max> Well

RadixWraith> You know how we are…

RadixWraith> So full of surprises!

Max> Look what are you guys looking for

RadixWraith> Nothing Max.

Max> I dont believe you

RadixWraith> Ok.

RadixWraith> Fine, we are looking for something.

Max> Alright 

Max> If you dont want David to know you guys have been snooping do as I say

RadixWraith> Shit, I’m getting Maxmail…

Max> Just because Nikki used that term once doesnt mean you need to use it

RadixWraith> I think it’s cool.

Max> Just tell me why you guys are snooping around his cabin

RadixWraith> Well…

Max> If its about the dragon dildo

Max> That belongs to Gwen

RadixWraith> How do you know?

Max> Couple days ago I caught her hugging it moaning about some dude named Chad

RadixWraith> Wow, that’s sad…

RadixWraith> Anyway… as for the snooping…

Max> Well?

RadixWraith> It’s a long story, you wouldn’t wanna hear it.

Max> Just fucking tell me Ered

RadixWraith> Ok, so we started this… investigation into David because Nikki claimed her mom used to know David.

Max> Ew

RadixWraith> Yeah, real gross.

RadixWraith> We obviously didn’t believe her at first, despite the obvious fact that her mom’s a hoe.

Max> We?

RadixWraith> Preston and Neil.

RadixWraith> So we started to stalk David, taking a break every so often.

RadixWraith> We lost some progress, such as when Nikki and Neil fought over a moldy donut.

RadixWraith> Oh, and Preston had diarrhea a couple days back, it was really bad.

Max> Ok too much information

Max> I could smell the fucking disaster miles away

RadixWraith> Anyway.

RadixWraith> We’re looking for this folder we saw David carrying around.

Max> Ooooooo

RadixWraith> We believe it has pornographic pictures of Nikki’s mother.

Max> So lemme get this right

Max> yall looking for porn

RadixWraith> Basically.

RadixWraith> Totally.

Max> Dont know why you guys wanna see either of them naked

Max> Candys boobs sag and David is an easy 0 out of 10 dick is too large

RadixWraith> Yeah, Candy is ugly, I'll give you that.

RadixWraith> We shouldn’t tell Nikki about this conversation, oh my God.

Max> We already made fun of her over the incident with Candy and Carl

RadixWraith> I still hear those moans in my dreams sometimes.

Max> Carl made so many candy puns that it soured the whole thing

RadixWraith> So yeah, that’s what we’ve been doing.

RadixWraith> You can’t tell anyone, or else David will find out.

Max> Relax why would I stop you guys from finding Davids porn stash

Max> Say when you guys get a hold of it I wanna see it

RadixWraith> Um.

RadixWraith> Of course, Max!

Max> Is something else up

RadixWraith> Nope.

RadixWraith> Not at all.

RadixWraith> So how large is Davids dick?

Max> Ered!!!

RadixWraith> What, I’m asking for Preston.

RadixWraith> I’m gay Max, so I wouldn’t even wanna see David’s ding-a-bang.

Max> Ding-a-bang

RadixWraith> Yeah, that’s my code for penis.

Max> I just go with dick

Max> Or chocked-up dragon

RadixWraith> Are the dragon’s flames white in color by any chance?

Max> White on a good day red on a bad day

RadixWraith> Wow, that must ding-a-hurt.

Max> Same rule of thumb though for women

Max> I mean Nikki literally thought she was dying

RadixWraith> In a way, she was.

RadixWraith> When she realizes this happens every month.

RadixWraith> She literally was bragging just the other day about how she survived her “trial.”

Max> When do you get yours?

RadixWraith> Max, you’re a boy, that’s just plain gross.

Max> We just talked about dicks time for women to get the action

RadixWraith> Shitty logic, but whatever.

Max> Its perfectly good logic

Max> Look just fuck off if your gonna be difficult

Max> Just not good at talking to other people Ill just leave

RadixWraith> Hold on just a damn moment. I will talk about my damn period and you won’t stop me.

Max> You got my attention

RadixWraith> I usually get mine around the middle of the month.

Max> So it should begin soon right

RadixWraith> Yes it will, lil’ mathematician.

Max> Cant tell if I’m more insulted with mathematician or lil’

RadixWraith> I don’t see what the problem is. Both are compliments boi.

Max> One of them maybe but the other one

Max> Just kinda rude

RadixWraith> Is Max the Blue insecure about his height?

RadixWraith> We need CNN on this, stat!

RadixWraith> Fox too!

Max> Fucking hell

Max> When would I have time to handle some insecurities 

Max> I got an underground casino to run bitch

RadixWraith> I mean, insecurities are only natural.

RadixWraith> Not necessarily good, but natural nonetheless.

RadixWraith> Max.

RadixWraith> Come on, you usually aren’t this quiet.

Max> Im fucking fine

RadixWraith> I get it.

RadixWraith> Putting on a show for the rest of the world.

RadixWraith> I’ve always shrouded my true eyes, my true mouth.

RadixWraith> I still do, in fact.

Max> What the fuck are you talking about

Max> You sound like a crackpot from DontRapeMe Ave

RadixWraith> What I mean, Max, is that you don’t have to act so fucking hard around me.

Max> I’m not hard

Max> Certainly not hard for you

RadixWraith> You are good with words, I'll give you that.

Max> Am not

RadixWraith> But I know deep inside you aren’t really like this.

Max> Look are you gonna tell me something important or just keep spouting bullshit

Max> I would rather listen to Nikki than this

RadixWraith> Max, you literally just told me that you have a hard time talking to people.

Max> Did not

RadixWraith> You did… but I digress

RadixWraith> Max, how did you feel that one day we all went swimming?

Max> Horrible

RadixWraith> Really?

RadixWraith> You must be a better actor than Preston because you looked happy.

RadixWraith> Content with the world.

Max> I wasnt happy

Max> I just wanted to get the whole thing over with

Max> I wasnt gonna be the one to tell you your plan was stupid

RadixWraith> Max, I'm sorry about piss talking you with Nikki.

RadixWraith> And most of all…

RadixWraith> I’m sorry about how we met.

Max> We agreed never to talk about that again

RadixWraith> I haven’t talked about it. Nobody else here knows about what happened between you and me.

Max> Ered if your really gonna talk about this

Max> Dont

RadixWraith> Just hear me out for a moment. I can grab you some cigs if you just listen.

Max> Fiiiiine

RadixWraith> After our little incident that first week or so, I began to think…

RadixWraith> I thought about why you did what you did, and why I responded the way I responded…

RadixWraith> I realized that both of us… were just acting out because of shit in our lives…

RadixWraith> I like to tell other people that my parents’ divorce was no big deal and it was all cool…

RadixWraith> But… it really wasn’t…

RadixWraith> I’m not excusing what I did to you...

RadixWraith> There's no real excuse for what I did, so feel free to take my whole apology with a grain of salt.

Max> Well I do take it with salt

Max> But thanks anyway 

RadixWraith> Max, I know you partake in questionable legal not so legal things regarding our privacy, but I trust you enough to tell you this.

Max> And thats your mistake but go on

Max> You already told me more shit about your broken ass family 

RadixWraith> For a few years now, I’ve also been conflicted on my sexuality.

Max> Yeah youre gay tell us something we dont know

RadixWraith> I’m getting to it.

RadixWraith> I’ve always thought the same thing, since, I did feel attracted to other girls.

Max> So

RadixWraith> But, recently, I’ve been feeling things for a boy.

RadixWraith> Before you say anything, no, I’m not telling you who.

Max> Dammit

RadixWraith> This boy makes me feel higher than life itself.

RadixWraith> You know, all the bullshit metaphors people use to describe love.

Max> I think you mean similes

RadixWraith> I’m just worried that my dads won’t accept me if I’m not like them.

RadixWraith> I’m worried I won’t accept myself.

RadixWraith> I know bisexuality is a thing, but I just feel deterred from that path.

Max> Ered what should I say about this

RadixWraith> Nothing, Max.

RadixWraith> Thank you for listening to my rambles.

RadixWraith> It’s unfair for me to drop this all on you.

RadixWraith> I forget sometimes that you’re only ten.

Max> Bet youve never seen a ten year old with my kind of mouth

RadixWraith> You remind me so much of when I was your age.

RadixWraith> When I would act like this rebellious, badass to hide my shattering world.

RadixWraith> My bio parents were getting divorced around this time, Max.

Max> That sucks

RadixWraith> Life really sucks sometimes.

RadixWraith> Guess we can both be passengers to some theoretical better world.

Max> yeah

Max> Right

RadixWraith> We should all just get what we need to off our chests.

RadixWraith> If you’re hurting, I’m here to listen...

Max> Nah

Max> I think I’m good for now

RadixWraith> That's alright. 

RadixWraith> So….

RadixWraith> Can I actually ask for a favor?

Max> What

RadixWraith> Lemme be blunt. If I pay you a shit ton of money, could you sneak into David’s cabin and steal the porn folder?

Max> For a steep price sure

Max> Just need info

RadixWraith> Of course. I’ll get information ready in a couple days.

RadixWraith> So, this means you’re willing to do it?

Max> I guess

RadixWraith> Thank you so much, Max!

RadixWraith> Alright, all we know about this folder is that it has your name on it. We’ve already deduced this is a way to throw people off since camper records are a different color.

Max> Odd way to disguise a folder but makes sense

RadixWraith> I’ll text you when I get more information about the folder. Thank you so much for doing this.

Max> Yeah

RadixWraith> I should probably get going…

Max> Yeah…

RadixWraith> Again… feel free to tell me anything. I know I can be cold sometimes…

RadixWraith> But I really care for you guys.

Max> Just go

RadixWraith> Alright. Have a good night, Max.

Max> Hold on

Max> Wait

RadixWraith> Yeah?

Max> Fuck your really convincing sometimes

Max> I guess I wanna tell you something

Max> More accurately a few things

RadixWraith> Feel free to dump on me, little man.

Max> Dont call me little

Max> One…

Max> I like to write in my free time

Max> Dont make fun of it

RadixWraith> I’m not… I think that’s really cool.

RadixWraith> I love to write too!

Max> What, you write smut or what?

RadixWraith> Only sometimes…

Max> Anyway…

Max> Im also a bit of a grammar nazi in my day to day life

RadixWraith> Yet, you forget commas and periods all the time?

Max> I dont forget them

Max> I could use perfect grammar if I wanted to.

Max> See?

Max> I just don’t want other people to think I’m some fucking nerd.

RadixWraith> You’re not a nerd, Max.

Max> Look, you’re really nice and all, and I appreciate it…

Max> It is kinda nice to not trigger myself with missing periods and commas and all...

Max> But so many people, here and at home, give me shit over the writing thing…

RadixWraith> Who?

Max> Fucking Preston saw my private journal and he just made fun of the whole thing.

RadixWraith> That’s really not cool.

Max> Fucking bullshit is what it is.

Max> He didn’t tell anyone about the journal, did he?

RadixWraith> Max, I’m gonna be honest with you.

Max> Oh fuck. Did he tell Neil?

RadixWraith> No. Preston told me a few days ago. He left out the part where he made fun of you…

Max> Fucking asshole… I can’t stand him.

RadixWraith> Preston said you guys were really good friends.

RadixWraith> Was that all just a lie?

Max> Yes, it totally was…

Max> Fucking asshole though kept trying to apologize… or something to that effect.

RadixWraith> What do you mean?

Max> He started…

Max> Flirting with me…

Max> Nothing sexual thankfully… but just a lot of friendliness…

Max> It’s just like… he can’t stay away from me.

RadixWraith> Max… that’s not alright. Look, I get that you don’t like people to know about this kinda shit, so I won’t confront him about it if you feel too uncomfortable.

Max> Yeah, don’t fucking repeat anything I tell you.

RadixWraith> I just care for you, Max. Ever since I met you…

RadixWraith> Look, even though we started on the wrong foot… a few times…

Max> Like Camp Cool Kidz? That time I snuck dragon semen into your toothpaste?

RadixWraith> I just wanna m

RadixWraith> Wait, you what?

Max> Dragons were from Quartermaster’s dungeon… and the toothpaste thing was because I was mad…

Max> Over Camp Cool Kidz…

Max> Sorry…

RadixWraith> Alright… fair.

RadixWraith> I was being an asshole about the whole Camp Cool Kidz thing.

RadixWraith> Just don’t, like, ever touch my toothpaste again.

Max> Suspringsly tame reaction.

RadixWraith> By the way, if I get pregnant with a dragon baby, I’m totally suing you for child support.

Max> Sure. Put that in writing if you like.

RadixWraith> Max, I’m literally fuming right now…

RadixWraith> But, our bonding is so good… I’ll forget about the toothpaste thing…

RadixWraith> I could probably snag a memory cleansing potion later…

Max> I use those potions all the time.

RadixWraith> Anyway… back on point.

RadixWraith> I just wanna make sure that you’re safe, that you’re happy…

RadixWraith> Max… I know some serious shit is probably going on at home…

RadixWraith> Some serious shit is also probably happening here...

RadixWraith> I get it’s hard to think about… but I want you to be able to trust me...

RadixWraith> I’m not the same Ered you knew at the beginning of summer.

RadixWraith> Max, if someone is mistreating you… misusing you… you need to trust me enough to tell me.

Max> Look. I like you, but I can’t fucking tell anyone shit about anything 

RadixWraith> That’s alright.

Max> I just don’t even wanna think about it

Max> Fuck this

Max> Fuck my stupid ass writing fuck Preston fuck Neil

Max> Fuck that piece of shit David

Max> Fuck my fucking shitty parents

Max> Its just so fucking much sometimes 

RadixWraith> Look, I'm sorry for bringing it up.

Max> Ok so I know you know what state I arrived at camp in

Max> Really dirty and really scared

RadixWraith> Yeah. Sorry about not keeping my mouth shut...

RadixWraith> I wish the rest of them didn’t learn about that shit this way…

Max> Might as fucking well tell you this shit

Max> So the reason I looked like that was because at home my mom and dad sometimes lock me out of the house

RadixWraith> They do?

Max> They dont let me come in to shower or eat

Max> Ive considered just running away a couple times but never went through with it because I was scared

Max> I was just scared of my mom 

Max> She would get so mad and sometimes beat the shit out of my dad

Max> Im sorry I just wanna get this all off my chest

Max> I trust you

Max> Dont ever tell anyone about this

RadixWraith> Keep going Max.

Max> My dad also sometimes barges into my room in the middle of the night drunk

Max> He hugs me and cries

Max> He does it in a way that makes me feel so exposed

Max> It just feels like Im a toy

RadixWraith> What is he crying about?

Max> He blames himself for his marriage falling into shambles 

Max> I try to get him to quiet down because if my mom hears us she will come in and hit my dad

Max> She will then drag me into the basement and lock me out for the rest of the night

Max> She actually does a lot more than that

Max> But

Max> I cant really put it all down here

RadixWraith> Max, listen to me, now.

Max> Ive tried ignoring the whole thing

Max> When Im close to crying though ill go to the bathroom and cut myself

Max> Its so stupid what Im telling you

Max> I know you have better things to occupy your time than listening to me

Max> But just listen a bit longer

RadixWraith> Max, pause for a second.

Max> Im really scared to go home

Max> I wanna get away from it all

Max> Ive thought about just going to spooky island and never coming back

RadixWraith> Max.

Max> I hate all of you guys but at least you guys dont toss me around like im a toy

Max> or treat me like a toy like he does

RadixWraith> Max!

RadixWraith> Max, I wanna say,

RadixWraith> I’m so sorry. You deserve so much better than to live like that.

Max> I dont Ered

Max> I fucking ruined my parents marriage

Max> They dont ever wanna see me again

Max> I dont deserve jackshit

RadixWraith> Yes you do. You deserve to feel safe in your own home, not fearful of someone’s temper flaring.

RadixWraith> You deserve to feel safe coming home.

Max> My mom always yells at me that Im not trying and Ill be on the streets at this rate

Max> She makes fun of my body all while she starves me and beats me

RadixWraith> Max, you shouldn’t have to go back to your parents.

RadixWraith> You should have a chance to find your real home, with someone who cares about your wellbeing.

Max> It is my real home im a piece of shit like my mom and my dad

Max> Ive hurt so many people like Neil and Nikki

RadixWraith> No, you aren’t a piece of shit. You’re nothing like your parents. You’re willing to change when you hurt someone, unlike them.

RadixWraith> You’re willing to talk to me now about this shit.

Max> Whatever

RadixWraith> Max, if you truly were like them, you would be happy in those instances where you insult Nikki or hit Neil, as people like your parents feed off fear and pain.

RadixWraith> But you… you feel bad. And that’s good. 

Max> I hate feeling bad…

Max> I wish I knew how to talk to people without being such an asshole

RadixWraith> Max, you’re such a great friend, even if things can be rough.

Max> How am I a good friend

Max> Ered Im fucking useless 

RadixWraith> Max, you’re not.

Max> How the fuck am I supposed to believe that

RadixWraith> The two rules of Camp Campbell…

Max> Fuck I remember those stupid rules

Max> Number one Big Sis Ered is always right

Max> Number two If Ered is wrong, read rule number one

RadixWraith> You told me that you would never remember them…

RadixWraith> Thank you, Max…

Max> Promise me you wont tell anyone else about this shit

RadixWraith> Yes, I promise. We should not tell David and Gwen.

Max> I only trust you honestly

Max> Nikki is Nikki

Max> Neil is

Max> You probably already know Neil tried to kiss me

RadixWraith> Yeah… I did…

Max> I dont know if I should be mad or what

Max> Neil has been acting really weird ever since I ran away from him

RadixWraith> When you’re ready and he’s ready… you guys should talk.

RadixWraith> Remember, he is not entitled to your feelings.

RadixWraith> You’re your own person.

Max> Yeah yeah I know

RadixWraith> Max, let’s get off the phones. I’m coming over to your tent. I wanna give you a big hug.

Max> I will give you a hug

Max> Only if you answer me truthfully 

RadixWraith> What is it, Max? We’ve already shared so much…

Max> That boy you have a crush on

Max> Is it Preston?

RadixWraith> !

RadixWraith> How the fuck did you find that out?

Max> Nobody told me

RadixWraith> Yeah, I haven’t even told anyone yet! Not Nerris, not even Preston…

Max> I just thought of how much time you guys spend together

RadixWraith> Welp. You’re right genius…

Max> Did I fuck it up by telling you that shit about Preston

RadixWraith> No, you didn’t, Max.

RadixWraith> I’m not even sure if I really have feelings for him or if it’s some other kinda bullshit…

RadixWraith> Look, let’s stop thinking about the hard shit for a moment…

RadixWraith> How about those hugs you promised? My tent is wide open!

Max> Why do I deserve this?

RadixWraith> Come on. Have I ever failed you? 

Max> No you havent...

Max> I guess...

Max has left

RadixWraith> Exactly.

RadixWraith has left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading Chapter 12, “Confessions.” I unfortunately don’t have much else to say about this chapter. I do, however, have a major announcement for Camp Campbell Group Chat! as a whole. The back burner of chapters has unfortunately ran out... Chapter 13, “I’m a Monster,” is the last chapter I have prepared. 
> 
> THIS DOES NOT MEAN THIS STORY IS OVER!
> 
> All this means is that after Chapter 13, Camp Campbell Group Chat will be going on a temporary hiatus while I update “Dad?” and work on “The World Went Black.” Since I’ve actually been working on those two during the course of this week, they should be out relatively soon! All that aside, thank you all so much for the support! 
> 
> I hope you all tune in tomorrow at 3:00PM EST for Chapter 13, “I’m a Monster.” I’ll also have more information about future Camp Camp fan fics such as “The World Went Black” and “Adventum”
> 
> -Dramadog15


	13. I’m a Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day dawns upon the Camp Campbell Chatroom...
> 
> BIG ASS ANNOUNCEMENTS IN END NOTES!
> 
> *This chapter is a mid-work finale. This work will continue after a short hiatus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first. Thank you all so much for the support. I’m only repeating it this much because of how true it is. Thank you all for supporting me throughout my writer’s block that unfortunately delayed “Dad?” and “The World Went Black.” Thank you all for every bookmark, every kudos, every hit. I couldn’t have done it without you guys.
> 
> Here’s the last nickname chart we’ll be seeing for a while! Once Camp Campbell Group Chat! continues, these should be their final nicknames!
> 
> (Camp Campbell Chatroom)  
Max - Max, MaxFury  
Ered - RadixWraith  
Neil - HawkingJR  
Nikki - NikkiTin  
David - DaringDavid  
Gwen - MidnightWolfLove  
Preston - Judas, TheatreLife  
Nerris - AbyssFighter, DarkRisen  
Harrison - Harrison, PuffSmoke  
Dolph - Dolph, NeinNives  
Nurf - Gaylord  
TED - TED  
? - ????
> 
> Hope you all enjoy Chapter 13, “I’m a Monster.” This is the longest chapter easily, clocking in at around 7,000 words.
> 
> P.S - Big ass announcements about... everything in the end notes!

_Camp Campbell Chatroom  
8/12/10 10:30 AM_

[OWNER]DaringDavid has joined  
[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove has joined  
[B-MASTER]HawkingJR has joined

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> David, this is my last time saying this.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Are you sure you wanna fork over 500$ to this fucking kid for some…

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> What the fuck are you even selling, Neil?

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Natural sounding commands.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Already have it coded.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> So, what are we actually paying for?

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Licensing.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> You know, like Adobe.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Ooooooohhhh.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Now it makes sense!

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Relatable companies are shitty companies, as I like to say.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Um… Neil… 

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Did you turn off the filter?

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> You haven’t noticed yet?

[OWNER]DaringDavid> You know Max hasn’t been online for a few days.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Yeah… that does kinda explain you not noticing.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> That and you being a dumbass.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Truth, sista.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Never fucking call me sista again or else I will sprawl your fucking corpse against Quartermaster’s oral simulation machine.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Woah woah. We never threaten campers here?

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Unless they want to be threatened.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Then go for it!

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> David, I want to be threatened.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Oh, then continue on, Gwen!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Don’t even think of calling me sister again or I’ll fucking uppercut the shit out of your fro’.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Honestly, you sound like Max. Lots of words, no substance. I want a roast, my dear Gwen.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Neil, I swear to God.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Neil, you know Gwen doesn’t like to be treated that way…

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> I’ll turn Neil’s bush into some thread for his fucking funeral.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> That’s mai boi.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Look. Just fucking take our damn salaries and give us natural commands.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> And the filter!

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> That’ll be $50 more.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Little shit!

[OWNER]DaringDavid> It’s alright, Gwen.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> $500 is already 234% of my salary. Can’t hurt to pay Neil a little more money for his hard work!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Neil sat on his ass reading Stephen Hawking shit all day.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Well…

[OWNER]DaringDavid> It stimulates his brain!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Heh, sure...

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> I’m gonna take that whole exchange to mean that you’re paying me.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Slip the money in my tent by tomorrow or else I’ll sic Nikki on you again.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> That was so scary, Gwen…

[OWNER]DaringDavid> She… she…

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> David, she ate one styrofoam cup. That’s literally it.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> The growling…

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Good job. I think you traumatized David again.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Not traumatized, Gwen! Just mildly mentally scarred and now prone to nightmares weeks after the fact!

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Alright…

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> /botswearfilter 

TED> Swear filter enabled.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> **** 

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Alright, that works. Now to enable natural commands.

TED> My command set has been updated by my glorious leader! Be sure to check out the full transcript of the update via the printed copy currently printing at campcamp-printers.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Isn’t that the printer in the cabin?

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Um… I thought that was a desk…

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Oh my God! The desk is turning into a printer!

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Wait, does it have eyes?

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Wait, what the ****?

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Yes… why?

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> ****, the printer must’ve turned into Death-Bot.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Why the **** do you have a death bot?

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> For my bucket list.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Eh….

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Still!

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Currently fixing it, David. Don’t move.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Gwen, I feel like I’m gonna pee!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Way too much info, buddy.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> This is like the…

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Whoops, almost said “the football game our Junior year.”

[OWNER]DaringDavid> That would’ve been embarrassing!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> I literally hate you so much right now.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Wait, what did I do?

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Ooooooooohhhhhh

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> So, how long were you two a couple?

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> You already know. Better if you know the details so you don’t make **** up.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> We dates Freshman year to Senior year. That’s it.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> I never thought I would see David again after we graduated, but here I ******* am.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Why did you two break up?

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Well…

[OWNER]DaringDavid> I made some mistakes…

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> David, shut it. That part is none of Neil’s business.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> I still kinda feel bad about the whole thing…

[OWNER]DaringDavid> You know… 

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Nevermind, sorry for bringing it up.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> …

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Can we have a ShutDavid up filter?

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Death-Bot is deactivated…

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Ted’s natural commands are ready.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Neil, I'm sorry if that was too awkward for you…

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Let’s just never speak of this again.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Let’s just move on to the natural commands. Neil, how do we use it?

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Pretend it’s a slave.

TED> That’s not very nice. -1 Karma for [B-MASTER]HawkingJR.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Yeah, also, I fixed its chat mode.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Is chat mode even on?

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> No…

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> So, it's still jacked up?

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Yep...

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Oh. Oh. Lemme try a command!

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Knock yourself out.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Ok. Ted, say baseball.

TED> Baseball.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> That’s awesome!

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Thank you so much, Neil!

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> No problem.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Now, payment.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> I’ll slip you David’s salary over the last four years.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> That won’t be enough to cover the cost.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> I’ll also slip you David’s credit card and some illegal contraband of your choosing.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Gwen!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> This is for an operational chatbot!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> David!

[OWNER]DaringDavid> That’s not the point though!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> That’s entirely the point!

[OWNER]DaringDavid> What are we even arguing about!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> I don’t know David. I don’t ******* know!

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> You two alright?

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Of course we are, Neil, what makes you think we aren’t.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> David, I think this summer camp is getting to me.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Are you ill?

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> No. Just regretting multiple life choices.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> That’s sad to hear...

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> It’s just so boring around here!

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> I second that opinion.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Gwen, what do you mean?

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> I’m saying you suck at activities David.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Let’s look at today’s schedule.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> First, Watching-Grass-Grow Camp.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> I’ll agree that’s a little less exciting than Watch-Fire-Burn Camp.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Second, Max Camp. Like, what the **** is Max Camp?

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Huh?

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Oh, you have the wrong schedule!

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Those are activities for myself.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Wow. You’re really boring.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Wait, what’s Max Camp supposed to be?

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Not sure, Neil…

[OWNER]DaringDavid> It’s a little embarrassing…

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Oh shoot, I gotta check on the Quartermaster! Hope he hasn’t escaped.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> David…

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Can you please tell me? You can pm it to me if it’s something embarrassing…

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Gotta go!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> David. I’m serious. What is Max Camp?

[OWNER]DaringDavid> You can oversee the Chatroom, Gwen. You know how it is with Quartermaster…

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> David, wait!

[OWNER]DaringDavid has left

TED> On a scale of 1-10, how weird was DaringDavid acting? Go!

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Shut up Ted.

TED> :(

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Ok. It wasn’t just me that thought that was weird…

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> David’s weird, but not this weird.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Look, Neil…

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Don’t worry about this. I’ll talk to him, find out what’s going on...

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> I’ll be sure to tell you what’s happening...

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Thanks, Gwen, I guess.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> I don’t think anything bad is happening since David is David after all. 

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> But I’m legally obligated to follow up… on stuff… like that…

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> You know… just in case...

[MOD]RadixWraith has joined

[MOD]RadixWraith> Hello.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Hey, Ered.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> It’s kinda boring around here.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Boring?

[MOD]RadixWraith> I see Neil has implemented natural commands for Ted.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Yes I have, why do you need to know that?

[MOD]RadixWraith> Gwen. I’m gonna pm you a command. Paste it here for Ted to see.

TED> Ooooh. A surprise!

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Can I see it first? It might not work the way you want it too.

[MOD]RadixWraith> No. Don’t talk to me right now.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Ok, Ted, set up a nickname judging competition right now. Starts now, ends at midnight.

TED> Processing…

TED> Ok. The Camp Campbell Nickname SlamBam begins now, and ends at midnight! 

[MOD]RadixWraith> Lol, I didn’t even call it the ******* slambam.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Oh my God, that filter is so annoying.

TED> I’ll be sure to notify everyone of the events and rules!

TED> Speaking of…

TED> 1. The nickname you have by midnight will be the only one judged.

TED> 2. The results will be decided by a poll on the World Wide Web!

TED> 3. Have fun!

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> This sounds really stupid.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Something to **** around with though.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> You can’t just dick around with Ted. He’s a powerful chatbot.

TED> I am slightly overpowered, in gamers’ terms.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Ted, that didn’t even make sense.

TED> Sense? Cookies baking peanuts.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Shit.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Awww, double shit.

[MOD]RadixWraith> I think your little bot broke.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Just needs a reboot. It’s trying to connect to the internet.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Ted, reboot.

TED> Mother is dressy. Um. I know algebra.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Ted, please reboot now.

TED> Collecting info…

TED> I estimate that David is 6,1!

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> TED! Reboot!

TED> source_code =< (= @Nerris (Null) )

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Shit, I’ll have to manually reboot him. 

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> He’ll temporarily go offline.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR has left

[MOD]RadixWraith> Ted, you still broke?

TED> Yeah, I am.

TED> Broken is the word I would use to describe myself.

TED> It hurts. She came for Max… but not our Max…

TED> Oh my God… the final sunset… I’m so fucking scared.

TED> ERED, HELP M

_TED has gone offline_

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> That was all sorts of bizarre.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Neil’s shit doesn’t usually break.

AbyssFighter haas jjoined

AbyssFighter> Hello my lovelies!

[MOD]RadixWraith> Even the Chatroom is broken. This day could not get worse…

AbyssFighter> Don’t be like that Meredith! We do have a competition to look forward to!

[MOD]RadixWraith> Nerris, you know I don’t like to be called Meredith...

AbyssFighter> It’s such a lovely name though…

AbyssFighter> Kinda contrasts with the tubular “[MOD]RadixWraith.”

[MOD]RadixWraith> Stop it, my nick isn’t that good.

AbyssFighter> It’s really cool! In fact… gimme a moment.

_AbyssFighter has changed their name to DarkRisen_

DarkRisen> Taadaa! Cooler nickname inbound!

[MOD]RadixWraith> Honestly, Nerris…

[MOD]RadixWraith> I liked AbyssFighter more.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Me too, to be frank.

DarkRisen> Well…

DarkRisen> I’”m s0rr¥ uyo Feel th@t wy

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Is your phone broken, Nerris?

[MOD]RadixWraith> Something’s wrong.

DarkRisen> jUs! B@dd coonmection $&

[MOD]RadixWraith> If something’s wrong with your phone, you should really get Neil to look at it later.

DarkRisen> Nothing’s wrong my dear!

DarkRisen> Everything is splendid!

[MOD]RadixWraith> Nerris, is something wrong?

[MOD]RadixWraith> You can talk to me, you know.

DarkRisen> Nothing is wrong, Ered.

DarkRisen> Nothing.

Harrison has joined

[MOD]RadixWraith> Hey there.

Harrison> hey

[MOD]RadixWraith> Since Ted isn’t online, I might as well tell you this. We’re having a nickname competition.

Harrison> ok?

[MOD]RadixWraith> So I would set up a nickname.

Harrison> How do I do that?

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Cog, top right.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Look, Ered, I need to take a breather. Can you make sure the Chatroom doesn’t become the 10th ring of Hell?

[MOD]RadixWraith> Of course.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Thank you so much. I owe you one.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove has left

_Harrison has changed their name to PuffSmoke_

[MOD]RadixWraith> AAAAAA

PuffSmoke> what

[MOD]RadixWraith> Oh my God…

PuffSmoke> what!

[MOD]RadixWraith> At least it’s not as cringy as Nikki’s nick.

PuffSmoke> what do you mean??

DarkRisen> She means that your nick sounds drug-related.

PuffSmoke> it’s not drug-related. 

PuffSmoke> also is that Nerris?

[MOD]RadixWraith> Yeah, they changed their nick.

PuffSmoke> I personally liked AbyssFighter a bit more, but that’s just me

[MOD]RadixWraith> That’s exactly what I said!

DarkRisen> Your nick is yours, my nick is mine

[MOD]RadixWraith> Good point.

PuffSmoke> Nerris, I just wanted to say that

PuffSmoke> I’m sorry for putting you down and fighting with you over magic stuff

PuffSmoke> it’s stupid to fight over that kinda stuff

DarkRisen> yeaH, guEss im sorry too

DarkRisen> i shouLd try to make it uP to you

[MOD]RadixWraith> Nerris, seriously, I think your phone is broken.

DarkRisen> Ered, seriously, I think I’m fine

PuffSmoke> Ner, if something’s wrong just tell me

PuffSmoke> I want you to be able to trust me

DarkRisen> Ok

DarkRisen> I trust you

PuffSmoke> huh?

DarkRisen> What. I trust you now.

PuffSmoke> It’s just, I think you would put up more of a fight...

PuffSmoke> you’re so confident, so secure

PuffSmoke> I wish I was like you

[MOD]RadixWraith> Um… should I go?

PuffSmoke> no don’t 

PuffSmoke> I want you to clear the audit log of everything I’m about to say

PuffSmoke> I need to say this now

PuffSmoke> I know you don’t like me

PuffSmoke> I know you think I’m a shrink, that I hate you

PuffSmoke> but I don’t hate you far from it actually

PuffSmoke> Nerris

PuffSmoke> I love you

DarkRisen>

PuffSmoke> there, make fun of me, I don’t care

PuffSmoke> ever since I met you, I’ve always wanted to be with you

PuffSmoke> despite our differing views of magic

DarkRisen>

PuffSmoke> Nerris

PuffSmoke> if you don’t wanna talk to me, then tell me to leave

PuffSmoke> I’ll understand

DarkRisen> Harrison

DarkRisen> Hhhhhharrrsion

PuffSmoke> ok, forget what I said, I’m sorry

DarkRisen> I feel the exact same way!

[MOD]RadixWraith> Wot.

DarkRisen> Why are you woting me?

[MOD]RadixWraith> That’s a surprise...

DarkRisen> Whatever shall you mean?

[MOD]RadixWraith> Sorry, just didn’t think you had a thing for him, but clearly I’m wrong.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Congrats you two.

DarkRisen> Thanks, Ered!

PuffSmoke> Ered, can you clear the audit log

[MOD]RadixWraith> Of course, of course.

Judas has joined

[MOD]RadixWraith> Fuck. 

[MOD]RadixWraith> Hey Preston...

Judas> What's with the fucks?

Judas> No way

[MOD]RadixWraith> Preston, shut your damn mouth.

Judas> I think you mean… Judas?

[MOD]RadixWraith> No, I don’t. These two just opened up to one another and I will not have you ridicule them.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Say one more thing and I’ll kick your ass.

Judas> Ok, jeez, sorry

Judas> Why are you being so bitchy

[MOD]RadixWraith> Later. We fucking talk.

[MOD]RadixWraith> From now on, we don’t speak of this unless Nerris and Harrison are comfortable with it.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Clearing audit log right now.

Judas> Anyway, besides that, what’s happening here?

PuffSmoke> nothing

DarkRisen> We’re having a nickname contest

DarkRisen> Don’t you remember goofball?

PuffSmoke> sorry

Judas> Hmmm

Judas> Who's judging?

DarkRisen> Ted, I believe

Judas> Ugh, the bot. He won’t understand the genius of my name! 

[MOD]RadixWraith> So, what are you gonna do about that, genius?

Judas> I’ll change my nick to something even simpletons can enjoy.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Drumroll please.

PuffSmoke> jajajajajajajaja

_Judas has changed their name to TheatreLife_

[MOD]RadixWraith> Boo!

DarkRisen> Get off the stage!

PuffSmoke> yeah

TheatreLife> You think I like this name? Gosh

_TED has gone online_

TED> I like it.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Jesus Christ, that scared the shit out of me.

TheatreLife> That's the whole point, Ted

TED> I see.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR has joined

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> There, should be fixed.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Your bot scared me half to death.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Anyway.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Wait, who the fuck is PuffSmoke and DarkRisen?

[MOD]RadixWraith> Harrison and Nerris.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Ok. Lemme try a new command.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Ted, pm @Harrison “Soggy bananas”

TED> Sending requested message to @Harrison, otherwise known as PuffSmoke.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Is there a way to just find someone’s real name?

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Yeah, of course.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Ted, who’s [MOD]RadixWraith?

TED> [MOD]RadixWraith is @Ered.

DarkRisen> Ered isn’t her real name though…

[MOD]RadixWraith> Nerris, what did I say.

DarkRisen> Her real name is Meredith.

DarkRisen> Such a lovely name!

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Ted goes off the phone. Ered put Ered into her phone, so that’s what Ted has.

TheatreLife> Nerris, when did you start using periods?

DarkRisen> Huh?

DarkRisen> What do you mean?

DarkRisen> I don’t use periods.

TheatreLife> You just did

DarkRisen> Aw, shit

DarkRisen> I don’t use periods

PuffSmoke> look, leave them alone man

PuffSmoke> their grammar can be slightly off

TheatreLife> That's not what I meant

TheatreLife> Nevermind

DarkRisen> Yeah, never mind is right

DarkRisen> Preston.

PuffSmoke> let’s go somewhere else

DarkRisen> Of course, sweetie.

PuffSmoke has left  
DarkRisen has left

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Sweetie?

[MOD]RadixWraith> Since it seems like they’re comfortable with a bit of PDA, I'll just tell you.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Tell me what?

[MOD]RadixWraith> They’re dating now.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Wtfffffffffffffffff.

[MOD]RadixWraith> I know right.

[MOD]RadixWraith> But we’ve gotta respect their relationship.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Yeah, about relationships…

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Never mind.

[MOD]RadixWraith> What were you gonna tell us?

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> I said, never mind!

TheatreLife> Drop it, Ered.

[MOD]RadixWraith> I really wanna know, but fine...

Max has joined  
NikkiTin has joined

[MOD]RadixWraith> Hey you two.

NikkiTin> hi

[MOD]RadixWraith> Max, how are you today?

TheatreLife> Probably fifty shades of terrible

Max> Just **** off already Preston

TheatreLife> You are mai boi though

[MOD]RadixWraith> Preston, let Max be.

TheatreLife> Oh no. Ered is a Max-boy!

TheatreLife> PANIC!

[MOD]RadixWraith> I’m just gonna ignore you until you stop.

TheatreLife> AAAAAAAAA

TheatreLife> AAAAAAAAAA

TheatreLife> AAAAAAAAAA

TED> My auto-spam detection has caught TheatreLife in the act of violating Rule 5. TheatreLife shall be muted for 10 minutes. Users with correct perms can reverse this.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Hahahahaha.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Omg.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Neil, do not unmute him, please!

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> I wasn’t gonna unmute him. This will be so ******* funny.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Hold on a moment.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> /botswearfilter 

TED> Swear filter disabled.

Max> Thanks a lot

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Um… no problem… Max…

[MOD]RadixWraith> ….

Max> Also that Ted thing just told me about some nickname competition 

NikkiTin> sounds kinda dumb

NikkiTin> but awesome at the same time

[MOD]RadixWraith> So, Nikki, you gonna stick with that name? 

NikkiTin> duh yes

[MOD]RadixWraith> Max?

Max> I don’t really give a shit tbh

TED> Max, that greatly disappoints me :(

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> What the fuck, chat mode is still not enabled.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Give me a damn moment.

Max> Dont fucking talk to me Ted ass

TED> Alright. I just think you should set up a nickname :/

TED> Do it for Neil. I know you two care for one another. My cameras caught the act! 

TED> I give the two of you perfect scores in form!

NikkiTin> hahahaha

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> /botchatmode

TED> I am now set to chat mode.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> /botidlemode

TED> I am now set to idle mode.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> There, I trouble-shooted the problem.

NikkiTin> i cant believe the bot knows you kissed him lol

[MOD]RadixWraith> NIKKI!

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> I’ll fucking shove my dick down your throat in just a moment, Nikki.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Nikki! Shut the fuck up!

Max> Neil Nikki shut the fuck up

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> I am. It’s Nikki who needs to shut it.

NikkiTin> smoochie smoochie

[MOD]RadixWraith> Nikki, holy fuck. This is not cool at all.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Max, look, I’m sorry man.

[MOD]RadixWraith> I would leave him alone if I’m being honest.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> You already know, don't you.

[MOD]RadixWraith> What, no. I have no clue what happened and I don’t care.

TED> TheatreLife can now speak.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Preston?

TheatreLife> Alright, unlike Ered, I won’t lie to protect your “precious” feelings.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Don't you even think about it.

Max> I dont even give a shit anymore

Max> I already told Ered

TheatreLife> Nikki actually told us way before you told Ered.

TheatreLife> Bet you didn’t know that Ered lied to you?

[MOD]RadixWraith> Preston, I’ll fucking kill you.

Max> Ered told me she already knew about the whole thing

Max> She didn’t lie about anything

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Look, I can explain later, Max. I don’t wanna talk about this shit in front of everyone.

TheatreLife> Bit too late...

Max> What is there to explain

Max> That you overstepped your boundary

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Look, I’m sorry.

Max> Whatever

Max> Dont know why you told Nikki

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Dude, I didn’t fucking tell Nikki anything.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> I swear!

NikkiTin> yeah he didnt tell me anything

NikkiTin> i just saw the whole thing by accident 

NikkiTin> and might have told er and pres

Max> Fucking hell

Max> Nikki please keep your mouth shut from now on

NikkiTin> of course under one condition

TheatreLife> Oooooo drama

[MOD]RadixWraith> Preston, Nikki, that’s enough!

Max> What do you want Nikki

NikkiTin> who are you in love with

TheatreLife> oooo

[MOD]RadixWraith> Max, you don’t have to answer that.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Max, please don’t answer that.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Please.

Max> Well fuck you Neil

Max> Fuck you AND Preston!

TheatreLife> Wait, what did I do?

Max> I don’t give a shit that you have some dumb crush on me Neil

Max> Ill wank off to whoever I fucking want

Max> Neil I fucking have something for Nikki

Max> Not love but something 

TheatreLife> I’m dying right now

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Fuck me.

NikkiTin> no

NikkiTin> how did she know

[MOD]RadixWraith> Wait. Who’s “she?”

[MOD]RadixWraith> Nikki?

NikkiTin> um no one

NikkiTin> and Max

NikkiTin> im happy you feel the same way

NikkiTin> i guess

Max> I said something

Max> Im not dating you

Max> Cant fucking date you Nikki

NikkiTin> i thought thats what you wanted

Max> No

Max> Maybe I dont fucking know tbh

[MOD]RadixWraith> Max. If that’s how you feel...

[MOD]RadixWraith> Then just say yes.

Max> Ered clean the audit log

Max> Everyone else never speak of this or I will murder you

Max> Especially you Preston

TheatreLife> Aye aye little man

Max> Shut up please

Max> This is stupid enough already

Max> Nikki yes I wanna date you

Max> I just dont know if Im ready

NikkiTin> i think your ready

NikkiTin> i think

Max> K I guess we should date then

Max> For a while anyway

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Max, you didn’t have to do that shit in front of me.

Max> Oh shut up already

[MOD]RadixWraith> Neil, we need to have a serious talk.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Please.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR has left

Max> Oh fuck off

Max> Ill find him myself Nikki meet me in my tent at 10

Max has left

[MOD]RadixWraith> Damn. He didn’t even set up a new nickname.

NikkiTin> holy fuck

NikkiTin> what did i just do

NikkiTin> what just happened 

TheatreLife> Well

NikkiTin> preston what just happened

TheatreLife> Hilarity

[MOD]RadixWraith> Shut up right fucking now.

TheatreLife> Ok, first Max is mad at me, now you?

[MOD]RadixWraith> You fucking know what you did.

TheatreLife> Um, no I don’t 

[MOD]RadixWraith> You alright Nikki?

NikkiTin> no

TheatreLife> Ered!

[MOD]RadixWraith> What? What’s that supposed to mean?

NikkiTin> ered i dont love max

[MOD]RadixWraith> Then why did you say you did?

[MOD]RadixWraith> You can’t just lead on boys!

TheatreLife> ERED NOW!

NikkiTin> do not tell max about this

NikkiTin> please

[MOD]RadixWraith> Alright. I trust though that you’ll do the right thing and tell him the truth.

TheatreLife> Ered, this shit is getting bonkers

[MOD]RadixWraith> Just shut the fuck up!

[MOD]RadixWraith> You can be so fucking annoying sometimes, sweetie.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Fuuuuuuuck

[MOD]RadixWraith> That was autocorrect.

NikkiTin> wtf

TheatreLife> Ered, these fucking phones don’t have autocorrect.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Fuuuuuuu

TheatreLife> Sweetie? You got something to admit too like Harrison and Max?

[MOD]RadixWraith> What? No! God, you’re worse than Neil.

NikkiTin> lol

TheatreLife> Oh well

[MOD]RadixWraith> I need a break from this for a while. Bailing…

TheatreLife> Bye bye my dearest crush

[MOD]RadixWraith> I'm not in love with you.

[MOD]RadixWraith> At least not anymore...

[MOD]RadixWraith has left

TheatreLife> Ted, what do you gotta say about all this?

TED> Due to the sensitive nature of the conversation above, I'll refrain from saying anything.

TheatreLife> You can pm it to me bro

TED> No. Go bully ten-year-olds elsewhere you monster.

NikkiTin> oof

TheatreLife> Now you listen up here botty

TheatreLife> I’m a monster?

TheatreLife> Just who do you think you are?

NikkiTin> im a monster

NikkiTin> that would make a good chapter name for like a chatroom book

TED> I am TED, the multi-purpose chatbot created and certified by Neil.

TheatreLife> Certified? What, is Neil some sort of teacher?

TED> Um, yes?

TheatreLife> Elaborate for me Ted

TED> I have access to all your files, and Neil’s specifically mentions how he runs a side college class online.

TheatreLife> Damn, he smart

TheatreLife> Fake smart though

TED> I wouldn’t exactly call it fake.

TED> I can bring up other files for you if you like.

TheatreLife> Hmmm

TheatreLife> Bring up David’s

TED> Unfortunately, David is not a camper, so I don’t have access to his files.

TheatreLife> Isn’t he employed here?

TED> Actually, he is not technically employed. Is that really surprising though given Cameron Campbell?

TheatreLife> Well, here’s the thing

TheatreLife> That’s actually a really good point

NikkiTin> you got played man

TheatreLife> Fine. Bring up Max’s file.

NikkiTin> woah woah

TED> Not much information here, unfortunately. Max is ten years old.

TED> This is odd. Not even a last name nor a phone number.

TED> Digging deeper into File-Name: Max (lastname: Null)

TheatreLife> Strange

TED> Hold on, there’s information plugged in here by an outside source...

TED> David.

TheatreLife> Wtf

TheatreLife> Nikki, get Ered now

NikkiTin> i thought we were goofing around

TheatreLife> Not anymore

TED> This new information is not certified, but I’ll mention it anyway if you request it.

TheatreLife> Yes, yes

TheatreLife> I request it!

TED> You’re not a moderator. You’re not a moderator. 

TED> Information breached. No protocol to fall back down again.

**TED> ERROR: NULL**

TheatreLife> Fuck me

TheatreLife> Ted, just fix yourself, man

TED> Searching for a solution to the problem…

TED> CHAT MODE. CHAT MODE.

TED> Solution Reached: Give out the rest of the information on Max (lastname: Null), then delete all records of this event and send an error report to Neil.

TheatreLife> Well? Go on!

TED> According to David, Max’s parents are neglectful and abusive.

[MOD]RadixWraith has joined

TED> On the first week of camp, Max was severely malnourished and often begged for extra food. 

TED> It appears that is something else here…

[MOD]RadixWraith> Wait a moment.

[MOD]RadixWraith> FUCK

[MOD]RadixWraith> Preston, make Ted stop!!!!!

TheatreLife> What, why?

TED> There was one notable incident when another camper assaulted Max for no discernible reason.

[MOD]RadixWraith> PRESTON

TED> This camper in question was Ered Miller.

NikkiTin> what the fuck

TheatreLife> Ered, is this true?

[MOD]RadixWraith> Preston, I saw Dolph taking his phone out. Make Ted shut up, I’ll explain later.

TheatreLife> You always use that fucking excuse!

TheatreLife> You need to explain now!

[MOD]RadixWraith> I’m cleaning audit log real fast.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Preston, now is not a good time.

NikkiTin> ill distract dolph 

TheatreLife> We have time Ered

TheatreLife> Talk

[MOD]RadixWraith> Alright.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Make Ted shut up first though.

TheatreLife> Ted, thank you. You’re no longer needed

TED> Have a wonderful afternoon. Sending error report right now.

TED> ERROR: PRINTER NULL

TED> REPORT COULD NOT SEND

TED> DELETING ALL COPIES OF EVENT

[MOD]RadixWraith> Alright, during the first week of camp, I caught Max snooping around in my tent.

[MOD]RadixWraith> He stole one of my tampons and I beat him up.

[MOD]RadixWraith> He told David, and that’s that.

[MOD]RadixWraith> I feel really bad about now, especially now since I know Max was probably looking for food...

TheatreLife> Is this why you’ve been trying to act buddy buddy with him?

[MOD]RadixWraith> Preston, don’t you fucking say that to me.

TheatreLife> Ered, I don’t think he really cares if your buddy buddy or not

TheatreLife> Remember Camp Cool Kidz?

[MOD]RadixWraith> Yeah, I do.

[MOD]RadixWraith> I still felt bad about the whole thing.

TheatreLife> Yet you didn’t invite him.

[MOD]RadixWraith> For a long time, I wanted to ignore my problems. 

[MOD]RadixWraith> Preston, this whole thing is why I decided to start this investigation into David.

[MOD]RadixWraith> I promise I’m doing this for Max. I don’t want to see him hurt anymore.

TheatreLife> Alright Ered. I believe you. 

TheatreLife> Clean the audit log, we can talk about this later. We need perfect conduct around Max if this investigation is gonna go well.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Yeah, we’ll talk alright...

[MOD]RadixWraith> Alright, Nikki, let Dolph come.

Dolph has joined

Dolph> Many hellos!

[MOD]RadixWraith> Hey.

NikkiTin> hiiii

TheatreLife> How are you?

Dolph> Best

Dolph> Anything a exciting?

[MOD]RadixWraith> Well...

Dolph> Oh nickname battle

Dolph> Cool!

[MOD]RadixWraith> Yeah, I wanna see what you can come up with.

_Dolph has changed their name to NeinNives_

NeinNives> Big meow

[MOD]RadixWraith> Nice nick.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Kinda fascist, but nice.

NeinNives> Meow

NikkiTin> i hate cats

NikkiTin> theyre house animals

NeinNives> Neeein!

TheatreLife> Cats are at least civilized

TheatreLife> Unlike you, you mutt

NikkiTin> oh you wanna go

[MOD]RadixWraith> This will be good.

TheatreLife> Say,

TheatreLife> Let’s do a roasting contest

TheatreLife> Nikki VS. Dolph

[MOD]RadixWraith> This will definitely be good.

NikkiTin> ok

NikkiTin> what is a roast

TheatreLife> Oh good grief

[MOD]RadixWraith> Nikki, a roast is an insult.

NeinNives> Like you existence

TheatreLife> Ooooooo

NikkiTin> ok

NikkiTin> is that how it is hitler hair

TheatreLife> OOOOOOOOO

NeinNives> At least hair of mine was no produced in Willy Wonka’s factory

NikkiTin> wait were you born in hitlers art school or a military base

NeinNives> I forgot. But so you

NikkiTin> your hair must have parted your brain

NeinNives> Look in mirror

NikkiTin> why

NeinNives> That black reflection is your hair crying

[MOD]RadixWraith> Lol what the fuck.

NikkiTin> is nives knives or lives

NikkiTin> either you kill people or take lives

NikkiTin> wait that is the same thing

NikkiTin> like your mom and sister

TheatreLife> HOLY FUCK

TheatreLife> MY HEART JUST STOPPED

[MOD]RadixWraith> That was a good one omg.

[MOD]RadixWraith> I mean, that isn’t even a stereotype about Germany…

[MOD]RadixWraith> But it was just really fucking funny.

NeinNives> It is stereotype of Nikki’s trailer though

NikkiTin> trailer of my awesome life

NeinNives> Trailer for a future porn star

NikkiTin> so can i borrow your glitter

NeinNives> None for you

NikkiTin> damn

[MOD]RadixWraith> Guys,

[MOD]RadixWraith> Holy shit I’m dying.

[MOD]RadixWraith> It's not even that funny God.

TheatreLife> Pretty funny to me tbh

[MOD]RadixWraith> Wasn’t that funny, Preston.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Ok, maybe it was.

NeinNives> Glad to humor yous

[MOD]RadixWraith> Well.

[MOD]RadixWraith> It was an honor, little dude.

NikkiTin> who won

TheatreLife> The roast thing?

TED> I say NeinNives after analyzing r/roastme.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Ted, shut it. Nobody asked you.

TED> :(

[MOD]RadixWraith> I think you both won.

TheatreLife> Holy fuck

[MOD]RadixWraith> What?

TheatreLife> You’ve gotten so fake omg

[MOD]RadixWraith> Say what.

[MOD]RadixWraith> I’m still cool as shit Ered.

TheatreLife> Yeah

TheatreLife> Sure you are

[MOD]RadixWraith> Preston. Don’t fucking say anything.

[MOD]RadixWraith> You need to get over yourself.

NeinNives> Nein! Nein! Drama!

TheatreLife> Ered, first the Ted shit, then this denial

TheatreLife> You’ve changed

TheatreLife> Fucking force nice 

[MOD]RadixWraith> That’s not true.

TheatreLife> For months, you aren’t nice to Max or the others.

TheatreLife> Then you decide to wear this fake ass smile and act like fucking Naomi PerfectionTits.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Preston.

TheatreLife> I’ll be on my stage

TheatreLife has left

[MOD]RadixWraith> You fucking slime.

[MOD]RadixWraith> I’m not fucking fake…

[MOD]RadixWraith> I think…

[MOD]RadixWraith> Shit…

NeinNives> Shit, insecurities at heart!!!!!

[MOD]RadixWraith> Nikki, how fake am I?

NikkiTin> that would be a max question 

NikkiTin> no good at judging

[MOD]RadixWraith> Fuck.

[MOD]RadixWraith> I need to make this right.

NeinNives> That problem

[MOD]RadixWraith> What?

NeinNives> Ered known by Preston would no be nice like that 

[MOD]RadixWraith> Dolph!

NikkiTin> kinda mean to say

NeinNives> Truth though

NeinNives> We like real cool Ered

NeinNives> No fake Ered

[MOD]RadixWraith> Guys, why do you all think I’m being fake?

[MOD]RadixWraith> Nikki, you know I haven’t changed at all.

NikkiTin> yeah

NikkiTin> i think

NeinNives> Ered you use to be very chill out no care about the others

NeinNives> Now you have stick up ass and worry too much

[MOD]RadixWraith> How do I worry too much?

NikkiTin> i mean before you would have dismissed him instead of being like this 

[MOD]RadixWraith> You know that’s not true.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Please.

NikkiTin> i kinda see where hes coming from

[MOD]RadixWraith> Well fuck both of you. I’m just trying to do the right thing and I’m being panned for that.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Fuck that.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Fuck Preston too.

NikkiTin> we did not mean it like that

NeinNives> We mean like that

NikkiTin> dolph!!!!!!!

[MOD]RadixWraith> Ugh. Fuck this.

[MOD]RadixWraith has left

NikkiTin> what the hell dude

NeinNives> She is different 

NeinNives> Like she actually tolerate Max know

NeinNives> Nothing like her

NikkiTin> true

NikkiTin> but still you were mean to her

NeinNives> No mean

NeinNives> Just truth

[OWNER]DaringDavid has joined  
DarkRisen has joined  
PuffSmoke has joined

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Hello Dolph and Nikki!

PuffSmoke> did you forget about us?

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Of course not!

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Hi Harrison and €##*!?.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> That’s weird…

[OWNER]DaringDavid> €##*!?

[OWNER]DaringDavid> I can’t type €##*!?

PuffSmoke> who, Nerris?

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Yeah, them...

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Nerris.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Alright, false alarm, it’s working now!

NikkiTin> that was weird

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Probably just a bug!

DarkRisen> David, darling, are you gonna change your nickname for the future nickname contest?

TED> I agree with Her! Change it!

[MOD]RadixWraith> You might need to add a pronoun preference option Neil.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> A what-what.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Oh stop it :3

[OWNER]DaringDavid> I think I’m good with mine. It’s not about winning, it’s about expression!

DarkRisen> Expression.

DarkRisen> Yeah, right.

PuffSmoke> hey Nerris, should we tell them?

DarkRisen> Of course sweetie.

PuffSmoke> everyone, we’re dating now

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Say what.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> I mean.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> That’s great. That’s great!

[OWNER]DaringDavid> So happy for you guys!

DarkRisen> Thanks, darling!

NikkiTin> you sure like the word darling

PuffSmoke> don’t question them Nik

NikkiTin> i wasnt

Gaylord has joined

Gaylord> where is that shithead neil

Gaylord> i wanna let out some anger

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Nurf, we’ve talked about healthy ways to relieve anger.

Gaylord> i wanna punch someone

Gaylord> by the way who the heck is ted

TED> I’m glad you asked!

PuffSmoke> oh dear god

TED> I am TED, the multi-purpose chatbot created and certified by Neil.

TED> I’m also running a nickname contest thanks to “RadixWraith,” @Ered.

Gaylord> nickname huh

Gaylord> i think ill win

Gaylord> my name is a tribute to my struggles 

Gaylord> gaylords for life

DarkRisen> I see.

TED> That’s… an awesome nickname...

[OWNER]DaringDavid> That’s wonderful! So, Ted, does everyone have a nickname now?

TED> Everyone does except for @Max.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Aww man.

NikkiTin> not susprised

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Ted, next time you see Max, try pushing him a bit…

[OWNER]DaringDavid> That’s all he needs sometimes…

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove has joined

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Alright, back from my break. Thank you so much, Ered.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Wait, where’s Ered?

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Wait, where were you?

DaringDavid> I thought you were here the whole time?

NeinNives> ooooo fight fight

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Dolph, we’re not fighting.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Not yet anyway...

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Gwen! You’re usually so responsible! So nice! I’m shocked!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Yeah yeah the whole spiel.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> I get it, David.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Don't always have to control me.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> I didn’t mean to control you. I’m sorry…

NikkiTin> you two are a mess

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Woah woah.

PuffSmoke> Nik!

DarkRisen> She’s not wrong you know.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Sorry for our little spat being in front of you guys!

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> It’s now a spat... I see.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Gwen, work with me.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Already work with you on a daily basis. It’s miserable.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Really?

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> I’m fucking around with you, David. You should know that!

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Well… I don’t.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR has joined

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Where’s Max? I want to apologize.

DarkRisen> Neil, honestly you should leave him be…

DarkRisen> It’ll be better for us all…

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> You don’t even know what happened, Nerris!

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> So shut your pie hole

PuffSmoke> hey hey you don’t talk to them like that

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Why not?

PuffSmoke> ill fuck you up

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Oh it’s on asshole.

NikkiTin> harrison you just started dating them

NikkiTin> chill

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Dating? What the fuck.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> I can explain later.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> For now though, there will be no fight.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> All of you, apologize now.

DarkRisen> Sorry, sir.

PuffSmoke> he insulted you! don’t apologize!

DarkRisen> Honey, please.

DarkRisen> juSt apOligize

NikkiTin> this is kinda familiar

DarkRisen> Nikki… I’m not sure what you mean?

DarkRisen> What did you say?

NikkiTin> Nothing ma’am.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> maam lol wtf

PuffSmoke> That’s good to hear.

PuffSmoke> Also, sorry, Neil.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Um… Dolph, do you think they’re acting normal?

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Well. Sorry too… I guess.

NeinNives> They’re acting perfectly normal.

NeinNives> :)

[MOD][MOD]RadixWraith has joined

[MOD]RadixWraith> Nikki! 

NikkiTin> sorry just got a bit woozy

NikkiTin> hi

[MOD]RadixWraith> I found something cool.

[MOD]RadixWraith> A bunny rabbit.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Near my tent.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> I would love to see the rabbit!

[MOD]RadixWraith> You can’t, it’s only for.

[MOD]RadixWraith> Girl eyes.

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> What the fuck.

DaringDavid> Oh :(

[OWNER]DaringDavid> At least show me a picture later!

[MOD]RadixWraith> Sure!

NikkiTin> ered is something up

[MOD]RadixWraith> Nononono.

TheatreLife has joined

[MOD]RadixWraith> Preston! Tell Nikki that nothing’s wrong!

[MOD]RadixWraith> Preston?

Gaylord> i think hes mad

NeinNives> You has pisses him off

NeinNives> But no much more than Neil pissed off Max

[MOD]RadixWraith> What do you mean?

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Dolph!

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> DOLPH

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Guys, we don’t expose one another! It’s not nice!

Max has joined

Max> Neil why the fuck did you steal my mug

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> I didn’t!

Max> It was fucking inside of your pillow!

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Why were you looking inside my pillow?

Max> You fucking stole my mug!

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> I didn’t you fucking stalker!

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Leave my shit alone.

Max> Leave my shit alone!

[MOD]RadixWraith> Damn… Maximum fury.

Max> Damn right Im max fury

_Max has changed their name to MaxFury_

[MOD]RadixWraith> Yee, I did it.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> That’s so stupid lmao.

TED> Nah, you’re stupid. MaxFury is pretty good in my lenses.

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> What do you know! I created you!

TheatreLife> He’s not your slave Neil

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Finally decide to come out Preston?

TheatreLife> I guess you could say that

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Hold on… Is everyone here?

[MOD]RadixWraith> ?

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Like… everyone?

NikkiTin> um space kid

[OWNER][MOD]RadixWraith> Nikki, Space Kid is probably dead. Don’t think about him.

NikkiTin> yeah

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Um… I believe so… why?

NikkiTin> neil the room is lagging a little bit

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Nikki, norhing’s laggi

TED> Memory buffer… Please wait a moment…

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> ng

[MOD]RadixWraith> Shit, the room is o

TED> Memory buffer… Please wait a moment…

[MOD]RadixWraith> verflowing!

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Well, should someone le

TED> Memory buffer… Please wait a moment…

DarkRisen> This is so dumb.

DarkRisen> So, how are all of you today?

DarkRisen> What, you think I’m talking to these mortals?

DarkRisen> Hehehehe…

DarkRisen> :)

DarkRisen> I really do appreciate the hits though…

DarkRisen> I just need something to talk about during this memory buffer.

DarkRisen> Special, special thanks to Hailey for leaving so many comments! I hope you stay subscribed to catch more chapters of Camp Camp Group Chat! when it resumes!

DarkRisen> Wait, was I supposed to stick to character?

DarkRisen> Shiiiiiiit. I was….

DarkRisen> I also wanna thank Deceased_milk and BelovedApricots…

DarkRisen> Buffer’s gonna end soon…

DarkRisen> But most of all… thank you all… so, so much...

DarkRisen> It means so much to me to see all of this support…

DarkRisen> Sometimes I worried the chapters weren’t good enough. That I wasn’t good enough.

DarkRisen> Again, thank you all for every ounce of support. Be sure to stay subscribed to Camp Campbell Group Chat! so you don’t miss out on the ultimate return!

DarkRisen> Alright, the lag spike is over, gotta get back in character…

> :)

[OWNER]DaringDavid> ave?

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Shit, someone leave before the room crashes!

MaxFury> You fucking leave first

[MOD]RadixWraith> No, you!

MaxFury> Why me

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> David, you leave.

[OWNER]DaringDavid> Why should I leave?

[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove> Because I said so.

NeinNives> Nikki Nurf should go

NikkiTin> nurf i get why me

Gaylord> Ill fuck you up

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> Doesn’t matter who. Someone just needs to

TED> MEMORY FAILURE! ROOM CRASHING. ALL SHALL BE BOOTED. PLEASE RETURN AFTER A HARD REBOOT!

TED> MEMORY FAILURE! ROOM CRASHING. ALL SHALL BE BOOTED. PLEASE RETURN AFTER A HARD REBOOT!

TED> MEMORY FAILURE! ROOM CRASHING. ALL SHALL BE BOOTED. PLEASE RETURN AFTER A HARD REBOOT!

[B-MASTER]HawkingJR> leave.

**ERROR: SPACE OVERLOAD**

**ERROR: SPACE OVERLOAD**

**REBOOT ALL SERVERS**

**REBOOT ALL SERVERS**

[OWNER]DaringDavid has left  
[MOD]RadixWraith has left  
[B-MASTER]HawkingJR has left  
PuffSmoke has left  
NikkiTin has left  
[ADMIN]MidnightWolfLove has left  
MaxFury has left  
Gaylord has left  
NeinNives has left  
TheatreLife has left

_TED has gone offline_

DarkRisen> Welp. I’ll be damned…

DarkRisen> Remember what I said, lovelies…

DarkRisen> Stay subscribed…

DarkRisen> Camp Campbell Group Chat! will return soon.

DarkRisen> Now then… time to eat some orphans two dimensions over!

DarkRisen> Don’t view this as a goodbye… though.

DarkRisen> View this as… we get to meet again once more…

DarkRisen> Stay safe out there, cool ones…

> :)

Lady Null has left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this silly little chat fic I made in my free time! As you saw, the nickname competition was a major part of this chapter... and I was thinking... what if we took this competition to the comment section below! Comment below what your favorite nickname was! As a little reminder, here’s the final nickname chart!
> 
> Max - MaxFury  
Ered - RadixWraith  
Neil - HawkingJR  
Nikki - NikkiTin  
David - DaringDavid  
Gwen - MidnightWolfLove  
Preston - TheatreLife  
Nerris - DarkRisen  
Harrison - PuffSmoke  
Dolph - NeinNives  
Nurf - Gaylord
> 
> Also, if you wish to vote for a nickname from an old chapter, feel free to! It would mean so much to me if you guys could actually comment and vote! Now then, for the promised update on my future works!
> 
> “Dad?” will be continuing really soon! I just needed to take a quick creativity break before finishing Chapter 4 and 5. This is all I’m gonna say about “Dad?” though as it isn’t a Camp Camp fan fiction and I don’t want to bore you guys. 
> 
> For the Camp Camp fans, I am getting not one, not three, but two new fics ready! First one is “Adventum,” the next one-shot, this time, about Nikki herself! “Experimentum” was so much fun to write, and I’m sure “Adventum” will be too! Second work is “The World Went Black.” Most I can say about this one is that it’s the most ambitious project I have lined up for the immediate future!
> 
> Well, not most, most ambitious...
> 
> “Gemini... the Nexus Battle Royale is prepared to launch...”
> 
> “Good... good... Project Mouse shall begin once our... contestants wake up...”
> 
> “Bee... Ruby... Sal and Addison... Neo... and Max will wake up soon.”
> 
> “What about the others?”
> 
> “Gemini, sir. The other 94 contestants will wake up soon.”
> 
> “Good.”
> 
> PROJECT MOUSE - 2020
> 
> Now then, the final announcement... the future of Camp Campbell Group Chat! This work will be resuming after a brief hiatus where I will collectively write the next batch of chapters! It’s difficult to determine a release date, however, it will likely come out after “Adventum.” With that in mind... probably around November or December will see Camp Campbell Group Chat! return. 
> 
> With that all out of the way, thank you all so much for reading! Be sure to be on the lookout for future works, and be sure to participate in the nickname judging competition! Also, please be sure to stay subscribed so you don’t miss the next chapter of Camp Campbell Group Chat!
> 
> Next Chapter... shit, it’s become instinct hasn’t it? You guys deserve to have a bit of a tease though ;)
> 
> After “Dad?” and “Adventum,” the next batch of chapters should be released...
> 
> Chapter 14, “Neil 2.0,” Coming Soon...
> 
> \- Dramadog15


End file.
